Supernatural
by Harmonic Child
Summary: Adonia and Genavieve are two witches who hunt demons, much like Charmed, whenever they're away from their everyday jobs. After a terrible incident, they leave Charlottesville to hunt with the Winchester boys in search for answers. Rated M for L and Gore.
1. Secrets

**Secrets**

"No lunch with Mike today?" Genna asked from across the small, round table. Adonia laughed slightly under her breath. Mike was Adonia's boyfriend for the past three years. He was doctor, technically a resident for the NICU (Newborn Intensive Care Unit) and Adonia was a nurse of the same hospital.

"No. He had to go to the clinic today. How's your parents? Good?" She added trying to change the subject. Genna took a sip of her water and set it back down as she shook her head.

"Yes. They're fine. I appreciate the consideration, but asking multiple times everyday gets a little annoying after a while. Why do you keep asking? Did you see something?" Adonia stared off into the distance and watched cars pass by. They were sitting outside of a restaurant on a mild day. She hesitated to answer the question and fiddled with her salad.

"Addie, what did you see?" She looked into Genna's deep blue eyes and could see her concern, but she shrugged it off.

"Nothing. Nothing. I just- I don't know. Something's not right. I've been calling mine everyday if it makes you feel any better. Supposed to have dinner with them tonight. Maybe that will calm me down." Genna uncrossed her legs and pushed her half empty plate to the side. Resting her arms on the table, Genna looked Adonia dead in the eyes.

"If you think anything is going to happen, you have to tell me. Not only because I can help, but because I care and quite frankly, I'm worried about you. You've been acting weird lately and I don't think I'm the only one that's noticed." Adonia was taken aback.

"They're just vibes, no visions. I promise." Adonia and Genna had little secrets that a very minimal few knew about, excluding Mike or anyone they had become intimately connected to. Witches is too bold of a term to use, but that's what they are. Most witches that are known are ironically known to be evil and horrifying people. However, there are the small amount of human beings that withhold powers such as premonitions, telekinesis, empathy, and other things along those lines. It skips every other generation, but each family member, by blood, is still linked.

Genavieve was given the gift of telekinesis every since she was born. Of course, of young age, she couldn't control her powers until she got a little older, but now at 23, she has excelled her abilities. Premonitions and empathy are Adonia's gifts. She always wished she had an instant power that seemed more helpful to her, but her powers have definitely helped her throughout her 24 years. All powers can be used at any time except for premonitions. They come and go whenever they please, painless. Genna, her parents, and Adonia's parents are the only ones that know of each powers given to the girls. They were just two ordinary girls that ending up going to the same college, met, and discovered each others powers soon after a friendship developed.

"W-who else is worried about me? I haven't been acting that strange lately." Adonia had realized what her best friend said after a moment of thought.

"Well, for one, you haven't been acting too strange, but with me being a P.I. (Private Investigator) and all, I have a knack for these things. Not to mention that Mike knows you like the back of his hand and can tell when something's bothering you. And not to worry you, but your parents called mine asking about you, then turning back to me, so yes, it's obvious." Adonia let out a sigh of frustration.

"It doesn't even matter. Something's wrong. I can feel it. I'll talk to them tonight. When I go back into my shift, I'll be working with Mike down at the clinic. We'll talk then I guess. But it's a really nice day. I don't want it ruined on worries over me. I'll be fine." Genna's concern wasn't entirely gone, but she knew challenging Adonia would be a bad idea.

Adonia had been constantly busy throughout the rest of her shift, the only thing she could manage to do was simply smile at Mike when he walked by. When they're shift was over at 7 o'clock that night, they went to the staff lounge and crashed on the couch. He was wearing black dress pants and a yellow button down, long sleeved shirt. She always loved his clinic days. With his tall length, dark hair, and handsome features, she felt like she fell for him all over again. As for her, she was always found in her scrubs that changed every now and then. Today, she had on a simple peach one; Mike's favorite.

She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his left arm around her shoulder with his head resting on top of hers.

"What time are you supposed to go see your parents?" Adonia took a quick glance at her brown watch.

"8. I have 45 minutes to spare." She snuggled closer to him and wrapped her left arm over top of his waist. He kissed her forehead making her smile.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" He asked looking down at her. Adonia felt bad for...so many reasons.

"I'm sure. We need to catch on some things and..." She hesitated, "-just the family." Adonia and Mike had been planning on getting married. It was a definite plan, but Adonia was holding back. She wasn't sure if she could let someone in that deep without making them run away from her secret. Mike looked disappointed, but just held her closer into a hug. They pulled apart and looked at each other. Her emerald green eyes caught the light.

"I understand. I just wish we could tell them." Adonia didn't have to read his mind to understand how he felt.

"Mike, I'm not even sure how they would feel about the marriage. It's not you or anything. They're just edgy about me getting married. It's complicated." He let out a sigh.

"I know. It always has been, but you have to branch off from them. They can't run your life. You're a grown woman who can make her own decisions. There's nothing dangerous about that." _Dangerous_. _If only he knew what that word really means_. She thought.

"I know that, trust me. It's just not that easy." She could tell he was about to further the discussion.

"Listen, we'll tell them. Just not now. Soon. I promise. Just let me talk to them tonight and we'll take it from there. They love you and so do I. You can't rush time." Adonia gave him a smile that he couldn't resist. He gently moved his hand on the side of her face to the jawline and up through her brown, wavy hair and leaned in for a kiss.

"You know, just because it's a staff lounge, doesn't mean the happy couple gets to make out on the couch." They laughed as one of their co-workers came in to gather their things.

"That's okay. We were just leaving." Adonia said as she helped Mike up.

"Thank God." Their coworker said as they walked out the door. Mike walked Adonia to her car, but didn't want to go home alone. It had been a rough day and he just wanted them to go home and relax. They've lived together for the past year in a nice apartment near the hospital.

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" He said leaning on her car, giving her an innocent look. She laughed and opened the car door, moving him out of the way.

"I'll be home soon. I don't plan on staying long. I'll bring you something back if you want." He shook his head 'no'. He gave her another kiss that was more heartfelt and let her drive off.

Adonia arrived at her parent's house with a couple of minutes to spare. They all lived in Charlottesville, Virginia, but the traffic always looked worse than it really was. She grabbed her purse from the backseat and got out of the car. She had changed into jeans and a white long sleeved shirt before she left the hospital to feel more comfortable. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door to the old brick house. After a few seconds, she didn't hear anything, so she grabbed the key from under the nearby flower pot and let herself in.

"Hey. I actually made it in time. You should be proud of me." She shouted from the door as she set her purse down on the hall table. She walked to the left to the dining room, but all that was there was the set table.

"Mom? You in the kitchen?" She said as she continued through the dining room to get to the kitchen. Empty. Adonia just sat on the stool next to the island counter and grabbed a small carrot from the salad bowl setting there. She laughed to herself.

_They must be getting dressed upstairs. There's better times for that._ She took out her cell phone and flipped it open. She sent a quick text to Mike; _Made it in one piece. I think they were a little busy upstairs. Great image._ He had clearly been bored out of his mind or waiting for her text. She received one back almost instantly; _Gross. Have fun. Gonna shower and try to rest. I love you._ Adonia smiled and sent an 'I love you too' back..

She kept picking at the salad as a few more minutes passed by. She sighed and threw down a piece of vegetable back in the bowl to avoid eating it.

"You're salad is going to be gone soon if you don't hurry you're freakish selves down here!" She yelled from her seat. She looked around her. She wandered towards the wooden staircase near the kitchen.

"Mom? Dad? I'm coming up. So cover up for my sake." She laughed as she continued upstairs. She walked down to the end of the hall and knocked on their door. Nothing. She shook her head.

"I'm coming in whether you want me to or-...not." The room was empty.

"Hello? Look I know you're here. You're cars are _both_ out front." As Adonia shut the door, she gasped and closed her eyes. **Blurred images. Two people, man an d woman. Screams and growling.** Her eyes opened and she was back in the hallway; her heart racing. She felt like she was going to cry. She ran downstairs.

"Mom! Dad!" She panicked and continued shouting and running around the house. She took out her phone and nervously dialed.

"Genna!" Genna was laughing about something.

"What do you want?" She asked jokingly.

"Genavieve!" She instantly stopped asking and her voice became stern.

"What happened?" Adonia tried her hardest to hold back her tears.

"They're gone." She took in a deep breath to keep from crying.

"I just had a vision. I knew something wasn't right. You need to get over her now." Genna assured her she was on her way and hung up. Adonia sat in the kitchen, not knowing what to do. She started grabbing for objects to see if she could spark a vision. Nothing.

Genna came into the house shortly after their phone conversation.

"What happened?" She said as she took off her messenger bag.

"I had a vision and I can't get another one. It was all a blur, but I know it was them. They've been taken. By what, I don't know, but whatever it is, it isn't human." Genna had a feeling it wasn't.

"Did they tell you about any demons or anything recently that may be looking for them...or you?" Adonia dreaded the thought of the situation being her fault.

"No. Nothing like that in months. The last demon they mentioned, we took care of already." Demons, ghosts, and any other evil creatures have been after Genna and Adonia since they could remember. It wasn't until they were old enough to learn how to fight back with their powers or weapons that they dealt with it themselves. You could sort of say that they're hunters, but mainly the hunted..

"Addie, have you looked in there?" Adonia looked over to the living room. She didn't even bother looking in there. They're rarely over there and it was just first nature not to look. The living room was closed off with double doors. She ran over and opened them.

"Oh my God." Genna said under her breath. Furniture had been thrown everywhere. Curtains torn and bloody., scratches from a struggle on the floor. Adonia slowly walked into the room taking it all in. She crouched down and felt the scratches. **Her mother hears growling and appears to be crying.**

** "Camille, call John!" Her mother starts dialing a number hysterically.**

** "John! John Winchester! They're here! They're here!" She yelled in tears over the phone.**

** "Honey, move!" Her father yelled before her mother was thrown across the room. The creature is a blur. Just growling. Loud growls.**

** "Get away from her! Don't take her! Take me!" Her father's voice was harsh, but in pain. Her mother reached for the phone when she got a free chance.**

** "John! Are you there?" Piercing screams and nails being dragged across wood in a harsh struggle.**

Adonia was shaking.

"What did you see?" Genna said holding her friend's shoulders. Adonia's eyes seemed blank, yet lost.

"We need to get to an airport. Pack whatever you can." Adonia snapped away and went for the door.

"Where are we going? Talk to me!"

"To find John Winchester."


	2. Taking Flight

**Taking Flight**

"Addie. You need to calm down. You gotta do this with a clear mind." Genna tried to say as Adonia paced from room to room to try to find anything she could.

"Got it!" She said as she picked up her mother's cell phone. She scanned through it and entered a number. Genna stood by her to try to listen.

_This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help. _Adonia ended the call, disappointment in her eyes.

"Why him? We haven't seen John in years." Genna asked trying to figure out why they needed to see him out of the blue.

"John was the last person my mom called. She called him while being...attacked. It's the only lead we have. I'm going to call in to work and drive over to the apartment to pack somethings. I suggest you do the same." Adonia grabbed her purse and went for the door.

"Oh and call your parents. Who's to say this thing isn't after them too? Make sure they're safe, maybe know what's going on, anything. I have a feeling this isn't going to be like our usual quick hunts. It's going to take some time. Any excuse will do. We just can't tell anyone what we're doing. In case they're in danger as well." Genna just nodded and headed out the door with her.

Adonia called the hospital and told them that there was a sudden death in the family and she needed a week off. They were sympathetic and let it slide. Adonia had a feeling she would need much more time than that, but it was a start. Her mind was racing on the drive home. Thinking of what would be sensible to bring, what to say to Mike.

"Back so soon?" Mike said as Adonia rushed through the door. She headed straight to the bedroom.

"Uh, yeah. Something came up. Genna and I have to go away for a little while." Mike knew something was wrong. He walked into the bedroom and saw Adonia packing a bag of clothes and other necessities.

"Is everything okay? That's a lot of clothes." Adonia barely made eye contact with him and continued grabbing for things. She grabbed a large chest from the back of their walk-in closet and set it next to the bed; not too heavy, but heavy enough. Adonia zipped up her bag and tucked her hair behind her ear. Mike was now in front of her.

"Listen. I don't have much time to explain and complicated is hardly the word for it, but I took a week off of work." Mike began to speak, but she cut him off.

"Just trust me. Please. That's all I ask. I know none of this makes sense, but my parents are missing. They're been taken by...someone. I'm going to find them and there's only one person that may know where they are." He looked confused.

"Why don't you call the police? They can help." Adonia laughed slightly.

"No, they can't. Believe me. Genna and I have a better chance of finding them, then the FBI, SWAT teams, and military combined. They don't know anything. Genna's a P.I. Anyways. That counts for something. The police just can't get involved. So please, don't call them. Not once. If you don't hear from me soon, call Genna. If you don't hear from her, call her parents; but the line stops there. I'm not saying that there's anything to be worried about, but I know you'll worry." She reached up and hugged him. They had a bit of a height difference; 5'7" versus 5'10".

"Would it help if I told you where I was going and who I'm looking for?" He sheepishly nodded yes. She smiled.

"John Winchester. He's an old friend of our family. He was the last person that my mom called before I got to the house. He simply can't be reached by phone, so I'm going to Lawrence and find him. If I can't, we may have to find his son, Dean. Never met him, but John's voice mail specifically says to contact Dean if it's an emergency, but I'm not turning away that easily." It pained Adonia to see the worry in his eyes. She's kept so many secrets from him all these years, but explaining everything now wouldn't help. She place her hand behind his head and kissed him. It started sweet and became passionate. When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together.

"I love you. I'll be okay and I'll call any chance I get. I promise." She kissed him again and grabbed her things. She got into her car and picked up Genna.

"How hard was it to leave this time?" Adonia just wanted to cry at this point, but just started the car.

"He knows something dangerous is going on, but I think he's learned not to ask anymore. It kills me, Genna. But lying to someone you love is necessary in some cases." Genna nodded in understanding.

"So where is he, anyways? He's so difficult to track down." Adonia pulled out a map from the pocket of her car door and handed it to her.

"Lawrence. It's where he's from. Where everything happened. I'm not sure if he's still there or not, but it's a start. We'll have to get a car when we get there." Genna understood.

The airport was crowded as always. Thankfully, with their well-paid jobs, buying tickets wasn't an issue. As Adonia got the tickets, Genna checked in their baggage. When Genna approached the counter, the woman asked her to lift the chest so it could be weighed. She mumbled a few words under her breath and touched it gently before having it weighed. She got the proper tags and had the luggage taken to the cargo. Adonia came back with the tickets.

"I want the aisle seat. I hate flying and I don't need to stare out the window to be distracted." Genna laughed and grabbed her ticket.

"Whatever. The luggage was no problem. It's safe in cargo." Adonia nodded and started walking.

"What did you make it look like?" Adonia asked out of curiosity.

"A chest that big? Books, CDs, movies." Adonia laughed to herself. Genna had to place a spell on the chest so it could get through security. It actually held guns, knifes, candles, their books of spells, and other supernatural information. They didn't have to do it often, but they knew it had to be done.

They boarded the plane and as she wished, Adonia got the aisle seat. She tried to look around just in case she recognized anyone. All she saw were some talkative people and a couple of nervous passengers; one in particular that made her laugh. He was clenching onto the arm rests while his friend tried to calm him down.

"I thought I was a nervous flier." Adonia said pointing out the man to Genna. They both laughed.

They took off with a little turbulence here and there. Adonia was uneasy.

"Great. Just fucking great. One of the few times I get on a plane, it's going to crash. Know any spells to keep that from happening?" Adonia said as she nervous inched around her seat. Genna laughed at her friend.

"I thought the Greeks had thick skin?" Adonia glared at her.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a full Greek. I supposed Greek, Black, and White create a cluster fuck of nerves unless it involves demons and ghosts. But planes, that's like Kryptonite, sweetie." They laughed at the joke.

"I thought the Scottish drank until they passed out. They do have liquor available, fancy a dri-" Another patch of turbulence hit cutting Adonia off, but it stopped quickly.

"That's what you get." Genna said followed by an elbow hitting her arm in spite. Adonia noticed that the nervous passenger from before was gone. His friend sat there looking for him. He seemed just as nervous. The man came back through the aisle slowly. As he passed them, Adonia became wide eyed and grabbed Genna's arm.

"Gen? That's not an mp3 player." Genna lifted herself up to get a better look. She couldn't see it. Suddenly, his friend appeared next to him and they started whispering about something.

"I don't know, but they're pretty cute." Genna said with a laugh.

"It's an EMF and if you stop undressing them with your eyes, you'll notice that it's going off. Something's going to happen on this plane!" She whispered in a panic. They watched the guys as they walked to the back of the plane to talk to a flight attendant.

"Son of a bitch. I knew it. This is why I hate flying." Adonia started to panic, but Genna tried to calm her down.

"Look. We don't know what we're dealing with here, but it seems like they do. We should try to talk to them. See if we can help. They might need it." Adonia looked at her friend like she was crazy, but saw reason. The flight attendant walked pass them and brought the copilot with her soon after. They gave each other the nod and followed suit. When they reached the back, they saw the copilot on the floor being held down by the nervous passenger. His skin was sizzling.

"An exorcism right here, right now? Oh come on!" Adonia's words accidentally slipped out of her mouth. The other passenger with longer hair gave them a skeptical look.

"I need you to go out there and make sure no one gets in. Can you do that? Amanda?" He said nicely to the flight attendant. We were pushed out as well.

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him." The other yelled. Sam followed by reading a book in Latin.

"You've got to be kidding me. What do we do?" Genna asked her dazed friend.

"We wait." She said as she walked back to her seat. Genna was confused.

"Wh-what? Why?"

"They know what they're doing. We'll only get in the way. An exorcism doesn't take four people anyways." Adonia was suddenly calm and somewhat emotionless.

"How can you be so sure? Just a minute ago, you were freaking out, now you're being rational?" Genna was getting upset. Adonia turned to her with a serious look.

"It's Dean and Sam Winchester. They know what they're doing." Genna was taken aback. What were the odds of being on the same plane as them at this time? There was a commotion going on in the back and it was clearly heard by them. Then, the plane suddenly dropped. It took all of Adonia's strength not to panic. She knew, deep down, that everything was going to be okay. The oxygen masks came down almost instantly, passengers were screaming, and some were tossed throughout the plane. The sudden thunder and lightning was a sign that the demon had be released, but the job wasn't done. Adonia and Genna put on the mask for safety. Adonia looked back and saw Sam trying to catch his book to finish the exorcism. He finally got a hold of it and continued the spell. When he finished the spell, there were visible bolts of energy that caressed the inside and outside of the plane. The wind subsided and the plane was back in flight.

Everyone exited out of Gate 13 and was offered assistance by paramedics. They girls declined and kept walking. The FBI was around asking some people questions, but they made sure to stay clear from that. Adonia spotted the guys and nudged Genna. They walked over to them.

"Not your everyday flight, huh?" The guys looked at each other and back at them.

"Who are you?" Dean asked sternly.

"I'm Adonia Lapidus and this is Genavieve Belacqua, or Genna for short. We need your help." They were much taller than Adonia and Genna, yet not very intimidating. Adonia let out a sigh.

"We need to find your father, John." Dean scoffed.

"Funny you should say that. We're looking for him too. Now what do you want with him?" He wasn't the nicest person, that was obvious. Sam nudged him arm.

"We haven't been able to get a hold of him. We've been looking for him for a while now." Sam was the clearly the nicest of the two. Adonia nodded in a different direction so they could talk in private, away from the FBI.

"My parents were taken. By who or what, we don't know. The only lead we have is your father. My mother called him while they were being attacked. Whether he answered or not is unknown, but it's a start. We've known him ever since we could remember and he's always helped out our families. We've never asked him for anything, but I'm not stopping until I find him and my parents." Dean thought for a moment.

"Lapidus and Belacqua huh? I know that name. I think I know your parents. Haven't seen them in a while. But look, we can't help you. We're looking for our father and the thing that killed our mom." Adonia cut him off.

"Great. So you understand how badly I need to find him." Sam sighed.

"I think what Dean's trying to say is, there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry." Adonia looked at Genna and laughed.

"I don't think you understand our position here. We know just as much as you do about anything supernatural related and probably more. We're hunters, but we've also been countless hunted. We're equipped, we have money. We're coming with you." The guys were surprised. Sam motioned that they were going to talk to a second and get back to them.

"Sam, they're not coming with us. We can't put anyone else in danger and they'll only hold us back."

"Yeah, but Dean, you heard them. They need to find dad just as badly as we do. They're hunters and I think they can help us. Even if it involves helping us with side jobs." Dean looked back at the girls.

"I hope you're saying this because of what you just said and not because they just so happen to be two attractive girls." Sam laughed.

"I'm not the one that can't keep it in his pants. Besides, they don't seem like the type that would conflict personal with business." Dean let out a frustrated sigh and turned around.

"Fine. Grab your stuff. You go where we go and if we tell you not to help, don't help. We know what we're doing." Adonia smirked.

"Clearly. That's why Sam took care of the exorcism while you clung to a wall screaming on the plane." The girls laughed and walked off to get their things. Sam couldn't help but to laugh as well.

"Shut up." Dean said as he left to get the car.

The girls got into the backseat of the black Impala.

"So, where to?" Genna asked.

"Iowa."


	3. Home

**Home**

The first night was restless, for Adonia and Sam anyways. The girls had bought a separate room next to Sam and Dean with their own money. Genna was exhausted from the recent near death experience on the plane, but Adonia simply could not sleep. Dean had fallen right to sleep, but Sam had another nightmare. He has nightmares almost every night that wake him up from terror; it's sad, really.

Adonia laid in her own bed staring at the ceiling. She played some music on her iPod to help her sleep, but it wasn't working. She tried reading, but it only led to tears. She walked to the nearby vending machine, but she would forget what she wanted. After a while, she noticed the sun coming up. She knew no one would be awake just yet, so she at least showered and changed into some black, skinny jeans, a light turquoise, long sleeved, semi-dressy shirt, and black combat boots that still came off as stylish instead of worn out. By the time she ran out for coffee and returned, Genna was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Morning." Adonia said to her friend. Genna looked at her and yawned.

"Yeah. Morning." They laughed. Adonia grabbed her bag and slid it over her heard, making a diagonal line across her torso.

"I'm going to head next door. Just come on over when you're showered up and ready." She smiled and left Genna to prepare for the day. After three loud knocks, Dean opened the door with a rude expression.

"Is it completely necessary to knock so loud?" Adonia smirked and brushed past him.

"Absolutely." He rolled his eyes and shut the door. She took off her bag and took a sip from her coffee.

"Hey Sam." He nodded and replied, but continued drawing something on the motel sketch pads. He was clearly awake, but sitting comfortably on the bed. Adonia just shook her head and sat down at the small round table that was cluttered with papers and a laptop marked with stickers.

"So, checking your email?" She said trying to break the silence. Dean glared at her from over the laptop.

"Do I look like someone that gets emails?" Adonia smirked.

"Forget I even asked. I'm looking up recent events that may need some looking into. Am I the only one that cares about hunting evil things?" Dean said as he threw a book at Sam to catch his attention.

"No. I'm listening. Keep going." Sam said, then returning to his drawing. Another knock on the door and Adonia answered to find her red haired friend in her favorite black, leather jackets, black jeans, and boots.

"Great minds think alike, I see." Adonia added as she shut the door.

"...local man shoots himself in the head. Three times." Genna and Adonia managed to hear.

"Any of this sound interesting, pal?" Dean's tone was a more kind this time towards Sam. Sam stared at his drawing and mentioned that he had seen it before.

"Dean, I know where we need to go." Dean laughed slightly, but he was curious.

"Back home, back to Kansas." Genna threw her hands in the air.

"Isn't that the point?" Sam ignored her comment and showed them the drawing; it was a large tree. Sam explained that the same tree was a tree that stood in front of their childhood home. After the fire from their mother's death, they rebuilt the home and there was a new family that had recently moved in. Sam sensed that the family was in danger. Adonia was confused as to why he was suddenly motivated even more to go to Lawrence, but whatever got her there faster was of no concern to her.

Dean and Sam went on about why Sam was so confident about his "feelings". After beating around the bush, Sam finally admitted that the nightmares he was having lately tending to come true. Adonia and Genna looked at each in shock. A look that said "_Could it be"_. They chimed back in and heard Sam mention witnessing "Jessica's" death, blood dripping from the ceiling and a fire. He forgot they were there for that moment.

"Wait, what?" Genna asked with harsh concern.

"Who's Jessica?" The girls were now standing up. The guys looked at each other and then back at them.

"Nothing. Look, this all has to mean something, right?" Genna didn't want to drop the subject and Adonia could sense it. She extended her hand in a "calm down" motion to hush her curious friend.

The trip was silent, but after a few hours, they made it safely. When they arrived to the house, Dean and Sam made the girls stay in the car, for personal reasons. They understood and waited patiently.

"What do you think that was all about?" Genna asked, eager to ask questions.

"Which part? The nightmares or the deaths?" Adonia let out a sigh and looked out the window to find the guys going into the house.

"This girl, Jessica...it sounds like she died the same way Mary did. I can't imagine what Sam could be going through. No wonder why he seems so closed." Adonia tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear to blend in with her wavy bun.

"As for the nightmares, they're definitely premonitions; only, a little different. He obviously isn't like me. Born with it, maybe, but why would it only kick in now? We'll have to check the Book of Shadows to see if there's something about temporary powers. That only makes me wonder if Dean has some kind of powers as well." Genna scoffed.

"Dean isn't capable of anything like that., I'm sure." Adonia nudged her and laughed.

Dean and Sam came back out of the house with Sam talking eagerly. When they got back in the car, they explained that there was a single mother and two children that lived there. Sam had a strong feeling that the same demon that killed his mother was going to do the same thing to this family. Dean didn't want to believe it, but he wanted to look into their father's whereabouts.

They arrived at the old car garage to ask their father's old coworker some questions. They let Genna take care of this since she was the expert out of the group when it came to asking the right questions.

"We're opening some of our unsolved cases and the Winchester disappearance is one of them." She explained sternly, but yet kind to John's friend.

"Well, what do you want to know about John?" He had a slur to his voice, but it didn't bother her.

"Whatever you remember and whatever sticks out in your mind." Everyone else stood around her to listen and play off as "part of the bureau".

"He was a stubborn bastard, I remember that," he began to say with a laugh, "and, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose and all. It's that Marine thing. But, uh, he sure loved Mary and he doted on those kids."

"But that was before the fire." She purposely did not question herself. He concurred the statement sympathetically.

"Did he ever talk about that night?" She was becoming to quicken her questions.

"Nah. Not at first. I think he was in shock." She kept her thoughts on the actual answer to her question. It was apparent that she knew what she was doing and had confidence.

"Right, but eventually," again, another statement, "what did he say about it?"

"Ah, he wasn't thinkin' straight. He said, uh, he said something caused that fire and killed Mary." It was clear that he thought of it as a joke.

"Did he ever say what did it?"

"Nothing did it. It was an accident. And electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin'. I begged him to get some help, but, uh..." Without skipping a beat, Genna interrupted.

"But what?" She was more stern than kind.

"Well, it just got worse and worse."

"How?" Her audience was impressed with her quickness and determination to get answers.

"He started reading these strange old books and going to see this palm reader in town." Genna looked at Dean and Sam as she brought out paper and pen.

"Palm reader? Do you have their name?" He scoffed and denied a name.

"Missouri Mosley? That's a psychic?" Dean said interrupting Sam as he read the few psychics available in town. Dean brought out John's journal and pointed out a certain page.

"I went to Missouri and now I know the truth." Sam read curiously out loud.

"I always thought he meant the state." And on that note, the four hunters drove to have a talk with Missouri.

It was a house, an old house. Adonia half expected one of those fake psychics with a small room, sequins, and crystal ball. Genna leaned in and whispered,

"You should set up a place like this. Maybe get one of those turbid. You could be the next Miss Cleo." The girls laughed as Missouri walked into the room with another customer.

"Poor bastard. His woman is cold bangin' the gardener." The girls sympathized the man, but they couldn't help but to laugh to themselves.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Dean said with a laugh.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news. Well, Sam and Dean, I don't have all day for this." She motioned them in her direction, but took a glance at the others.

"Adonia, Genna, you too." They looked at each other confused, but followed. They walked into a living room type area with Missouri standing there with her hands on her hips and a smile. She seemed about middle-aged, but very charismatic.

"You all grew up to be so handsome and beautiful. You were a goof lookin' thing." She laughed directed at Dean. Everyone else laughed as well, except Dean.

"How do you know _us?_" Adonia asked regarding herself and Genna. Missouri smiled at them.

"John has told me so much about you and your families. He practically sees you as family." Genna and Adonia smiled at each other. Missouri reached for Sam's hand.

"Oh Sam. I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father, he's missing?" Adonia and Genna looked at each other with sad eyes. The final missing puzzle piece was set in place. Sam has lost his girlfriend the same way he lost his mother. Tears were building up, but Adonia held them back. Now was not the time.

"How'd you know all that?" Sam said without amusement.

"Well, you were thinkin' it just now."

"W-where is he? Is he okay?" Dean asked anxiously.

"I don't know." She said sincerely.

"D-don't know. You're supposed to be a psychic, right?" They could hear Dean's usual "smart ass" voice coming out.

"Boy, you see me sawing some boney tramp in half and I'm a magician? I may be able to sense thoughts and read energies in a room, but I can't guess and pull facts out of thin air. Sit! Please." Missouri's stereotypical Black, wise attitude came out clear as day and it was pretty funny. Genna always joked that Adonia was going to be just like that when she got older. They all sat down and Missouri suddenly spoke.

"Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table and I'll whack you with a spoon." Dean seemed like a little boy.

"I didn't do anything." He said innocently.

"Well, you were thinkin' about it." Everyone else was enjoying this so much. Getting back to business, Sam and Dean started asking questions. Missouri explained that John had come to her after the fire, hoping to sense echoes or fingerprints, any kind of supernatural trace. She never knew what it was, but she knew it was very evil. Unlike anything she has sensed before. No activity has been going on in the house ever since; no sudden deaths or freak accidents. It struck her curiosity as to why it was suddenly acting up. Sam thought something was about to happen with his father's disappearance and Jessica's death happening all at once.

With Missouri squeezed in the middle of the backseat, they all drove back to the house to see if she could sense anything now. Adonia was wondering why she hasn't had any visions lately. Perhaps it had something to do with her shock of the disappearance; she didn't know.

Something had clearly just happened. Jenny, the mother, was carrying her youngest son with fear in her eyes. She was hesitant to let anyone in the house, but with some convincing from Missouri, she let them in. Of course, that was lead with a slap on Dean's head and a quick lesson about manners, followed by sweet talking about the obvious pain Jenny was going through.

Sam's old nursery, the little boy's current room, was the source of the dark energy. However, it was not the same energy that took Mary. In fact, there is more than one that are there because of what happened to their family; a magnet for paranormal activity, a poltergeist. Dean guaranteed that no one was going to die in that house ever again. So, they returned to Missouri's house to get some herbs together. They were to be mixed together, put in small bags, and placed in the North, South, East, and West walls of the house.

Adonia convinced Jenny to take her son and daughter to the movies while they got rid of this thing. They all took care of a wall and Missouri took the basement. Genna was in the kitchen, cutting into the wall with a small ax. She heard a noise behind her and ducked quickly when a knife came flying at her. With her powers, she thrust the kitchen table upright to protect her, just in time for several knives to get stuck in the wood. Adonia in the babies room when a dresser came towards her. She quickly moved out of the way and knew something was wrong. She checked Jenny's bedroom and saw Sam on the floor with a lamp cord strangling him.

"Sam!" She ran next to him and tried pulling on the cord, but it was too tight. She didn't know what else to do, so she found the bag of herbs on the floor and quickly kicked in a part of the wall and put the bag in the wall. A bright white light nearly blinded her. She lifted her head from her arms when she knew the light was gone within seconds. Sam was grasping for air. She ran over and took the cord off and tried lifting him. She hugged him for comfort while he still tried to catch his breath. She had saved lives before, but nothing compared to that moment. She had never felt so grateful in her life.

Back downstairs in the kitchen, everyone gathered. The kitchen was a mess.

"You sure this is over?" Sam asked Missouri.

"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?

"Nevermind. It was nothing, I guess." Jenny came back in the house and wondered what happened. Sam offered to pay for everything and Missouri volunteered Dean's help to clean up.

"Well, what are you waiting for, boy? And don't cuss at me!" Dean sent her a glare, but did as he was told. They left after about twenty minutes and dropped Missouri off. The hunters drove back to the house and watched from across the street. Sam was confident about this feeling he had about the house. Unfortunately, he was right. In the window, Sam could see Jenny banging on the window for help; just like in his dream. They all ran inside with panic. The adrenaline hit them like a ton of bricks. Dean went to get Jenny and the rest went after the kids.

Dean kicked down Jenny's door and they ran for the little girl's room. Sam was already there with her son, but the girls were practically frozen. There was a figure engulfed in flames slowly walking towards the girl's bed. Sam froze too, but pushed through his shock and grabbed the girl.

"Let's go!" Sam yelled as he ran pass the girls. They snapped out of their trance and ran out of the house with them. Only to find Sam still in the house after they heard the little girl scream. She said that something took Sam, then the front door slammed shut. Dean, Adonia, and Genna went back to the car to grab weapons. They all ironically picked guns.

Dean tried kicking down the door, but the ax worked better. As the door was being torn apart, Adonia could hear the flames and dark whispers from the poltergeist.

"Dean, hurry!" He knock off two panels from the bottom of the door and just climbed though, the girls followed. They all called for Sam and found his pressed against a wall. Dean took out his gun, ready to shoot.

"Dean, don't!" Sam exclaimed. He stopped, but questioned his brother.

"I think I know who it is." Sam said as the poltergeist was starting to take a different form; Mary.

"Mom." Dean muttered. They couldn't believe it, for all different reasons. The girls have only seen pictures, but the boys had vague memories. She said her names with a smile on her face. She was so beautiful. She wore a white gown and her blonde waves seemed to just flow. Tears were forming in her eyes and she slowly backed away.

"You get out of my house and let go of my son." She said looking up at the ceiling and then burst into flames again. She was gone and Sam was released.

"Now it's over." He said between breaths.

As Dean thanked Jenny for their childhood photos, Adonia and Genna talked to the kids. Adonia was especially good with kids. She only worked with them since college, but also loves kids on a personal level. Missouri re-investigated the house and found no spirits. Turns out that Mary destroyed herself going after the poltergeist; to protect her boys.

Before getting back in the car, Missouri pulled the girls aside.

"Sam and Dean don't know, do they? About your powers?" Adonia felt a lump jump down her throat.

"I didn't think so. It might be best to keep it that way. They've been through a lot and I can tell they're already starting to trust you. But if you ever get the chance to protect them, make sure to do so." The girls nodded in understanding.

"Everyone has a secret to be kept." Missouri winked at them, but it only confused them.

"Don't be strangers!" She shouted as they all walked back to the car.

"I'll be seeing you." Missouri said while looking at Sam. The girls watched Missouri as they drove away. She was smirking at them leaving the girls nervous.


	4. Truth

**The Truth**

"Goodnight, guys." Genna said as she walked through her motel room. Adonia was already sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the ground.

"You okay?" Genna said as she kicked off her boots. Adonia stood up.

"Yeah. Fine. I'm going to go next door for a little bit. You're welcome to come, but I don't know how long I'll be." Genna looked at the clock, _2:13._

"That's okay. I could easily fall asleep. I'm going to call my mom and dad to say hi. I'm pretty sure it's only 9pm there." Adonia nodded and left.

**"Hey mom." Genna said happily.**

** "Honey! It's Genavieve! Pick up the phone! Sweetheart, how are you?" Genna was laughing at her mom's enthusiasm. Her slight Scottish accent made it even better.**

** "Genna? How are you, sweetheart?" Her father's thicker Scottish accent made her feel safe.**

** "I'm fine, really. I just thought I'd call to say hello and check in." She was tearing up. Adonia's situation scared her terribly. She feared that the same would happen to her family and that she would lose the only other family she had.**

** "Aw, don't cry. We're alright, dear. We only worry about you and Adonia. How is she doing?" Her mother said tenderly. She loved the sound of their voices. They were the sweetest people you could ever meet. So sincere and kind.**

** "I-I don't know. She hasn't slept in two days. We can't find John. No one knows where he is. Not even Dean or Sam. We're traveling with them now; also searching desperately." Her father groaned.**

** "Where are they now? You're not in the same room, are you?" Genna laughed at her father's concern.**

** "No, dad. They're in the next room. Not even a door connecting to ours. Don't worry. Addie has Mike and I have a lot on my shoulders."**

** "Oh, leave her alone. Listen, sweetie. We trust you. Just promise us you'll come back home safely." Her mother said taking over. Her father tried to interrupt.**

** "I promise. I love you." Her father sighed.**

** "I love you too." They both said out of sync.**

After a couple of knocks, Sam answered the door.

"Adonia? Hey." Looking restless and unwell, Adonia just stood there.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She managed to say. Sam looked back at Dean who returned a sly wink. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Sure." After giving gestures to make Dean stop, Sam closed the door behind him. In the middle of the parking lot, there was a good bit of closed off grass with a bench in the middle, facing the road. Across the street were some closed businesses for the night and a street light. The sat down on the bench with a little bit of space between them.

"So what's up?" Sam said looking at her. She was staring off in front of her. She had a habit of doing that a lot recently. She looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry about Jessica. I can't imagine what you're going through. I mean, I've seen many terrible things my whole life, but I've yet to lose anyone like that." Adonia laughed slightly to herself.

"Yet." She added. Sam had a feeling as to where this was going.

"We're going to find your parents. I promise." She finally looked at him with a smirk.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. I appreciate it, but I know that this can end either way. The longer it takes, the more the chance gets lower." Sam knew she was right, but he wanted her to stay positive.

"When was the last time you slept?" He asked with concern.

"What day is it?"

"Technically, it's Saturday, but we'll go with Friday." Adonia widened her eyes for a second.

"Wow. Wednesday night." She said without a spark of shock in her voice. Sam got up and extended his hand.

"Come on . You should get some rest." Adonia just looked up at him.

"You haven't been getting much rest either." Sam stopped as Adonia stood up.

"These are thin walls, Sam. When I'm awake in the middle of the night, I can hear you talking in your sleep when you're having nightmares. Then, you wake up grasping for air. I worry about you. I mean, I worry about all of you, but with you, it's different." Sam didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure what she meant. It pained Adonia to keep her powers a secret from him. She could help him control his powers, talk him through his nightmares, but she didn't want to scare them away. She needed their help. She sighed and turned around to walk away.

"Well, thanks for the talk. I better get back inside. Goodnight." Sam stood there speechless. _What just happened?_ He thought. Adonia heard and felt guilty.

Sam's phone rang.

"Dean." He mumbled half asleep, but Dean was sound asleep. He picked up the vibrating phone and answered it.

"Sam, is that you?" Sam sat up quickly.

"Dad. Are you hurt?" Sam was suddenly wide awake.

"I'm fine." His voice sounded sincere.

"We've been looking for you everywhere. We didn't know where you were, if you were okay." Sam spoke quickly, obvious from excitement.

"Sammy, I'm alright. What about you and Dean?"

"We're fine. Dad, where are you?"

"Sorry kiddo. I can't tell you that."

"What? Why not?" Dean was now awake and leaned up in his bed, listening attentively.

"Is that dad?" Dean asked in shock.

"Look, I know this is hard for you to understand. You're going to have to trust me on this." Sam thought quickly and tried to ask as many questions as he could.

"Dad, Adonia and Genavieve are with us. They're looking for you. They need your help." John sighed and took the phone away from his ear for a moment.

"I was hoping they wouldn't. Knowing them, I should have known better and realized that they would." He finally said.

"Do you know what happened to her parents? She hasn't slept in days." Just then, several loud bangs sprang at the door.

"Open the door!" Adonia yelled from the other side. Dean was only wearing pajama pants, but got up quickly to open it. She ran past him and extended her hand to Sam.

"Give me the phone." She said, clearly upset. Sam then thought of Adonia's sleepless nights and the thin walls. He gave her the phone.

"Where are they, John? What did they say to you?" Adonia's heart was racing so fast, it felt like it was going to burst. Genna stood close by and Dean put on a shirt in respect.

"Addie, they're gone. I'm sorry." Adonia's face went blank. Her free hand was practically shaking.

"What do you mean?" She said with a softer voice.

"They made a deal with a Crossroad Demon when they didn't think you were going to make it after the car accident." When Adonia was 15, she got into a car with a friend, but she drove recklessly and drove straight into a tree. Her friend made it out with a few scratches, but the doctors didn't think Adonia was going to pull through with a few crushed ribs, head trauma, and the loss of so much blood.

"They never said when the Hell Hounds were going to come for them, but the demon promised to let them spend some time with her beforehand," he paused, "they were dragged to Hell. I am so sorry, Addie. I would have done anything to help them, but there's nothing that can be done." Adonia dropped the phone on the bed.

"Addie? What happened?" Without saying a word, she stormed out of the room and slammed her motel door behind her.

Sam picked up the phone and tried to figure out where he was. He found out that John knows about Jessica and may be closing in on the demon that killed her and Mary. He ordered Sam to write down some names, but he refused. Dean took the phone and asked where his father was with great concern. He simply said, "yes sir", and wrote down the names.

Genna ran after Adonia. The door was still unlocked and Adonia was digging through their chest.

"Addie, what's wrong? Talk to me!" As Genna stood there, Sam and Dean came into the room.

"Get out! You don't want to see this." It was then that Genna saw Adonia bring out their Book of Shadows. The book that held every spell and every supernatural creature that was ever known by all of their generations. Sam and Dean were confused. Genna turned around and tried to push the guys out.

"You guys better go." When Adonia started speaking words out loud, a sudden wind hit the room and the lights flickered. Genna slowly released her arms from them and turned around. Suddenly, someone appeared in the middle of the room. He appeared as a handsome man. Crossroad Demon's have a tendency to appear as someone attractive to lure people and manipulate their feelings.

"Show your true form. I'm not here to make a deal." Her voice was stern. The demon cocked his head and slowly turned into a terribly ugly man with dark red eyes.

"Bring them back." She demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His voice was raspy and deep.

"Like Hell you don't! Does Lapidus ring a bell? There's no deal, no manipulating. You will bring them back." Angry grew within him.

"Maybe you shouldn't get in car accidents. Maybe your parents would still be alive." Adonia was hit by all adrenaline.

"You bastard!" She pushed the demon with all force, but a bright yellow light pierced out of her hands and he flew across the room and fell to the ground. Everyone was scared and speechless. Adonia was shaking and looked down at her hands with shock. The demon looked at her and got back up. With great speed, he ran to her and grabbed her throat, lifting her in the air. Everyone moved at once to help her, but a force pushed the against the wall and kept them there.

"Do not test me. Do you know that I can easily kill you right now?" A tear escaped her eyes.

"Go ahead. You already killed my parents. They meant everything to me. What's the point?" The demon scoffed and released her. She fell to her knees, coughing.

"You're not worth it. Don't call for me again or else I will kill you." The demon disappeared and everyone was released. Genna ran over to Adonia and put her hand on her shoulder. Adonia shrugged it off.

"Don't." She said as she stood up. She looked over at the guys who were still in shock.

"So now you know. We're witches. We have powers. We're not evil. We hunt the evil. Don't believe me? I honestly don't care anymore. About any of it. Just do me the favor of dropping us off at a nearby train station instead of leaving us stranded." She then grabbed her bag and slammed the door behind her.

"That makes so much more sense now!" Sam said breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about?" Dean said barely breaking his shock.

"When she came to talk to me last night, it seemed like she was trying to tell me something, but she hesitated. I thought it was something else, but she just wanted to tell me about her powers." Sam felt like an idiot.

"There's a better time for this. I can't believe what just happened. Her parents are dead. Don't you get it? And I can't go to her. I know her too well. She'll push me away. Oh my God. They're dead." Genna sat on the bed and cried. Dean went to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe I can go talk to her?" Sam said standing near the door. Genna wiped her eyes and shoved Dean away.

"I appreciate the thought, but don't touch me." Dean glared at her and got up.

"Bitch." They had this little rivalry building up out of nowhere. Without any form of permission, Sam walked out of the door to find her across the street, walking away. He ran after her.

"Adonia, wait!" She ignored him and kept walking. When he finally caught up to her, he stepped in front of her; her eyes empty.

"We're not mad. I understand why you kept it from us. Right now, our main concern is you. I've never seen anything like that." Adonia walked past him with crossed arms.

"Yeah, well, welcome to our world." Sam stepped in front of her again and hugged her. She just stood there, not doing anything.

"I know what it's like to lose someone, especially to something _evil_." He whispered the word "evil" since people were walking by.

"If I lost Dean and dad too, I don't know what I'd do. But I wouldn't want to go through it alone. You can always talk to me. You don't...have to go." He pulled away from her.

"Might as well. We've only been in the way. I have to go back home and come up with an excuse as to why my parents are-" She started tearing up.

"We'll get you back home." Adonia felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. _Mike_. She turned it off and shoved it back in her pocket.

"What's the point? My life is practically a lie. I barely enjoy my job, I'm planning on marrying a guy who doesn't know the slightest thing about my life, and my family is gone. There's nothing for me back home." She looked away and sighed.

"I'll stay and help you get your father back, then take me home to say goodbye." Sam nodded.

"Okay. No problem." He hugged her again, but this time, she returned it. They walked back to the room. Genna and Dean were on opposite sides of the room, waiting impatiently. They were practically the same. When Sam and Adonia entered the room, they both stood up.

"We're staying."


	5. Scarecrow

**Scarecrow**

It was still dark, but they headed to Burkitsville, Indiana; their next job.

"Three different couples, all went missing." Sam was driving with Dean in the passenger seat. For once, Adonia listened attentively, instead of in a trance. Genna was more than concerned, but she knew asking her questions wouldn't go over so well.

"And they're all from different towns, different states?" Sam asked intrigued.

"That's right. Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip across country trip. None of them ever arrive at their destination. None of them are ever heard from again." Sam questioned why their father would make them travel to Indiana at this time. The attacks happen in the second week of April, year after year. Genna suggested that maybe John wanted them to get there before another couple got killed.

The car started to slow down.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"We're not going to Indiana. We're going to California. Dad called from a pay phone, a Sacramento area code."

"Sam..." Dean said with disbelief.

"Dean, if this demon killed mom and Jess and dad's closing in, we gotta be there." The guys bickered back and forth, the words grew harsher as the conversation kept going.

"Yeah? It's called being a good son!" Dean exclaimed. Sam stopped talking and got out of the car. Everyone got out of the car, but the girls stayed by their doors as Sam and Dean continued arguing. Sam had grabbed his things and started walking down the road. Adonia's heart dropped.

"Sam?" She exclaimed. She ran to him.

"You can't just go. We need you. _I_ need you." He looked at her with sad eyes.

"Sam, I will leave your ass here!" Dean exclaimed, Adonia didn't break her eye contact.

"That's what I want you to do." He said over her shoulder. She looked down, disappointed.

"Goodbye Sam." Dean said as he shut the trunk and began to get back in the Impala.

"Adonia, let's go!" Sam looked back at her.

"I'm sorry." Sam said, then walked away. She hesitantly walked back to the car and they drove off. She wanted to cry now more than ever. The one person that encouraged her to stay with them and not give up just walked away from them. Genna grabbed Adonia's hand in the back seat and gave her a sympathetic look.

The sun had finally come up, but it had started to rain. Ironic for the dreary day that has gone by so far. They pulled into the little town. Population seemed be less than a hundred even.

"Dean. You can't just leave him." Genna had to say something.

"I didn't leave him. He left me." Genna stood down when she heard his words. He was clearly upset and she didn't want to argue with him.

They got out of the car and headed towards Scotty's Cafe. It seemed more like a diner. They saw a man sitting in a rocking chair in front of the establishment. Dean tried to find out if he knew anything about the recent missing couple, but he denied it. It was quite an awkward conversation. Scotty just seemed sarcastic and unfriendly. Their next stop was across the street to Jorgeson's General Store. The well-aged married couple didn't recognize them either until a young woman spoke up.

"Did the guy have a tattoo?" _Interesting._ Adonia thought. The woman walked over to Dean and took a look at the missing person's ad.

"Remember? They were just married." She had a mild harsh tone in her voice.

"You're right. They did stop here for gas. Weren't here for more than 10 minutes." The older man had a sudden recollection.

"You remember anything else?" Genna chimed in.

"Told them how to get back on the interstate and they left town."

"Could you point us in that same direction?" Dean asked before Genna could get a word out.

They went on their way and Adonia sat in the backseat by herself. So many thoughts running through her head and none of them made her feel better about her situation.

"You know, I can handle questioning people on my own. I don't need you to do everything." Genna said turned to Dean. Adonia didn't even think of the reasons why she shouldn't have let her sit up there.

"Yeah, well, I'm the one who does this for a living. My car, my investigation, my questions." Dean turned up the classic rock music that was playing subtly in the background. Genna quickly reached up and turned it back down.

"The only one? I'm pretty sure I've done this just as long as you. Just because I have an actual job, doesn't mean I don't do this for a living. I'm a Private Investigator, Dean. That's makes me twice as capable of asking questions than you." Genna is used to taking cases on her own. Anyone that stood in her way whether they were with the FBI, CIA, or just a Sheriff, she stood her grounds.

"Oh. So because I don't have a degree in questioning people, I'm not capable of asking questions?" Dean got louder and so did Genna.

"Of course not! You always take control of the situation and normally, it's for the worse. Like instead of talking things out with Sam, you _make _him leave. You never think about whether you're saying the right thing or not. You let anger take control and you can't do that!" Adonia sat in the middle of the backseat and stared straight through the windshield. The yelling back and forth between Dean and Genna, plus being able to hear their thoughts were unbearable.

"I didn't _make _him do anything! I gave him the option and he left. So why don't you stay out this because quite frankly, it's none of your business." Genna started to speak.

"Both of you! Shut the hell up! We will worry about your temper issues when we figured out what the hell is going on in this town, okay? If either of you have anything left to say, I highly suggest you spit it out now or else don't say another damn word about any of it." Genna and Dean looked at each other and turned back to the road. It was the most Adonia has spoken to them since the incident and it wasn't the most pleasant thing they wanted to hear.

Suddenly, through the silence, the EMF started going off, the signal was strong.

"What the hell?" Dean said as he tried to reach for his bag in the backseat. He pulled over so he could take a look at it without distractions. They all got out of the car into the foggy orchid that was on the side of the road. It didn't look like anyone was working on it currently, but with the cold weather, the orchids didn't seem very lively; neither did the scarecrow. The crows were heard in the distance, so perhaps it did it's job. By the looks of the old, faded clothing, unkempt black hair, and sewn, featureless face with deep, empty eyes, the scarecrow could scare off a WWF fighter.

"Dude. You're fugly." Genna and Adonia gave Dean a skeptical look. He shrugged his shoulders. Dean took a look at the scythe type hook in his right hand and grabbed a ladder. Dean took a look at the arm and took out the missing person's ad again.

"What is it?" Genna asked from below. Dean got down from the ladder and gave them the ad.

"It's a tattoo."

They went back to the little shops in Burkitsville to get some gas. Emily, the young, blonde woman from earlier was there to help. Adonia noticed a red SUV with the hood popped. It was another customer, a young couple. Everyone was a big suspicious and worried that something was about to happen. So, the went into Scotty's Cafe again to look into it. By coincidence, the couple was in there, eating a great meal. Scotty became uneasy and tried to get them to leave, but they wouldn't.

Dean tried to convince the couple to let him fix the "broken brake line" for them, but they didn't eel comfortable with it. He continued to tell that the roads weren't safe at night.

"Here we go." Genna mumbled under her breath. She knew Dean would just scare them away. Adonia gave Genna a gentle nudge to keep her from saying something.

"...you might be in danger." The girls heard suddenly. The couple turned away and tried to finish their meal in peace. Genna glared at him and Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. The door bells chimed and the Sheriff walked in. Scotty walked over and mumbled some words to the Sheriff. They knew the call was for them. The Sheriff walked over to their table.

"I'd like a word, please." He asked nicely, but it wasn't genuine.

"Come on. I'm having a bad day already." Dean spoke up. The Sheriff sighed and leaned in on the table.

"You don't want to make it worse." The Sheriff rubbed Genna the wrong way and Adonia could sense it. She grabbed Genna's arm under the table to ease her. Genna was famous for back talking other authorities. They all got in the car and were escorted out of the town.

"Does he really have to follow us out like that?" Genna said allowed.

"They're hiding something. That's obvious and we're going to find out what it is." Dean said, then he drove off the car and pulled off somewhere. They were going to wait around until sundown and go back to the orchid. That's when the couple said their car would be ready and Dean had a feeling they would end up at the orchid.

When they arrived at the orchid, everyone grabbed a weapon. Dean grabbed a shotgun, Genna grabbed her katana, and Adonia grabbed her old Greek revolver. It had been based down from hunter to hunter, generation to generation. As the walked quickly through the orchid, they heard panicked screams. They ran to the sound and found the couple. Behind them, was the scarecrow; quite alive.

"Get back to your car." Dean demanded the couple. As the scarecrow approached them, they did as they were told. The rest aimed their weapon at the creature. Dean and Adonia fired, but the scarecrow maintained its fast pace. They had to run. When they got back to the car, the scarecrow was gone.

"What the hell was that?" The man asked.

"Don't ask." Genna said sternly. It was for their own good not to know.

The next morning, after sleeping in the car, Dean called Sam. Differences aside, he had to tell him what was going on. He needed Sam's help. Adonia had a rough night sleeping, so she was woken easily. Genna was always a heavy sleeper, no matter where they were. Adonia was surprised that Dean was so calm, like nothing happened between them.

"I can't cope without you, you know?" He said in a witty way. Dean had obviously done his research. He told Sam that it wasn't a spirit, it was a Pagan god.

"The annual cycle of its killings and the fact that's it's always a man and a woman. And you should see the locals. They way they treated the couple; fattened them up like a Christmas turkey." Sam spoke on the other end, but Adonia couldn't hear him. She wanted to hear his voice more than anything at that moment; make sure he was okay.

"Some kind of ritual sacrifice it seems." Sam spoke again.

"The scarecrow takes its sacrifice and for another year, the crops won't wilt and the disease won't spread." According to Emily, the towns that surround them had dying crops, but their crops seemed blessed, untouched.

"I'm actually on my way to a community college to meet with a professor. You know, since I don't have my trustee, sidekick, geek boy to do all my research." Adonia couldn't help but to smile.

"Actually, uhm," it seemed as if Dean was trying to ask Sam something, but could find the words, "I mean, don't think..."

"Sam, you were right. You gotta do your own thing, live your own life," he paused, "you've always known what you want and you go after it. You stand up to dad and you always have. Hell, I wish I- Anyway, I admire that about you. I'm proud of you, Sammy." Adonia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was happy that Dean had confessed all of these things to Sam, but in the back of her mind, she knew he was saying goodbye.

"Take care of yourself. Call me when you find dad."

Genna didn't wake up until they got to the college. Adonia woke her up gently and explained where they were. Dean walked ahead of them and lead the way. Adonia and Genna walked side by side in the back.

"Are you okay?" Genna asked her. Dean looked back and met eyes with Adonia. She looked down, unable to look at him.

"I'm fine. Let's just get this over with." When they approached the professor, Dean continued to ask many questions. Genna knew that Dean already had thoughts in his mind and figured she would let him ask the questions this time.

The Vanir seemed to be the god they were looking for. A tree fused with magic and used to create a scarecrow in orchid fields. The god feeds on a man and a woman and brings live to the fields in return. Dean wondered if setting the tree on fire would kill the god, but the professor claimed they were only legends. When Dean opened the door, he was hit in the face the bottom of a rifle. The girls were ready to attack, but were hit on the back of the head, knocked unconscious as well. The professor and the Sheriff stood there and looked at each other.

When they awoke, they were in a cellar. It must have access to the outdoors because they could hear the heavy rain very close by. The cellar doors opened. The older couple from the general store stood there.

"Why are you doing this?" Adonia exclaimed.

"For the common good." The woman said. Instead of doing anything else, they shut the door. Dean ran up the steps and tried to ram open the door, but it didn't work.

"Great. This is a first. Don't think I've ever been sacrificed to a Pagan god before. Possessed and taken over by a spirit so the host could have a body to live in, but never this." Genna couldn't help but to laugh at her.

The girls had nothing in mind as to what to do. They didn't have the Book of Shadows to look up any spells. They felt hopeless. The cellar doors open again. The couple, Scotty, and the Sheriff stood there with guns.

"It's time." When they arrived at the orchid, they were tied up to trees, including Genna. The town's people hoped the god would take on another sacrifice. For once, Genna let down her guard and cried softly. The older woman knelt down and tried to convince her that what they were doing was for the better. The woman actually believed that what they were doing was okay.

"Get away from her." Adonia said behind her. Adonia and Dean were set up close to each other in the front and Genna was tied behind Adonia's tree. The Sheriff walked over to Adonia and motioned quickly towards her with his gun. She barely blinked. He glared at her and walked away along with everyone else.

"I hope your apple pie is freaking _worth it!_" Dean yelled at them.

"Dean, shut up." Genna said as her tears went away. She was sincerely scared, but she realized crying wouldn't help. They sat there and tried to move around get lose, but the ropes were tight. It was now nightfall and they knew it was too late.

"You don't have a plan, do you?" Genna asked Dean.

"I'm working on it." He said, but Genna exhaled heavily.

"You said that hours ago!" She exclaimed back at him.

"Please. Now is not the time to fight. I'm sick of it all together anyways." Adonia said calmly. It was clear that she had already given up.

"Can you see movement yet?" Dean asked trying to look behind him.

"I think he's still there." Genna said as she vaguely saw the scarecrow's figure on the cross. Genna heard movement.

"Oh my god." She knew this was it.

"Dean?" The figure said. It was Sam. Adonia was speechless. Sam walked over and unraveled Dean.

"Keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute." Dean said as he rested his arms.

"What scarecrow?" They looked back and it was gone.

They were all loose and ran to find the sacred tree. To their surprise, the town's people showed up with guns. To concerned about the escape, they all kept talking back and forth until a scythe pierced through the older man's chest; the scarecrow's kill. It then took the wife and ran off with the them. The Sheriff and Scotty ran. They made it out of the orchid, which seems to be the only place the scarecrow can go. They barely spoke a word and waited until morning. It wasn't very far off. They walked back through prepared with gasoline. They finally found a tree with markings and Sam emptied the can onto the tree. They watched as the tree set fire. When they arrived back into town, they made sure that the young woman got on a bus to get away from the town. Now that her Aunt and Uncle were dead, she didn't need to be there anymore, but she was okay.

Adonia walked next to Sam as they all walked back to the car.

"I hope you know I'm not speaking to you." She said breaking the silence. Sam laughed.

"And why's that?" She looked at him with a smile, then walked into the car. Sam wasn't going to California. He was staying where he belonged.


	6. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

"Dean, can we please stop somewhere? I need to get coffee or something." Adonia whined from the backseat.

"Seriously, when was the last time you slept?" Genna asked next to her. It was spacious enough to prop her leg wherever she pleased. Adonia thought for a moment.

"Not really sure. Maybe five minutes total since we left Virginia." Everyone looked at each other. Dean quickly pulled into a gas station with a mini mart. Sam turned around from the driver's seat.

"You _still_ haven't slept?" Adonia shrugged her shoulders.

"I rarely sleep. It's weird. I can't remember the last time I actually slept a full night. I work 12 hours at the hospital, then spend my spare time on side art projects for my own enjoyment. Next thing I know, it's morning. It's not a big deal. I'll go get some coffee and I'll be golden for the day. Okay?" She gave a sweet smile and got out of the car. Genna peaked her head out of the car window.

"Hey. Bring me some chocolate." Adonia turned back around.

"Get your own chocolate. I don't do that slavery shit anymore." Genna laughed hysterically, followed by everyone else. Sam and Dean weren't used to Adonia's dry racist humor she spat out at times.

"Actually, Sam, why don't you get me some coffee? You know how I like it." Dean winked at his brother. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hey. Just because she's nice enough to do something for someone else, doesn't mean I am." Sam thought about it for a moment as Adonia began to walk in. He sighed.

"Fine." He opened the door somewhat angrily and entered the mini mart. The bell above the door rang and the cashier gave a greeting. Sam nodded his head and smiled with acknowledgment and looked at Adonia. He grabbed the coffee as she looked around the candy aisle. He walked over to the aisle in front of her and pretended to look for something.

"Burkitsville was pretty hectic, I imagine. Good thing I showed up." He said breaking the silence. Adonia looked up and smirked, but didn't reply. Sam looked off to the side and laughed.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. You're not speaking to me." A man inched in to grab a candy bar and pardoned himself.

"Oh, you're fine." She replied. Sam laughed at her arrogance and walked over to her.

"You know, it's funny that you're not speaking to the person that you claimed you _need_." Sam said closely next to her. She looked in front of her path realizing that she told him those words the night he left. As he walked away to pay for the coffee, she looked at him as he smiled from ear to ear. The door bell rang again.

"We don't have all day." Dean said through the door, then left out to the car. They had a quick job to get to, but they wouldn't arrive until nightfall.

As soon as they could, they pulled off somewhere to rest. Adonia barely paid attention to where they were except that it was somewhere between Indiana and Michigan. The brothers and the practical sisters parted ways and went into their own rooms.

"You actually going to get some sleep tonight?" Genna asked as she sat on her bed and kicked off her shoes. Genna had a habit of picking the bed closest to the door. Adonia tossed her messenger bag on the bed and took a glance around the room. She shrugged after a few seconds.

"Maybe. Don't know yet. I'll try though." Adonia took her cell phone out of her bag and noticed she had three missed calls. _Mike_. She thought.

"Shit." She said aloud. Genna plopped on her bed and took out her laptop to check her emails.

"What's wrong?" As Adonia grabbed her jacket, she headed for the door.

"I haven't contacted Mike in a couple of days. With Sam and Dean around, he's more worried than usual about my anonymous trips." She said as she showed Genna the message stating _3 missed calls_. She looked at the fun in shock, then laughed. Adonia closed the door behind her as the breeze caught her hair. It was actually moderately warm outside, but with the night sky and almost full moon, the air was cooler. She slowly walked around as the phone rang.

**"Addie?" Mike said in a worried tone. She looked down at her feet with one hand in her pocket.**

** "It's me. How are you?" She spoke calmly, trying not to sound upset over her recent discovery.**

** "How am I? How are **_**you**_**? Have you found your parents yet? John?" She held back her tears. She had no idea how she was going to explain the sudden death and disappearance of her parents to anyone that didn't know of her family's true life. She blocked it out of her mind completely. She's learned to lie to Mike quite well over the years, but this was her most difficult task.**

** "I have spoken with John, recently. I have all the information that I need. I can't give too much detail now, but I'll be back soon. Not entirely sure exactly when, but soon." She could hear Mike scoff in the background. She despised frustrating him so much, and she began to think that he didn't believe her lies.**

** "Well, you should probably call in work and let them know you'll be a little longer." Adonia was silent for a moment. She thought she heard a noise.**

** "Hello?" Mike asked, irritated by the silence.**

** "Yeah. Yes. I'll call tonight. Thanks. Listen, I have to go. I'll call you again as soon as I can." **

** "Okay. I love you." He sounded slightly less annoyed.**

** "Alright. Bye."**

She flipped her phone closed and held it under her chin as she thought about the various lies she had to conjure up when she returned home; whenever that was.

"Who was that?" A voice from behind her asked. She gasped and kicked the person in the stomach, causing them to crouch over, coughing.

"Oh my God. Sam, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was you. Are you okay?" She asked as she stepped closer to him. He stood up and held his stomach with a smile.

"No, no. I'm fine. That's a hell of a kick though." She laughed.

"I'm better with my gun. Luckily, I didn't have it on me." She said to him with a wink. He laughed.

"Whoever that was seemed really worried. Family?" Adonia looked at him like he should know better.

"Right. Sorry. I forgot." Sam's apology was sincere. He forgot that she had mentioned having no family left, except for Genna.

"I guess you could call him family. It was my…fiancé." She hesitated to say the word. It didn't feel right. Sam looked embarrassed.

"Oh. I didn't know you were…engaged." Sam stumbled over the word as if he didn't want to say it as well. Adonia took a deep breath and laughed as she thought.

"Well, it was going to be official the night my parents disappeared. I was going to have dinner with them and announce the engagement for approval. They never liked Mike and I together since he was human and didn't know of our little secrets. So, I guess it's safe to say he's just a boyfriend." Her heart was racing as she explained her situation. Sam nodded as he listened.

"I wanted to marry Jessica, but we know how that ended." The conversation was beyond awkward.

"At least you loved her with every part of you. That's what it takes. Trust, communication, loyalty, and love with all your heart. If you don't have all of those things, what's the point?" Adonia seemed sincere and lost. Sam felt guilty for never warning Jessica of the dangers out there; the demons to look out for. He knew for a fact that he loved her, but maybe Adonia was right.

"Anyways, I should really get inside. I need to attempt to sleep. See you tomorrow?" She asked with a smile as she walked by him. Sam smiled back, but obviously still in thought.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Sam stood there for a few more seconds contemplating his previous conversation. He wasn't sure what he was thinking anymore.

Another sleepless night. Adonia may have slept for five minutes, but she wasn't sure. She enjoyed being able to see the sunrises, but she wouldn't miss them either. Someone knocked on the door rapidly, it was only the middle of the night; even Genna stirred and awoke. For better decency, Adonia put on flared sweatpants over her men's boxers, knowing it was probably a Winchester. She cared less of her tank top.

"We're leaving now. Pack as fast as you can." Sam said as soon as she opened the door. Sleepily, Genna sat up and groaned.

"Did Dean's stolen credit card get closed out?" Adonia laughed, but Sam wasn't phased.

"We'll talk in the car." He left immediately after speaking. Adonia closed the door and the girls were confused; worried. After 15 minutes of fast packing and taking turns with quick showers, the girls were ready. They were very used to having to move quickly on their own hunts.

As they they carried their bags to the Impala, the boys were putting in their final luggage.

"That was fast." Dean noted.

"We're used to it." Genna snapped back quickly.

As soon as they drove off, Sam jumped on his phone. He pretended he was a Detective from one of Dean's stolen badges to get information. As he was placed on hold, Adonia couldn't hold back her impatience.

"Can you please tell us where we're going? I'm not big on surprises, especially supernatural ones." Genna agreed.

"Sam thinks his nightmare is going to actually happen. So, we're trying to track down this guy, which won't happen, from dying." Dean wasn't convinced, or he refused to believe it.

"It felt different, Dean. Real. Like when I dreamt about our old house and Jessica." Adonia had a lump in her throat. She closed her eyes for a moment and hoped she was wrong.

"Why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan?" Adonia managed to hear Dean say. _Oh God_. She thought.

"Jim Miller. Saginaw, Michigan. You have a street address? Got it. Thanks." Sam wrote down the information and hung up.

'Checks out. How far are we?" Adonia felt ill. Genna put her hand on Adonia's arm and whispered,

"Are you okay?" Adonia took a breath and concentrated.

_Sam's an empath. Like me. I know it. The premonitions, the nightmares becoming a reality. I don't know what I'm going to do._ Genna heard Adonia communicate with her through her mind. Adonia has the ability to send thoughts to other people and hear each others thoughts. In a way, it's like talking to each other, but empathic powers aren't required for the other person.

_Talk to him, Addie. He can't go through this alone. We didn't have someone straight on with the same powers that we have to teach us. You can help him._ Genna thought. Her intentions were sincere, but Adonia didn't see the point in it. She didn't think she was going to be around Sam much longer to teach him all he needs to know; help him grow in strength. Adonia shook her head and exited Genna's thoughts. Genna knew she was being blocked. She felt so restricted with her powers compared to Adonia. Genna had to watch her temper, make sure she didn't move anything telekinetically by accident. Adonia could just read thoughts, get visions, and no one would know; sometimes.

When they got to the man's house, it was too late. It had already turned into a scene of the crime spree. Cops and caution tape were everywhere. They didn't even get out of the car to see what happened. The crime scene was in the garage, the body was being zipped up in the nocturnal bag. When they parked the car and got back, a crowd had already formed. They blended right in and asked what happened.

"Suicide. I can't believe it." The older blonde woman said.

"Did you know him?" Sam asked trying to find out as much as he could.

"I saw him every Sunday at St. Augustine's. He always seems...seemed so normal. I guess you never know what's going on behind closed doors."

"Tell me about it." Adonia mumbled under her breath. Genna nudged her.

"How did-how are they saying it happened?" Adonia knew exactly what Sam was going through. The first visions are the worse. Trying your hardest to save an innocent, figure out how to stop it from happening again. So many questions rack your brain, it's overwhelming.

"I heard they found him in the garage. Locked inside his car with the engine running." Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"Do you know about what time they found him?" Sam continued to ask questions. He needed every detail.

"Oh, it just happened about an hour or two ago. Oh, his poor family. I can't even imagine what they're going through." Sam brushed past the girls, walking quickly back to the car.

"Sam, we got here as fast as we could." Adonia said trying to calm him down.

"Not fast enough. It just doesn't make any sense. Why would I even have these premonitions, unless there was a chance that I could stop them from happening?" So many answers flowed through her mind at once.

"I don't know." Dean stepped in. Adonia was beyond relieved.

"So, what do you think killed him?" Sam asked moving on.

"Maybe the guy just killed himself. You know, maybe there's nothing supernatural going on at all." The girls sighed. They knew Sam wouldn't get premonitions unless it was. There was so little time to explain everything, anything at all.

"I'm telling you, I watched it happen. He was murdered by something, Dean. It trapped him in the garage."

"Well, what? A spirit, a poltergeist, what?" Dean was very misunderstanding and it pained the witches.

"I don't know what it is. I don't know why I'm having these dreams, I don't know what the hell is happening, Dean." _I do._ Adonia wanted to say.

"Come on, let's just pick this up in the morning. We'll check out the house, we'll talk to the family." Genna said reaching for the car door.

"Genna, you saw them, they're devastated. They're not gonna wanna talk to us." Sam said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, you're right. But I think I know who they will talk to.." Dean chimed in.

"Who?" Sam asked, but Dean only smirked at him.

The next morning, Sam and Dean showed up in an ironic attire, as did the girls. The victim's brother, Roger, opens the door to find two priest's and two novices.

"Good afternoon. I'm Father Simmons, this is Father Frehley, Sister Mosley and Sister Williams. We're new junior priests and soon to be nuns over at St. Augustine's. May we come in?" Everyone else thought Dean was being completely ridiculous. Roger nodded and let them in.

"We're very sorry for your loss." Sam kindly said. The girls nodded gracefully.

"It's in difficult times like these when the Lord's guidance is most needed." Everyone wanted to slap Dean on the back of his head for being hypocritical, but they let it be.

"Look, if you wanna pitch your whole Lord-has-a-plan thing, fine. But don't pitch it to me. My brother is dead." As Roger was getting upset, Jim Miller's, the victim, wife entered the hallway.

"Roger, please." She was much kinder. She was an older, blonde woman who seemed kind. She offered them some coffee and lead them to the living room.

"It was wonderful of you to stop by. The support of the church means so much right now." Mrs. Miller said as she handed them their coffee cups off of a tray.

"Of course. After all, we are all God's children." Sam couldn't help, but to give Dean a strange look. Mrs. Miller gets up and leaves. Genna glared at Dean as he reached for a mini hot dog that were placed for the many guests at the house for the wake.

"What?" He said with his mouth full.

"Just tone it down a little bit, _Father_." She snapped at him, as always. Mrs. Miller came back and sat next to Dean. She was a very conservative woman and sat down properly. With his mouth still full, Dean spoke, Genna rolled her eyes.

"So, Mrs. Miller, did your husband have a history of depression?" Her eyes were tearing up.

"Nothing like that. We had out ups and downs, like everyone. But we were happy." She couldn't contain her tears.

"I just don't understand how Jim could do something like that." As Mrs. Miller wiped away her tears, Adonia leaned in to give her a tissue from the box on the coffee table. Sam gave his condolences to Mrs. Miller for finding her husband in that way. She corrected him and mentioned that her son, Max, found him. Sam got up to speak with him as Dean tried to start a conversation about the house; to see if there were any paranormal activities without actually asking.

The girls were stuck with nothing to do. Dean had left to go upstairs to "use the bathroom". Knowing that he was searching for any signs of anything, they slowly made their way upstairs. Sam followed soon after.

"Anything?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Zip."

It was now nightfall and they found a vacancy at Escanaba Motel. It was a very country-like motel, but most were. When the girls sat their things down, the returned to the other room to go over what they knew. When they entered the room, Dean was cleaning his weapons and Sam was posting papers and photos on the wall like an FBI meeting at a bureau. The girls sat down on different sides of the room as the guys went over what they have so far, nothing.

"The family said everything was normal?" Adonia asked Dean as he was explaining that he searched the house well enough.

"Well, I mean, if there was a demon or a poltergeist in there, don't you think somebody would've noticed something. I used the infrared scanner, there was nothing." Adonia sat back in her seat and cross her legs in thought.

"So, what, you think Jim Miller killed himself? And Sam's dream was just some sort of freakish coincidence?" Sam was surprised she took his side. It was the first either of the girls mentioned Sam's premonitions.

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure that there's nothing supernatural about that house." Dean was still distracted in his cleansing. Sam grimaced.

"Well, you know, maybe, uh-maybe it has nothing to do with the house. Maybe, it's just, uh-gosh, maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way." Sam then clutched his head in pain. Everyone turned their eyes to him. Adonia was practically on the edge of her seat.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked before Sam inhaled sharply and fell on his knees.

"My head!" He screamed in pain. Adonia rushed over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. Sam looked horrified, but as Adonia gasped and closed her eyes, Sam did the same.

**There is a flash of white light and it appears to be Roger Miller's small kitchen, Jim's brother. Roger enters the kitchen with a brown paper bag of groceries and sets it on the white counter. He opens a newly purchased beer and drinks from it, with his back turned away from the door. A dark figure walks past the doorway. In the kitchen, the window on the opposite side opens. Roger feels the draft and slowly turns around. He closes the window and locks it without thinking much of it. He turns back to the groceries and continues to put them away, but the window unlocks itself and opens again. Roger was now confused, walks back to it and tries to shut it; it doesn't budge. He sticks his head out of the window and looks up. Suddenly, the window slams shut on top of Roger's head, and all is seen is a large amount of blood splattered on the glass.**

Adonia opens her eyes and backs away. Sam is still on the floor panting and sweating, looking terrified.

"It's happening again. Something's gonna kill Roger Miller." Sam said in a panic. As Adonia stepped back, Genna approached her.

"What just happened?" Adonia was in shock.

"We shared a vision." She looked at her worried friend.

"That's never happened before."

Haphazardly, everyone got into the car and drove off. Sam got on the phone to try to find Roger Miller's address before it was too late. Adonia sat in the backseat, practically sweating. Genna held her hand in the meantime until they could be alone to find out everything.

"450 West Grove, Apartment 1120." Sam said as he hung up the phone. Dean nodded and stepped on the gas. Dean asked if Sam was really okay. It was obvious that Dean worried more and more about his brother and wanted to help. Genna was stirred that they didn't even notice Adonia's condition. Adonia kept her silence to prevent questions.

"Dean, I'm scared, man. These nightmares weren't bad enough, now I'm seein' things when I'm awake? And these visions, or whatever, they're getting more intense. And painful."

"Come on, man. It'll be alright. You'll be fine." Dean seemed as if he wanted to talk about something else, but Sam continued to vent.

"What is it about the Millers? Why am I connected to them? Why am I watching them die? Why the hell is this happening to me?" Adonia felt a tear drip down her face, but she quickly wiped it away. She leaned up from her seat and touched his shoulder.

"I don't know, Sam, but we'll figure it out, okay? We all face the unexplainable every single day, this is just another thing." It was a bit of a lie, but she had to say something to lead away from suspicion of her silence. He turned around in his seat.

"No. It's never been us. It's never been in the family like this." He turned back to Dean and looked at Adonia again.

"Tell the truth, you can't tell me this doesn't freak you out." Adonia swallowed her words and looked at him seriously.

"This doesn't freak me out."

Within a few more minutes, they arrived outside of Roger's apartment. They saw him walking down the street with his grocery bags.

"Hey Roger! Wait up a minute!" Sam and Dean shouts intertwined with each other.

"What are you guys, missionaries? Leave me alone." Roger replied in a frustrated tone. He failed to listen and walked inside his apartment anyways. Quickly, Dean turned the car and parallel parked by an unpaid meter. They all ran out of the car, with Sam already at the door. Roger shut the door behind him and it was locked from the outside.

"I don't want your help." They all said things that slurred together and were obviously ignored as Roger walked away. Dean told them to follow him as he ran to the side of the building. There was a gated door that Dean kicked down to run through. They ran down the small bricked hall and climbed over a wall, then up the emergency exit stairs. They heard a window close violently and a splatter; they stopped. Snapping out of it, hoping he wasn't dead, they continued running up the stairs. Dean stopped next to a blood splattered window and examined it, they were too late. Sam looked ill and the girls looked away. Dean searched his pockets for a cloth of some sort and handed it to Sam.

"Here, start wiping down your fingerprints, we don't want the cops to know we were here. Go, go, come on. I'm gonna take a look inside." Everyone did as they were told. Sam seemed the most disturbed. Soon after, Dean returned and they walked back to the street.

"I'm tellin' you, there was nothing in there. There's no signs either, just like the Millers' house." Dean reassured them.

"I saw something in the vision, like a dark shape. Something was stalking Roger." Adonia was about to say the same, but stopped herself.

"Yeah. Something doesn't feel right about this," she said instead.

"Well, whatever it was, we can be sure it's not connected to their house." Dean replied in focus.

"No, it's connected to the family itself. So, what do you think we got? A vengeful spirit?" Sam asked, actually directed towards the girls as well.

"Yeah, there's a few that have been known to latch onto families, follow 'em for years." Genna chimed in. Adonia had a feeling she knew what it was. She could sense it, but she wasn't sure; nor could she say.

"Banshees." Sam added as they got back into the car.

"Basically like a curse. So, maybe Roger and Jim Miller got involved in something heavy. Something curse-worthy." Dean continued to say after Sam's comment.

"And now something's out for revenge. And the men in their family are dying. Hey, you think Max is in danger?" Genna was engaged in the situation. She felt as if she were onto something.

"Let's figure it out before he is." Dean said, then started the car.

"Good idea." She responded sarcastically. Dean was about to say something, but Sam spoke first.

"Well, I know one thing I have in common with these people." Dean removed his glare from Genna and turned to Sam.

"What's that?"

"Both our families are cursed." He said with a slight laugh.

"Our families not cursed. We just...had our dark spots." Sam laughed.

"Our dark spots are pretty dark."

"You're...dark." Adonia actually laughed and shook her head.

"Jesus..." Everyone laughed at Dean's bad comeback.

They returned to the house the next day, which wasn't too far off. It was a sleepless night for everyone. They wore their minister and novice outfits once again to maintain their appearance. Max was the only one awake, but he was the only one they really wanted to question. They were kind and calm, asked questions in a non-suspicious manner. He looked very pale, but he always looked pale. He had curly hair and a short hair line that revealed his entire forehead. Max answered their questions somewhat nervously, but would return a smile in between. Questions about Roger and his father were brought up, specifically during Max's childhood. He seemed the most stirred at that point and kept asking "why", "they were perfectly normal, happy".

To avoid taking much more time, they left in peace. As they walked out to the bright, cloudy day, they spoke about their suspicions. They knew there was something wrong about his childhood.

"I say we go find the old neighborhood, and find out what life was really like at the Millers'." Dean said as he took off his white collar. Everyone agreed and made themselves more comfortable. They stopped off at their motel rooms to change quickly and get back on the road.

The neighborhood was quiet and old. Stone walls in front of each house and a small hill of stairs to reach each 2+ story home. Genna saw the man they were looking for and lead the group to him. They made their introductions kindly.

"Have you lived in the neighborhood very long?" She asked as her first question.

"Yeah, almost twenty years now. It's nice and quiet. Why, you lookin' to buy?" The man replied as he stood there with his rake.

"No, no, actually, we were just wondering if you might recall a family that used to live right across the street, I believe." She continued to say. The man sighed as if he had a haunting memory.

"Yeah. I remember. The brother had the place next door," he pointed across the street, "so, uh, what's this about? That poor kid okay?" Everyone looked at each other briefly, confused.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked from behind Genna. He stood behind with Adonia since Dean and Genna normally take over the questioning.

"Well, in my life, I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean, I'd hear Mr. Miller yellin' and throwin' things clear across the street. He was a mean drunk. He used to beat the tar out of Max. Bruises—broke his arm two times that I know of." Adonia gasped quietly and put her hand over her mouth in disbelief.

"And this was going on regularly?" Sam asked calmly.

"Practically every day. In fact, that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy, but the worst part was the stepmother. She'd just stand there, checked out, never lifted a finger to protect him. I must have called the police seven or eight times, never did any good. " Sam's calm face turned disgusted.

"Now, you said stepmother." Dean noted.

"I think his real mom died. Some sort of accident—a car accident, I think." The man turned to Sam who was breathing heavily and clutching his head.

"Are you okay, there?" Sam shook it off, but was obviously still in pain.

"Yeah." Dean grabbed his brother's shoulder.

"Thank you for your time." Genna said as she lead Sam to the car.

"Yeah, thank you." Sam said over his shoulder. Adonia kept her distance, but was curious. She opened the door for Sam and grabbed his arm. They both stopped. Sam stared at the house and Adonia closed her eyes.

** There is a blinding flash of light and suddenly they could see the Millers' kitchen. Mrs. Miller is chopping vegetables quickly.**

** "I don't know what you mean by that. You know I never did anything." She said with tears in her eyes.  
>"That's right. You didn't <strong>_**do**_** anything. You didn't stop them, not once!" Max said in tears from the corner. He walked towards her and the knife on the cutting board begins to move, then levitates in the air.  
>"How did you—?" She began to say as she backed away towards the archway. The knife flies through the air towards her and she pins herself against the wall. The knife points itself directly at her eye, barely a centimeter away.<strong>

** "Max, please!" She cried. The supernatural act was not to question at this time. She just wanted to live.  
>"For every time you stood there and watched. Pretending it wasn't happening!" He yelled at her. Just as many tears fell from his eyes and in hers.<br>"I'm sorry!" She pleaded, still stunned.  
>"No, you're not. You just don't want to die." The knife moves backwards, then flies straight towards Mrs. Miller and goes straight through her head; blood sprays on the wall. Max stands there, shocked.<strong>

Dean gets Sam in the car and Adonia slowly walks to the other side of the car. They drive off, overlooking Adonia's strange actions.

"Max is doing it. Everything I've been seeing." Sam said shaking his head. He was still in a little bit of pain from his vision. Adonia's visions aren't painful, but these recent connections have been. She remained silent in the backseat again, beginning to sweat and her heart racing. Genna tried to communicate with her through her mind, but Adonia blocked her out.

"You're sure about this?" Dean asked, still trying to get used to the visions as well.

"Yeah, I saw." Adonia scoffed under her breath.

"How's he pullin' it off?" Dean's eyes reared between the road and Sam.

"I don't know. It looked like telekinesis." Genna's pupils enlarged with shock and her heart practically stopped. _What are the odds that all of this is happening at once? Sam's premonitions, Max's telekinesis. It's like we're being drawn to the situation, but why?_ Genna thought; Adonia heard.

"So, he's psychic? Like a spoon-bender?" Genna glared at him.

"Don't be stupid." Dean snapped back at her, but Sam interrupted before he could say anything.

"I didn't even realize it, but this whole time he was there. He was outside of the garage when his dad died, he was in the apartment when his uncle died. These visions, this whole time, I wasn't connecting to the Millers, I was connecting to Max. The thing I don't get is why? I guess because we're so alike?" Adonia was staring out the window.

"He's nothing like you." She said mildly harsh without breaking her eye contact with the scenery. Genna looked at her, somewhat affected by her comment. Knowing their friendship, she shook it off and assumed she didn't mean anything by it on their terms. Sam turned to her.

"Are you okay?" She still didn't turn to him. She just couldn't look at him.

"Golden." She said jokingly. He didn't buy it, but he turned back around.

"Well, we both have psychic abilities. We're both— " Sam began to say.

"Both what? Max is a monster. He's already killed two people, and now he's goin' for a third."

"Well, with what he went through—the beatings. To want revenge on those people, I'm sorry, man, I hate to say it, but it's not that insane." Sam said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, but it doesn't justify murdering your entire family." Dean was getting upset.

"Dean-" Sam was cut off again.

"He's no different than anything else we've hunted. Alright, we've gotta end him." Dean pulled over and turned off the car.

"Dean!" Genna yelled from the back. She couldn't believe what he was saying. Would he kill her if he knew of her abilities?

"We're not gonna kill Max." Sam said turning to Dean.

"Then what? I hand him over to the cops and say, 'Lock him up, officer, he kills with the power of his mind.'"

"Forget it. No way, man."

"Sam-" Sam interrupted him quickly.

"Dean. He's a person. We can talk to him." Genna said sitting up in her seat.

"Hey, promise me you'll follow my lead on this one." Sam said tapping Dean on his arm to get his attention.

"Alright, fine. But I'm not lettin' him hurt anybody else." Dean reached into the glove compartment and pulls out a gun. No one else bothered grabbing a weapon and got out of the car. Genna felt that she had a chance to help them with her own powers. Adonia struggled to walk, let alone fight. The Winchester's rammed into the door and saw Max and his stepmother in the kitchen. Sam and Adonia recognize the scene.

"Fathers? Sisters?" The stepmother said as she wiped her hands from chopping the vegetables. Max looked down guiltily.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked with tears in his eyes. The skin around his eyes were red from presumed previous crying.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt." Dean said. Sam knocked his hands together in a fist nervously.

"Max, could we, uh-talk to you outside for just one second?" He managed to ask.

"About what?" Max asked with a nervous laugh.

"It's—it's private. I wouldn't wanna bother your mother with it. We won't be long at all, though. I promise." Max and his stepmother exchanged a glance. He agreed to go with them. The girls were willing to stay with his stepmother and try to get her out of the house. As Sam and Dean walked towards the door, Max looked in the mirror and saw Dean's gun sticking out of his jeans. The door suddenly slams shut, as well as the windows. Everyone turns around in shock.

"You're not priests or nuns!" Dean took out his gun and pointed it at Max, but Max used his powers to take it from him. The gun dropped to the floor and slid over to Max. He picked it up and pointed it at Sam and Dean. Remember Adonia and Genna were behind him, he motioned the gun towards them and made them move next to the brothers.

"Max, what are you doing?" His stepmother yelled with fear.

"Shut up!" He yelled back and threw her against the counter island with his powers, causing her to hit her head and cry.

"I said shut up!" He yelled again, holding his head. Sam stepped forward.

"Max, calm down!"

"Who are you?" Max asked, practically shaking the gun.

"We just wanna talk to you." Sam said calmly. He kept his hands to his side so Max wouldn't be threatened.

"Yeah, right! That's why you brought this!" Dean felt guilty, but he stood by wanting to protect everyone.

"That was a mistake, alright? So was lying about who we were, but no more lying, Max, okay? Just, please—just hear me out." Dean kept his eyes fixated on the gun and Max.

"About what?"

"I saw you do it. I saw you kill your dad and uncle before it happened." Adonia wanted to talk to Max. She felt she had a better grip on how to negotiate with him, but Sam needed to learn. Genna wanted to throw the gun away, but two minds using telekinesis to defend each other could end terribly.

"What?" Max asked in disbelief.

"I'm having visions, Max. About you?" Their tones were calmer.

"You're crazy."

"So, you weren't gonna launch a knife at your stepmom," he pointed to his eye, "right here? Is it that hard to believe, Max? Look what you can do. Max, I was drawn here, alright? I think I'm here to help you."

"No one can help me!" Max said between tears.

"Let me try. We'll just talk. Me and you. We'll get everyone else out of her."

"No, Sam." Adonia said knowing it wasn't a good idea to leave him unprotected. He held up his index finger to silence her. The light fixture on the ceiling starts to shake.

"Nobody leaves this house!"

"And nobody has to, alright? They'll just-they'll just go upstairs."

"Sam, I'm not leavin' you alone with him." The girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes, you are." He said quietly, making eye contact with all of them. Sam could see the fear in Adonia's eyes.

"Look, Max, you're in charge here, alright? We all know that. No one's gonna do anything that you don't want to, but I'm talkin' five minutes here, man."

"Sam." Dean said nervously. Sam held up his index finger again.

"Five minutes. Go." Max said, his voice cracked. Dean and the girls walked past Max as his gun followed them. Dean knelt down and slowly picked up Max's stepmother, Alice. They follow up to her bedroom and tend her the wound on her head. Adonia paced back and forth across the room.

"Addie, calm down. Everything's going to be okay." Genna said kneeling next to Alice, holding her hand for comfort. Adonia shook her head.

"No. Something's not right." Dean wiped the blood from Alice's forehead.

"Don't tell me that. I'm worried enough as it is." Adonia stopped and looked at Dean with a glare. Adonia thought she heard a thud downstairs, but wasn't sure. She felt a sharp pain and fell to the floor. Genna ran to her.

"Addie! What's wrong?" Adonia kept wincing in pain with her eyes closed.

** Everything is a blur. The bedroom door opens on it's own, Max follows in soon after. There were faint voices, cries for help. She hears a man's voice, sounds like Dean. Soon after, a gun shot. Dean falls to the floor.**

Adonia woke up and stood quickly as the door opened; it was happening. Genna grabbed her and they stood next to Dean.

"Max!" Alice said as he pointed the gun towards her with his powers. Dean stepped in front of her.

"Stay back it's not about you." Max said calmer than usual.

"If you wanna kill her, you gotta go through me first." Dean said sternly. Max smiled coldly.

"Okay." The gun then clicked and the trigger pulled back slowly, but Sam stormed into the room. Everyone stood frozen.

"No, don't! Don't! Please. Please, Max. Max, we can help you, alright? But this—what you're doing—it's not the solution. It's not gonna fix anything." Max was crying, but calm.

"You're right." He said. He turned around quickly and so did the gun. A gun shot fired and Max fell to the floor with a whole in his head.

"No!" Sam shouted, but it was too late.

Adonia and Genna spoke briefly, but mainly Genna. She explained that Adonia was in too much shock to speak and they understood. Alice described what happened, but couldn't help but to cry. She lied for everyone, but the story fell through. Sam nodded his head towards her to thank her.

"I lost everyone." She cried to the police officer. Adonia closed her eyes and turned away. The same thought ran through her mind each day. She walked outside and sat in the grass next to Dean's car. Everyone came outside soon after.

Adonia wept until she couldn't breathe. It was as if her body exploded and imploded at the same time. For a woman that accepted her life for the way it was, it suddenly made no sense. Her career, her family, her powers, the man she loved disappeared in her mind in an instant. Whether she cared or not was inevitable; like she entered Limbo with no left or right to turn to. Everyone ran to her when they heard her cries. The cops were inside, so no one else was stirred. Sam knelt down next to her and touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. He backed off quickly, confused.

"I can't take it anymore!" She was shaking and spoke as she cried. She got up and looked at Sam, Dean, and Genna before speaking.

"Everything has changed and it will _never _be the same." She said with a raised tone. She sniffed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't even know what's going on anymore." She said calmly and looked at Sam.

"I'm an empath." Genna was surprised it was said, but she wanted to confess their powers badly. Sam and Dean were lost.

"What's an-" Sam was cut off.

"It's all dealing with the mind. I've been one since the day I was born. I can read thoughts, communicate through the mind," she paused, "and get premonitions." Sam had so many questions and Adonia could feel it.

"I could have said something sooner, but I didn't. I wanted to help you from the beginning, but it was too risky. Especially when Dean wanted to kill Max for using his powers violently. I've used my powers to kill so many demons, I couldn't even give you a number. But what scares me the most is that my powers have changed since yours started. These past two times you've gotten a vision, and with the slightest touch, I got the same exact vision. When you were downstairs, I knew you were getting a vision. I collapsed to the floor and got the same vision in a blur! I don't know why we're sharing visions, but I'm going to find out and fix it." She started to tear up again.

"It hurts too much." Sam had so many thoughts, but all he could think to do was walk up to her and hug her. She hesitated, but he wrapped his arms around her anyways. She wanted for the pain, but nothing happened; just safety. She wrapped her arms around him as he held her head close to his chest.

"We'll figure it out." It was all Sam could say. He wanted to hate her for letting him suffer, but he understood. She was in more pain than him, but could help him with his powers and resolve what was going on with hers. Dean turned to Genna.

"What about you?" Genna stood near Dean.

"Telekinetic." Dean turned to her in shock, yet disgust. Sam broke his hug and turned to her as well.

"What?" Dean snapped. Genna sighed.

"Same as her. I've been one since birth. Our parents could have bound our powers when we were little, but they didn't. Our powers skip from generation to generation. Since neither of our parents had powers, but had the abilities to cast spells, they let us keep them so we would be prepared by the time we reached our teenage years. Good thing too since we've been fighting and hunting since then. But I can move things with my mind, but that's as far as it goes. My parents said that my powers will grow and I'll get other powers when I get older, but I haven't seen them yet. Same for Addie. This seems to be some sort of change."

"Wow. Spells, powers, anything else you wanna tell us?" Dean said not phased by her story. Genna shook her head "no".

"Look. You have to understand. We originally didn't want to say anything so we wouldn't freak you out, but when everything happened, it kind of slipped that we are what we are. Our powers are a different story. We're not dependent on them. We only use them when we really have to. We've never killed anyone that wasn't evil, never human. We won't hurt you. We'll only help you." Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Alright. But you better help Sam because I'll be damned if I see him hurt like that again." Adonia smiled and looked at Sam.

"I promise."


	7. New Beginning

**New Beginning**

The drive was long, but Dean was okay with taking them so far. Genna teased him constantly about taking a plane, but her laughter ended with arguments. Sam and Adonia laughed, but also got frustrated and parent-like to break up the fights. They stopped off a few times at rest stops to grab coffee, use the bathroom, and as the morning approached, wash up and change. After getting changed, Adonia walked out to the car. Dean was sitting slightly on the side of his car.

"How much longer until we get there?" Dean looked at her at thought for a moment.

"Eh, about an hour." Adonia stopped.

"An hour?" She scoffed and took out her phone. She dialed the number and waited for an answer.

** "Hello?" The familiar voice asked somewhat surprised.**

** "Mike. Hey. It's me. Listen, I know this is short notice, but I'm an hour away." There was a brief silence.**

** "Oh. I thought you were going to call sooner." Adonia smiled at Genna as she walked by in a nicer outfit. Hunting wasn't on the agenda for the day, so the girls dressed in their normal attire of skirts and nicer shirts, jeans in Adonia's case.**

** "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were so close."**

** "We? They're coming too?" Adonia didn't think Mike was acting like his usual self. It worried her.**

** "Yes, of course. They're my means of transportation," she said with a laugh, "you don't mind, do you?" She waited for the answer. Dean motioned to his wrist that time was ticking. She held up her index finger to make him wait a little longer. He rolled his eyes and got in the car.**

** "No. It's fine. I'll make some coffee when the time gets close." He sounded more sincere.**

** "Alright. Sounds good. Bye." He gave his love and goodbye, then she hung up. **

She sat in the front seat to give Dean better direction.

"It's about time. I hope he's making dinner because I'm hungry." Everyone laughed and Genna hit his arm.

Dean slowed down the car as Adonia pointed to the right townhouse.

"This is it." Dean and Sam looked out the window in amazement. It was a three story, brick townhouse. Much like the ones commonly seen in England, but they're much smaller on the inside than it appeared.

"Damn. Nice place. I knew you should've become a doctor, Sammy." Sam scoffed and got out of the car, as well as everyone else. Dean began to head for the trunk and unlock.

"No. We'll get our stuff later. Let's just go inside." Adonia suggested. Dean shrugged and followed her across the street. She reached into her black, loose bag and got her keys. She took in a breath before opening the door. Practically all of the lights were on and everything remained the same. Black and white photos decorated the walls, some were her own work, some were more professional and known artists. Most of the walls were off-white, some were yellow. It was a fairly neutral toned home, clean, and neatly covered in furniture.

"This way." Adonia said as Genna walked to the right. It lead straight into the living room, the kitchen after that without a wall or door. Adonia saw no sign of Mike. Her heart began to race. This only reminded her of the night she went to see her parents. After Adonia's long pause, Genna turned to her. She could sense what she was feeling. Adonia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mike?" She shouted so he could hear throughout the house.

"I'll be down in a second!" He said from the upstairs hallway. That relieved her. She finally got comfortable and threw her bag on a stool next to the kitchen island and offered everyone a seat in the living room. Genna had already made herself at home.

"You have a really nice home." Sam said breaking the silence. Adonia laughed.

"Thanks. This is all I need. I don't need a house, a big yard, or anything like that. Something small is fine with me." He laughed. A loud "meow" rang through the hall around the corner.

"Sapphira!" Adonia exclaimed as a black cat gracefully walked around the corner.

"That's not ironic." Dean said. Genna shot him a glare and he returned one.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop glaring at me all the time." He said back to her.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't speak to me. Ever." Adonia sat down the cat as it purred.

"I swear. One night, no arguing. That's all I ask." Adonia actually scolded them jokingly for once. She was in a mildly good mood. Mike came downstairs in a burgundy, long sleeved shirt untucked with khaki pants. Her face lite up as he smiled. They walked to each other and embraced each other tightly. As they broke apart, he cupped her face and pushed her hair out of her face.

"It's so good to see you." She blushed. He turned to the Winchester brothers and extended his hand.

"Hi. I'm Mike Villareal. You must be Sam and Dean. I've heard so much about you." Adonia blushed and walked towards Genna, who was playing with Sapphira. The men exchanged hand shakes.

"Really? Uh, likewise." Dean said awkwardly. He was only told on the drive that she was somewhat engaged.

"Hey Mike." Genna said cross legged from the armchair. He smiled and greeted her as well.

"Does anyone want coffee, besides Genna?" Mike knew she wasn't found of coffee and normally gave her tea. The brothers eagerly accepted the offer and Adonia followed Mike into the kitchen. Dean nudged Sam.

"He's not so bad looking. Looks like you have some competition, Sammy." Dean laughed, but Sam blushed.

"Shut up, Dean." Genna looked at them and turned her head back to the couple in the kitchen; thoughts and curiosity running through her head.

In the kitchen, Adonia walked over towards the sink and reached into a cabinet above her and took out a couple of black coffee mugs.

"Are you home for good?" Mike asked as he took out the cream and sugar. They couldn't be heard from the living, but they were watched occasionally.

"We'll talk about that later. I want you to talk to everyone more first and get to know them. I know you've probably been a little on edge about Genna and I traveling with them, but they're not like that. They're good guys." Mike picked up the coffee pot and set it on a tray, along with the coffee mugs and entered the living room.

"How do you guys like your coffee?" Adonia stood there silently and sighed. Shrugging it off, she grabbed the cream and sugar and went into the living room.

They must have spoken for a twenty minutes without their escapades being mentioned. Everyone else made it a point not to bring it up.

"So, onto what's important, where are your parents?" Mike asked after taking his last sip of coffee. Everyone froze. Adonia slowly set down her coffee on the coffee table in front of the couch. It fit three people, so she sat there with the brothers as Genna and Mike took the armchairs perpendicular to them.

"They were murdered." She said bluntly. Sam and Genna choked on their beverage. Mike looked around at everyone confused.

"What? Wh-what happened? How did they- How long have you known?" She moved her body towards his direction.

"They were attacked at the house. The attacker had kidnapped them, but before it happened, they called John. I got in touch with them and he explained that he didn't know who could have done it. So, we tracked down some people, all over the map and discovered what happened. The murderer is already dead. Someone had already gotten to him." It was vague, but they were impressed that she came up with a logical explanation.

"And you didn't call the police? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Adonia shook her head.

"It's already taken care of. I called Darryl and he's taken care of everything. There will only be a memorial. The bodies haven't been found. I don't want to prolong everyone's worry, which is why I came back as soon as I could." Mike stood up.

"You're lying." As soon as Adonia thought that she thought her lie through, it backfired.

"Mike, I'm not lying. What do you want me to say? This isn't enough? I won't rest until I find their bodies? Is that what you want?" Mike looked enraged.

"It's the same look every time. Whenever you and Genna go on a 'trip' for a long period of time, I cover for you at work, tell your friends not to worry, and when you come home and tell me what happened, you're always so calm. You have this vacant look in your eyes and I hate it. You're a nurse. _That_ is your job. What could be so damn important that you always have to leave, all the damn time!" Sam stood as Mike raised his voice.

"Hey. Take it easy." He said with his hand extended.

"Sam. It's okay." Mike stood back slightly as he noticed the height difference between him and Sam. Adonia stood and faced Mike.

"I don't know what you want from me. I told you from the beginning that dating me wouldn't be easy. But you swore up and down that you could handle it, you could handle anything. And after three years of 'handling it', you decide to propose. So, you tell _me_, Mike, what did you expect? Why yell at me now?" She was stern, but calm. Mike walked closer to her.

"I want the truth." His voice was cold and no one else liked it.

"Fine. But let's talk upstairs." Without hesitation, Mike went upstairs. Adonia looked back at everyone and gestured Genna over.

"I don't know how long I'll be, but I shouldn't be long. Check the fridge to see if there's something they can snack on. And put them at ease. It looks like they're about to explode." She laughed. Genna laughed as well, but was greatly concerned. Adonia went into their bedroom and shut the door behind her. Mike was still standing with his hands in his pockets.

"If you're expecting me to say that I'm cheating on you, I'm not. I may have lied about a lot of things, but I have never cheated on you." He scoffed and turned away.

"I knew it! All these years! So what is it, drugs? Needed a little extra money to get through college?" Adonia rolled her eyes.

"Really? Drugs? You thought I was selling drugs? If I've been doing it for the past three years, don't you think I would have other people making the deals for me by now?" Mike shook his head and walked away from her. She only laughed.

"Mike, I'm joking. Come on. Don't be like this. You have to understand that I had to lie to you to protect you." He turned to her with a disgusted look.

"_Protect _me? From what?" She saw no reasoning with him. He was being stubborn and only wanted to hear what _he _wanted to hear. Adonia walked up to him.

"Let me show you." She reached to touch him, but he flinched. She gave him kind eyes and he became calm. She placed her hands on both sides of his face. He gasped and closed his eyes. A tear escaped her face as she knew what he saw. Images of past battles with demons, her killings, her injuries and near death experiences. He started to fight it and he backed away.

"Get away from me!" He yelled at her. She didn't expect that reaction. She thought that if he saw what she's been through, he would see her side of things.

"I don't know what you are, but I don't want any part of it." Mike was shaking and it made Adonia cry.

"Mike, please. Don't do this. I'm not the bad guy. I save people. Genna and I have been doing this since we were thirteen. Yes, it will always be this way, but we're strong. We know what we're doing." She stepped closer to him and tried to hug him.

"No. I don't even know what that means. Leave. I can't be with you. I've tried to ignore how suspicious things have been over the years, but this... It's ridiculous." Adonia grew angry.

"Ridiculous? You think I asked for this! This is my life, Mike. My whole family went through this. My parents _died _because of this. We didn't ask for any of it. So don't you dare look at me and tell me that it's ridiculous because honestly, there's a lot of us out there who _deal _with this everyday. But fine. I'll leave. You won't hear from me again." As Adonia spoke, she had already began to pack the rest of her clothes. The rest of her necessities were already packed in the Impala from her previous trip. She took her bag and left the room. When she closed the door, she cried.

_After this cruel memory is seen and said,  
>Erase these thoughts, from his heart and head<em>_ ._

Adonia saw a light under the door and walked downstairs after her tears were gone.

"Is everything alright?" Genna asked from the living room. Everyone stood as she stood at the bottom of the stairs with her bags.

"We should probably go. Now." Genna grabbed Adonia's bag as everyone followed out the door. Adonia walked directly to the trunk of the car.

"Hold on a second. What's going on?" Dean asked with the keys in his hand.

"Look, I said that I was going to help you find your father after we found my parents. I'm sticking to that. I'm going to drop these things off at Genna's, if that's alright." Genna nodded in agreement.

"What about Mike?" Sam asked from behind Dean.

"Mike doesn't even know who I am anymore." The guys looked at her confused, but Genna understood.

"He hated everything. I knows all that I've been through, what I am and he wants no part of it. The easiest way to make sure he wouldn't turn me or Genna in was to erase his memory of me. It's what he wanted. Now can you please open the trunk?" Dean and Sam stood still, felt sorry for her, but Dean did as she asked.

They drove to Genna's, but stayed the night. She had a spare bedroom and a comfortable couch.

"I call the spare." Dean said storming into the apartment. Genna rolled her eyes.

"You just passed it, dumbass!" Dean backed up and walked into the room. After throwing his bags on the bed, he walked back out.

"It's okay. I don't mind taking the couch." Sam said with a genuine laugh. Genna turned to Adonia.

"You can just stay with me, of course. And please get some sleep. You need it." Adonia nodded and sat down in a chair. Dean settled in his room and Genna went in the bathroom attached to her room. Adonia exhaled heavily as Sam sat down.

"You alright?" He asked sincerely. Adonia looked over to him and smiled.

"I've been through worse. But hey, enough about me. I'm going to help you with your powers and finding your father." She got up and sat next to him.

"You may have left me once, but you've been so patient with me. I really appreciate it. It's the only thing that has gone right these past two weeks." Sam smiled and looked down.

"It's no problem. Dean's the hard ass, I got the caring side I guess." They laughed. Adonia gave Sam a hug and kissed him gently on the cheek. He looked at her as she stood and turned to him. She smiled and said,

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow's a new beginning."


	8. The Hardest Part

**The Hardest Part**

"Are you sure you should go in?" Genna said at her kitchen counter. Adonia walked behind her, grabbed a cup of coffee and laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to get a chance to say goodbye to everyone." Before taking a sip, she hopped up on the counter by the window. The counter made a geometric "U", including the counter island parallel to the window. The girls turned as Dean came out of his room with tired eyes.

"What's with the scrubs?" He said as he motioned for one of them to get him a cup of coffee. Adonia could see the hair stand up on the back of Genna's neck; her hair was in a high bun. She hopped off the counter and touched Genna's shoulder.

"I got it." Adonia poured Dean a cup and set it on the counter.

"I'm a nurse, remember? Why am I asking? You probably don't. But anyways, I'm going in for a couple of hours to finish some reports and say my goodbyes." Sam walked down the hall, freshly dressed after his shower.

"Won't Mike be there?" He asked as he stood in front of the counter.

"Hey. I don't want everyone worrying about me. I'll be fine. And yes, he'll be there, but it'll be like we've only been friends. I don't care what you guys do while I'm gone, but when I get back, I need to see some people and run some errands before the memorial this week." Everyone nodded and watched her as she left.

"Come on. Let's go." Genna said as she grabbed her keys to her motorcycle. She hesitated and remembered that there wasn't room for them to ride with her and grabbed her other keys to her car.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked with a whining tone.

"If you guys expect to eat while you're here, we're going to have to run to the store. Maybe some other places. I'll show you around. Is that alright?" She asked with a sarcastic look on her face. Dean shrugged as Sam pushed him to start walking.

The atmosphere was different. It gave Adonia goosebumps as the elevator doors opened to the 7th floor, _Neonatal Intensive Care Unit_. She walked around a couple of corners and saw no one at the front desk; that was normal. She opened the wide door to the white walls of the unit. As she walked through another set of doors, she walked into a small open office with three receptionists and nurses standing and sitting.

"Hey stranger!" One of the older black women said to her. She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey everyone. How are my babies doing?" Adonia asked happily. On the darkest of days, her premature patients always made her feel better.

"You're just in time for rounds, actually. Better hurry though." Adonia nodded her head and rushed back to the staff room to set her bag in a locker. The peach walls in the room matched her scrubs almost perfectly. She went out of the room to wash her hands, grab her charts, and meet up for rounds.

"Nice of you to join us, Adonia. How was your trip?" The Cardiologist said from the front of the crowd.

"It took a little longer than expected, but it was alright. Thanks." Everyone at the hospital believed that she was visiting her terminally ill aunt in Lawrence, Kansas; when she was really trying to find John. Mike stood next to her and nudged her.

"I didn't think you were coming in today. Just in time, Carleigh goes home today." Adonia felt like her heart stopped and quickened in speed all at once. It pained her to see him, but she put on a smile. Carleigh was one of her favorite patients. She was a sweet baby, born at only 2 pounds, but would be leaving that day at 6 pounds, 4 ounces.

They went around for their rounds; they went by moderately quickly. Mike promised to fill her in on whatever she may need to know from the past two weeks.

"Holly took over your shifts last week, Brenda this week, but the family kept asking about you." Mike said with a laugh. Adonia was really good with the babies and the parents loved her for it. She wanted to have children of her own, but at 24, she wasn't ready, not even for marriage. Mike walked her to Carleigh's station; he was Carleigh's doctor.

"There you are! We've missed you." The thirty year old, blonde haired mother said from the chair. She was holding Carleigh in her arms. Adonia knelt down next to her and let the newborn play with her index finger. Adonia's face lit up from happiness.

"I've missed all of you as well. I heard you're leaving today. Congratulations." The mother lifted Carleigh and handed her to Adonia. Adonia stood and rocked her gently. The mother placed the small, soft yellow blanket over her baby and tucked it in slightly.

"Thank you, for everything. Really. Even though it's been a bumpy road with my first child, I don't know what we would have done without you. Your parents must be proud to have such a sweet daughter like you." Adonia looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll raise her the same. She's very lucky to have parents like you." The woman's husband came in slightly out of the breath.

"Alright. The car's packed up and ready to go. Oh, hi Adonia! You came back just in time." Adonia shed a tear and laughed.

"Oh gosh. You guys got me all worked up. Take her home before I change my mind and make you stay." The parents laughed and said their farewells. Adonia looked down at Carleigh, who was smiling and moving her legs and arms around.

"Bye beautiful. Be good, okay?" She leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. The parents took their daughter and left happily. Adonia walked to the private bathroom and slid down the wall. She cried in her arms. She must have been in there for five minutes. Thoughts of her recent loss, the way she wished things were, incapable to grasp onto what she wanted anymore, all ran through her head. She cleaned her face and straightened out her scrubs. She went directly to her desk and started finishing her reports. Thankfully, most of the work was already done for her, so she didn't have much to do and could leave by noon.

"Is that a bookstore?" Sam asked as they walked down the street. There was an outlet of stores, with the grocery store on the end. Genna wanted to take the longer way around so they could see everything. Dean laughed.

"Jesus, Sammy. We get a break for once and you want to go to the bookstore. You need to get laid." Genna hit Dean on the arm and turned back to Sam.

"Yeah, Sam. They're really good for rare books. I go there a good bit. Take a look. Do you need anything from the store?" Sam stared at the bookstore and shook his head "no". Genna pushed Dean to keep walking and leave Sam alone.

Genna slung her brown messenger bag in the child seat of the cart and started going through the store. Dean and Genna walked around in silence for the first two aisles. Dean kept throwing things in the cart without a care. After the second aisle of a quarter filled cart, Genna stopped the cart abruptly.

"Do you mind?" Dean tossed a bag of chips in the cart and looked at her confused.

"What?" He sounded as if he really didn't know what the problem was. Genna took out the chips somewhat violently and put them back on the shelf.

"You know, I don't mind bringing you out here so you and Sam can have some food that you two enjoy, but _this _is pushing it. Have a little respect, will you?" Dean grabbed the chips and put it back in the cart.

"Fine. I'll get the chips. Happy?" Dean laughed and started to walk away. When he didn't hear movement behind him, he turned around to see a furious redhead staring at him.

"Oh come on. What now? I said I'd get the chips." Genna sighed and kept going. She grabbed a few things here and there, and Dean's tactics lessened as they went along. They must have been in there for a half an hour, but still saw Sam in the bookstore. Genna walked to her car with the cart and Dean helped her unload the groceries. She slammed the trunk and pushed the cart, which landed perfectly in the cart area in the parking lot.

"Why do you always treat me like shit, Dean?" They stood outside of the car by the trunk. The weather wasn't too hot, nor cold.

"What are you talking about? I don't treat you any differently than anyone else." Genna turned towards him with her right hand on her hip.

"_Yes_, you do. It's everyday with you. You have to infuriate me all the time! Maybe you're only nice to Addie because of all she's been through, but I get special treatment and not in a good way. I'm fed up with it. If you have a problem with me, tell me now so we can end this." Genna was always the kind of person to speak her mind. She was 5'8" and intimidating compared to the 6'1" Dean. Dean looked away briefly and laughed.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the constant glares I get from you. I can just feel your eyes burning in the back of my neck, all the time. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that _you _have a problem with _me_." He stood there with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him with her arms crossed.

"Both of us thinking that it's the other person that hates the other doesn't help, at all. So, let's just leave it at, we hate each other for no reason." She said turned back to him.

"Fine." Dean said rudely.

"Okay." She snapped back at him. They only stood a couple of inches away from each other. Dean looked at her and put his hand on her neck. He pulled her in and kissed her passionately, but not roughly. Without thinking about, she kissed him back just as passionately. After a few seconds, they pulled away from each other. Dean held a smirk on his face, as did Genna.

"Hey guys. Sorry I took so long. Ready to go?" Sam said with three large books in his hands. Dean walked to the passenger front seat and Genna to the driver's side. They stopped before they got into the car.

"Don't ever do that again." She said to Dean, but Sam didn't hear. He laughed and got in the car.

The next two days were hectic. Dean, Sam, and Genna tried to help out as best as they could before the memorial. They spent all day trying to contact relatives and friends the day before the memorial. Adonia found it excruciatingly difficult to tell her aunt about her own sister's death. When Adonia stood at her door, she knew. Her aunt opened her arms to her and wept.

"Oh moro mou ('my baby' in Greek), I can't believe it has happened." Adonia was Greek on her mother's side, but also black from a later generation, her great-grandmother. Adonia has already discovered that some of her family members knew of the agreement with the Crossroad demon years ago. They had to know in case they were taken before she was of age and needed a guardian.

Things were definitely different the past couple of days. Genna and Dean talked much less, but the arguing subsided, and the four hunters actually shared jokes and had good times together. Sam looked through his books at night for research. He picked up books on magic to get a better understanding, but Adonia pointed out that they were all lies. She didn't teach him anything too useful while away from the road. She wanted to leave magic and anything else of the sort out of her life until they left again; he understood.

The day of the memorial was slow. Instead of closing her eyes for a few minutes, Adonia didn't sleep at all. She was the first to shower and the first to be completely ready. She began to walk out the door, but Sam stirred on the couch.

"Are we late?" He asked sleepily. Adonia turned to him and smiled.

"No. You're fine. Go back to sleep. I'll be back soon." Before she left, he was already sound asleep.

She had driven to her parent's house. She didn't take long, she couldn't. She walked through the halls quietly. She didn't know why she was there, what she expected. She stood in the living room for five minutes, just looking. Touching the furniture, the pictures she would take on special occasions, everything. She stood where the scratch marks on the floor ended and took a deep breath. She knelt down and rubbed her fingers across the markings. She got up, began walking away, but turned around.

"Efharistó ('thank you' in Greek)," was all she said.

The memorial was filled with people. It was outdoors by the river. Adonia told them that her parent's loved the water, it had to be by the water. They respected that. Dean, Genna, Adonia, and Sam stood side by side, in that order. Her aunt stood with the priest. She knew of all the Greek traditions and wished to help him do the ceremony the correct way. In the Greek witch traditions, her aunt prepared a photo of the deceased and tied it tightly around a white rose. She gently let the rose float down the river.

"Anapafsu en irini. Rest in peace." Her aunt ended her portion and began to sing in Greek. No one knew what she was saying, but it sounded beautiful; but Adonia understood most. Sam noticed a tear escape her eye, he felt sad as well. He had been through a lot in his life, but he couldn't imagine what she was going through. He reached for her hand and held it. She looked down slightly and back to her aunt. It only made her cry more, but she held his hand tighter. Even though she thought she was alone before, she knew that with her friends by her side, she truly wasn't. They were tears of joy.


	9. Shadow

**Shadow**

A week later, and they end up in Chicago, Illinois. It truly was a new beginning. Adonia could feel it. Everything was different now. Whenever they decide to go back home, her current home was with Genna. She quit her job and didn't know what she wanted to do; except hunt, save lives. They had little luggage with them and two weapons each, plus the Book of Shadows filled with spells and knowledge of the supernatural world. As for Genna, she has managed to document some of the cases they've taken part in and turn them into her boss when they went back home; so she had a nice direct deposit coming her way soon. For now, things were okay.

Sam hands Genna and Adonia a newspaper.

_Manhunt Continues for Stealth Killer: Second murder in 2 months. _That was their next case. Sam and Dean were dressed as alarm system employees, Genna was the "insurance" worker to "document the alarm system issues", and Adonia was the photographer for "court purposes"; so, business attire.

"Thanks for letting us look around." Sam said to the landlady.

"Well, the police said they were done with the place, so..." She and Sam move further into the room. Dean shut the apartment door and noticed the chain on the door was broken. He followed Sam in the living room where spots of blood cover the ivory carpet.

"You all said you were with the alarm company?" Adonia looked up from her camera.

"Yes ma'am. That's right."

"Well, no offense, but your alarm's about as useful as boobs on a man." Sam and Dean exchanged a look and laughed quietly to themselves.

"Well, that's why we're here; to see what went wrong and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Now, ma'am, you found the body?" Genna asked after taking down some notes in her binder. It was actually a binder she used often to keep better track of her own cases.

"Yeah." Sam and Dean walked by the windows and moved the curtains around to see any trace of a break and entry. Adonia took photos of the blood splatters.

"Right after it happened?"

"No. Few days later. Meredith's work called—she hadn't shown up. I knocked on the door. That's when I noticed the smell."

"Any windows open? Any sign of break-in?" Dean asked.

"No, windows were locked, front door was bolted. Chain was on the door, we had to cut it just to get in."

"And the alarm was still on?" Dean was getting quicker with his questions as his suspicions grew stronger of something supernatural going on.

"Like I said, bang-up job your company's doin'."

"Mhm. You see any overturned furniture, broken glass, signs of struggle?" The landlady shook her head.

"Everything was in perfect condition—except Meredith." Everyone looked up to listen.

"And what condition was Meredith in?" Genna asked, taking over questioning again.

"Meredith was all over. In pieces. The guy who killed her must have been some kind of a whack job. But I tell you, if I didn't know any better, I'd have said a wild animal did it." Everyone exchanged a look.

"Ma'am, do you mind if we take some time? Give this place a once-over?" Sam asked kindly.

"Oh, well, go right ahead. Knock yourselves out." The woman left and Dean took out his EMF reader.

"So, a killer walks in and out of the apartment—no weapons, no prints, nothin'." Dean said as he turned it on.

"I'm tellin' ya, the minute I found that article, I knew this was our kind of gig." Sam said as he knelt next to him. The EMF meter beeped frantically. The girls walked over to them.

"I think I agree with you." Adonia said as she watched the device go off.

"So, you talked to the cops?" Genna asked Dean who was now walking around the room to find more readings.

"Uh, yeah," he began to say with a smirk, "I spoke to Amy, a, uh, charming, perky officer of the law." Genna's face turned red and she glared heavily at him.

"Yeah? What'd you find out?" Sam asked from across the room.

"Well, she's a Sagittarius, She loves tequila, I mean—whoa. Oh, and she's got this little tattoo—"

"Dean!" Sam said trying to get him to focus.

"What? Yeah. Uh, nothin' we don't already know. Except for one thing they're keepin' out of the papers. Meredith's heart was missing."

"Her heart?" Adonia asked as she scrambled her brain to think of a specific demon that would do that kind of thing.

"Yeah, her heart." He mumbled as he got distracted.

"So, what do you think did it to her?" Genna asked in a rude tone. She tried to stay focused, but she was infused with rage at the moment. He was completely oblivious to the fact.

"Well, the landlady said it looked like an animal attack. Maybe it was—werewolf?" Genna shook her head.

"No, no werewolf, the lunar cycle's not right. Plus, if it was a creature, it would've left some kind of trace. It's probably a spirit." She said correcting him. She knew a great deal about werewolves. She was most fascinated by them. Adonia's interest was vampires, odd for hunters, but they were an exception. Adonia took more pictures of the blood and examined it.

"Hey. See if you can find some masking tape around." She asked openly to anyone. Dean found some black tape and Adonia used it to connect the blood spots together. Adonia stood when she was finished as everyone else stood around her. It turned out to be an oval with curved L's on both side; one upward, one downward.

"Ever see that symbol before?" Sam asked from behind her.

"Never."

"Me neither."

Genna, Adonia and Dean stopped by a bar to do some research. Meredith worked at the bar and they figured they could find out if there was any kind of unusual activity seen from her before she died. The girls sat at a somewhat large round table as Dean spoke, flirted, with a bartender.

"You okay? You've been scoffing and sighing all day, more than usual." Adonia asked with a laugh. Genna looked at Dean.

"I'm going to tell you something, but please promise you won't freak out." Adonia crossed her arms on the table and listened attentively.

"Dean and I kissed.:" Adonia looked at the blushing ginger with wide eyes.

"What? When?" She asked in a louder voice. Genna motioned for her to quiet down.

"While you were at the hospital. The three of us went to the grocery store, Sam left to go to a book store, Dean and I were arguing in the parking lot and...then it happened." Adonia sat back with her arms still crossed and laughed.

"Wow. You know, I should say I didn't see it coming, but I kind of did. It would be typical not to expect it since you hate each other, but that's not how things go anymore. Nice." Adonia looked over at Dean as he and the bartender laughed flirtatiously.

"Oh. I see. This isn't good at all then. What are you going to do?" Genna shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it. He's definitely attractive, but he's also stubborn, arrogant, selfish unless Sam's in the picture, inconsiderate, childish, egocentric-"

"Okay, okay. I get it." Adonia said with a laugh.

"There's something there, but he obviously is overlooking it. I don't have time to mess with this anyways." Sam then walked in with John's journal and sat down with them.

"Anything yet?" He asked the girls. They shook their head and motioned towards Dean.

"I highly doubt he has either." Genna said as she held her water. Dean walked over with a smile and sat down next to Adonia.

"Did you get anything? Besides a phone number?" Sam said jokingly, but in a serious tone.

"Dude, I'm a professional. I'm offended that you would think that." They all gave Dean a knowing look. He laughed and held up a napkin.

"Alright, yeah."

"You mind doin' a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?"

"Huh? Look, there's nothing to find out. I mean, Meredith worked here, she waited tables, everyone here was her friend. Everybody said she was normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died, so—what about that symbol, you find anything?" Dean could always get focused again quickly.

"Nope, nothing. It wasn't in Dad's journal or in any of the usual books. I just have to dig a little deeper, I guess." Sam said as he looked her the journal.

"Well, there was a first victim, right? Before Meredith?" Adonia chimed in.

"Right. Yeah." Sam pulled out a newspaper clipping concerning the first death, Genna looked at it as well.

"His name was, uh—his name was Ben Swardstrom." He handed the clipping to Dean, Adonia looked over his shoulder.

"Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal—the door was locked, the alarm was on." Sam had clearly looked over the article before.

"Is there any connection between the two of them?" Genna smiled to herself as Adonia was actually asking some questions for a change. She was learning. Even as they hunted on their own, Genna always took over the questioning and tried to encourage Adonia to ask her own questions, think about the situations. Adonia was more of one to find out something and act on it.

"Not that I can tell—I mean, not yet, at least. Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common—they were practically from different worlds."

"So, the only successful intel we've scored so far is the bartender's phone number." Genna said as she shot a glare at Dean. He smirked without realizing it. Sam seemed to notice something at the other side of the room and Dean looked around the room.

"What?" Dean asked, but Sam got up and began walking away.

"Sam?" Adonia called when he ignored Dean. Sam continued to walk away. He reached another table, where a young woman with short blonde hair is seated with her back to him. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she turned around. It is Meg. When Sam had left after the argument with Dean. He had spent the whole day and night at a train station with another traveler, Meg. They got to know each other and she was upset when he decided to leave and find Dean and the girls.

Sam started talking to the woman and everyone became intrigued. Dean stood and walked over to Sam to be introduced, the girls followed.

"On the road and Sam can still manage to get a girlfriend." Genna joked and nudged Adonia. She laughed slightly to break the tension.

"I thought you were goin' to California." They overheard Sam say to her when they approached.

"Oh, I did. I came, I saw, I conquered. Oh, and I met what's-his-name, something Michael Murray at a bar."

"Who?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I'm living here for a while." Dean cleared his throat for attention, but he was ignored.

"You're from Chicago?" Sam asked surprised.

"No, Massachusetts—Andover. Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we'd run into each other?" Meg gave an innocent smile that made Adonia ill to her stomach.

"Yeah, I know. I thought I'd never see you again."

"What a shame." Adonia mumbled under her breath. Genna nudged her and laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you were wrong." Dean cleared his throat even louder. Adonia wanted to do the same.

"Dude, cover your mouth." Meg snapped back at him.

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry, Meg. This is, uh—this is my brother, Dean. These are our friends, Adonia and Genna." Meg is surprised.

"_This _is Dean?" Dean smiled from flattery.

"So, you've heard of me?" The girls could feel his ego growing.

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of you. Nice—the way you treat your brother like luggage." Everyone was taken aback.

"Excuse me?" Genna said next to him. Meg ignored her.

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him over God's green Earth."

"Meg, it's alright." Sam said breaking up her anger.

"Okay, awkward. I'm gonna get a drink now." Dean said, then walked away. Hesitantly, the girls walked back to the table.

"What the hell was that all about? Don't meet her for more than a minute and she already comes across as a rude bitch." Genna said to Adonia. She laughed slightly and turned back to Sam and Meg.

"I don't know." Sam walked back with a smile and his cell phone in his hand.

"Looks like he got her number." Genna noted. Adonia started fiddling with her straw in her water. They all left after a couple of minutes.

"Who the hell was she?" Dean asked when they got outside. It was night.

"I don't really know. I only met her once. Meeting up with her again? I don't know, man, it's weird." Adonia scoffed. She was walking behind them with Genna.

"And what was she saying? I treat you like luggage? What, were you bitchin' about me to some chick?"

"Look, I'm sorry, Dean. It was when we had that huge fight when I was in that bus stop in Indiana. But that's not important, just listen—"

"Well, is there any truth to what she's saying? I mean, am I keeping you against your will, Sam?" The girls grew concerned. They weren't used to fights between the brothers, but the last one they saw involved Sam leaving.

"No, of course not. Would you listen?"

"What?" Dean snapped.

"I think there's somethin' strange going on here."

"Yeah, tell me about it. She wasn't even that into me." Genna slapped Dean's shoulder. He flinched and looked back at her.

"No, man, I mean like our kind of strange. Like, maybe even a lead."

"Reverted to slapping now?" Dean asked her, ignoring Sam.

"I've been holding that in for a while now." She said in a wise tone.

"What's your problem?" Sam and Adonia stood off to the side, waiting impatiently.

"You know damn well what my problem is!" Dean grabbed her arm and took her off to the side.

"Oh. I'm sorry. When I'm told not to kiss someone again, that's pretty much a green light to move onto the next thing." Genna cocked her head back in surprise.

"Move onto the next thing? She's a sleazy bartender who gets hit on every night and only wants someone to sleep with and never talk to again. I apologize if I think you're being a egocentric dick who likes to kiss someone and make them think there's something there." Dean smirked.

"Oh, I never said there wasn't. All I'm saying is, you walked away and I did the same." He said stepping closer to her.

"Do I even want to know?" Sam said to Adonia.

"Things are getting so weird now." She said. Sam looked at her confused, but she continued to watch the scene.

"I didn't walk away, Dean." She said in a softer tone.

"Can we get going? I wasn't exactly done talking about this. It's pretty important." Sam yelled over to them. Genna and Dean walked back to them and continued walking the same way as before.

"So why do you think somethin' strange is going on?" Dean asked getting back on track.

_You okay? _Adonia asked Genna through her mind. Genna nodded yes.

"I met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of the road. And now, I run into her in some random Chicago bar? I mean, the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don't think that's a little weird?"

"I don't know, random coincidence. It happens." Dean said. He always seemed to think any case wasn't a supernatural one.

"Yeah, it happens, but not to us. Look, I could be wrong, I'm just sayin' that there's something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on." Dean smirked.

"Well, I bet you'd like to. I mean, maybe she's not a suspect, maybe you've got a thing for her, huh?" Sam rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Maybe you're thinkin' a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh? Dean pointed to his head and grinned. Sam became serious again.

"Do me a favor. Check and see if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts, and see if you can't dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith's floor."

"What are you gonna do?" Adonia asked from the back.

"I'm gonna watch Meg." She regretted asking. Dean laughed.

"Yeah, you are."

"I just wanna see what's what. Better safe than sorry." Sam said explaining himself.

"Alright, you little pervert." Dean found the situation beyond amusing.

"Dude." Sam didn't find it very funny.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'. Dean said as he crossed the street. The girls followed Dean since Sam was going to do this alone. Adonia wanted to go, but she didn't want to intrude.

Back at the hotel room, Dean is on the computer, researching Meg and the symbol. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number, Sam picked up and was put on speaker phone. The girls were sitting in the room as well.

"Let me guess. You're lurkin' outside that poor girl's apartment, aren't you?" Dean looked over at them and laughed. They didn't find it amusing.

"No," Dean waited for a different response, "yes."

"You've got a funny way of showin' your affection."

"Did you find anything on her or what?" Sam didn't find it amusing either.

"Sorry, man, she checks out. There is a Meg Masters in the Andover phone book. I even pulled up her high school photo. Now, look, why don't you go knock on her door and, uh, invite her to a poetry reading, or whatever it is you do, huh?" Sam ignored his comment.

"What about the symbol? Any luck?" Dean motioned Adonia over. She grabbed the phone.

"Yeah, that I did have some luck with." She looked down at the Book of Shadows.

"It's, uh—turns out it's Zoroastrian. Very, very old, like two thousand years before Christ. It's a sigil for a Daeva."

"What's a Daeva?" He asked confused.

"It translates to "demon of darkness". Zoroastrian demons, and they're savage, animalistic, you know, nasty attitudes—kind of like, uh, demonic pit bulls." She said with a slight laugh.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"You use the library, I use our Book of Shadows. It's a lot easier to get to."

"Oh, yeah? Name the last time you used it instead of making me go to the library to do some research."

"Oh, well, you know, you love doing research. I couldn't take that away from you." They both laughed.

"Alright, alright." Dean said interrupting. She shot him a look.

"Anyway, here's the thing—these Daevas, they have to be summoned, conjured." She continued to read from the book.

"So, someone's controlling it?" Sam was the only one asking questions since Adonia already informed everyone else about the Daevas.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking. And, from what I gather, it's pretty risky too. These things tend to bite the hand that feeds them. And, uh, the arms, and torsos." She said with a disgusted face.

"So, what do they look like?" Normally, the Book of Shadows shows a picture of the demons, but this page only had words.

"Well, nobody knows, but nobody has seen them for a couple of millennia. I mean, summoning a demon that ancient? Someone really knows their stuff. I think we've got a real creep in town." Dean took the phone.

"Now, why don't you go give that girl a private strip-o-gram?" Adonia scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Bite me." Sam replied.

"No, bite her. Don't leave teeth marks, though—" Sam hung up.

"Sam? Are you—?" Dean hung up his own phone.

"Idiot." Genna scoffed from a chair on the other side of the room.

After about another two hours, Sam comes into the hotel room and looks for Dean. It was morning. They step in front of each other.

"Dude, I gotta talk to you." They said at the same time. Sam explained everything he saw. He had followed Meg to a warehouse where there was a ritual table set up. She spoke into a goblet of blood, even about the brothers. When she had left, Sam took a look at the alter and found the symbol written in blood, along with several human hearts.

"So, hot little Meg is summoning the Daeva?" Dean said as he walked around.

"Looks like she was using that black altar to control the thing."

"So, Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl." Dean chuckled and Sam rolled his eyes.

"And what's the deal with that bowl again?"

"Goblet." Genna said correcting him.

"She was talking into it. The way witches used to scry into crystal balls or animal entrails. She was communicating with someone."

"Excuse me. We don't _scry _with crystal balls or animal entrails. That's what fake psychics do. We use empathy, scry with a crystal, yes, but we use it to find people. You need to go back to the library and do your research." Adonia said with a smirk.

"So, communicating with who? The Daeva?

"No. You said those things were savages. This was someone different. Someone who's giving her orders. Someone who's comin' to that warehouse." Dean thought for a moment and glanced at some files on a nearby table. He sat down at the table and looked through them.

"Holy crap." Dean said as he looked at the pages.

"What?" Sam said walking over to him.

What I was gonna tell you earlier—I pulled a favor with my–" he cleared his throat and looked at Genna, "–_friend_, Amy, over at the police department. The complete records of the two victims—we missed something the first time."

"What?" Sam asked intrigued. He sat down at the table with Dean.

"The first victim, the old man—he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. Look where he was born." He pointed to something on the page.

"Lawrence, Kansas." Sam said shocked. The girls got up and stood next to Dean.

"Meredith, second victim—turns out she was adopted. And guess where she's from." They looked at the paper and it read, "Lawrence, Kansas".

"Holy crap." Sam said in shock.

"Yeah."

"I mean, it _is _where the demon killed Mom. That's where everything started. So, you think Meg's tied up with the demon?"

"Seems that way." Adonia said in disbelief.

"But I don't understand. What's the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?" Sam said looking at all of them.

"Beats me. But I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation." Dean nudged Genna. He thought this was right up her alley.

"No, we can't. We shouldn't tip her off. We've gotta stake out that warehouse. We've gotta see who, or what, is showin' up to meet her."

"I'll tell you one thing. I don't think we should do this alone." The girls looked confused.

Later, Dean picked up his phone and called John. Sam and the girls walked in, Sam was carrying a duffle bag of weapons.

"We think we've got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom. So, uh, this warehouse—it's 1435 West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can." Dean then hung up the phone. He got the voicemail as always.

"Jesus. What'd you get?" Dean said with a laugh.

"We ransacked that trunk. Holy water, every weapon that I could think of, they have their own weapons, exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions. I'm not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything. Dean nodded and they began loading their guns silently.

"Big night." Dean said to them, mainly directed at Sam.

"Yeah. You nervous?" Sam asked him.

"No. Why, are you?"

"No. No way." They are silent for a few seconds.

"God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?" Sam said as he stopped preparing the guns.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, alright?"

"I know. I'm just sayin', what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school—be a person again." Adonia put her gun in the back of her jeans.

"You wanna go back to school?" She asked, disappointed.

"Yeah, once we're done huntin' the thing."

"Huh." She said as she began sharpening her Kukri knife. It a 8" curved blade with Greek designs on the blade, a silver and black handle, and a black fitted cover with a golden sun, moon, shell, and Greek crescent aligned on it. She loved her knife, but she would give it to her children when they were old enough to hunt.

"Why, is there somethin' wrong with that?" Sam asked oblivious to any previous conversations on the matter.

"No. No, it's, uh, great. Good for you." She said with a smile.

"I mean, what are you gonna do when it's all over?" She laughed slightly at his question.

"It's never gonna be over. There's gonna be others. There's always gonna be something to hunt." She knew from experience.

"But there's got to be somethin' that you want for yourself—" Dean was on Adonia's side, but he didn't want to chime in. Genna helped him with the guns.

"Yeah, I don't want you to leave the second this thing's over, Sam. This isn't about me." She walked over to the dresser.

"What's your problem?" She stopped for a moment and turned back to him.

"Why do you think Dean drags you everywhere? Huh? I mean, why do you think I came back and stayed in the first place?"

"'Cause Dad was in trouble. 'Cause you wanted to help find the thing that killed Mom." She walked closer to him, but not too close.

"Yes, that, but it's more than that, Sam. You, me, Dean, Genna, and your dad—I mean, I want us….I want us to be together. I want all of us to be like a family." Dean looked surprised. He knew Adonia felt like she was alone, but he didn't know she saw them that way.

"Addie, we _are _a family. I'd do anything for you, we both would. But things will never be the way you want." She was heartbroken.

"Could be." She replied sadly.

"I don't want them to be. I'm not gonna live this life forever. Addie, when this is all over, you're gonna have to let me go my own way, you too, Dean." Sam and Dean share a look.

They all went back to the warehouse. They climbed up the elevator shaft and peeked through the bars that lead into the same room with the altar. Meg was standing there, talking to someone in an ancient language. Quietly, they climbed through the opening and hid behind some crates with their guns ready.

"Guys, hiding's a little childish, don' you think?" Everyone looked surprised.

"Well, that didn't work out like I planned." Meg turned to them.

"Why don't you come out?" Everyone came out from behind the crates.

"Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship." She turned to Adonia and Genna.

"Oh, it's you two. Can't say I'm glad to see you here."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Genna snapped back.

"So, where's your little Daeva friend?" Dean asked her.

"Around. You know, that shotgun's not gonna do much good." She said with a sly smirk. Adonia hated hearing her voice.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. The shotgun's not for the demon." Dean with a smirk.

"So, who is it, Meg? Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?" Sam asked behind his shotgun.

"You." The shadow demon began to form on the wall. It knocked Sam to the ground and threw Dean and the girls into the crates. A claw-like scratch appeared on Sam's face.

Without knowing how long, the four hunters woke up tied to posts. Sam woke up and saw Meg sitting in front of him, smiling.

"Hey, Sam? Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend...is a bitch." Dean said as he winced in pain.

"This, the whole thing, was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearin' what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn't it? And that the victims were from Lawrence?" Meg laughed at Sam.

"It doesn't mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that's all."

"You killed those two people for nothin'." Sam said angrily.

"Baby, I've killed a lot more for a lot less."

"You trapped us. Good for you. It's Miller time. But why don't you kill us already?" Dean said to her seriously.

"Not very quick on the uptake, are we?" She leaned in closer.

"This trap isn't for you." Dean was puzzled. Sam thought for a second, then realized something.

"Dad. It's a trap for dad." Sam said in a panic.

"Oh, sweetheart—you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if he was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good." Adonia said tied to Dean's post, next to him.

"He is pretty good. I'll give you that." She walks over to Adonia and sits down.

"But you see, he has one weakness."

"What's that?" Dean asked. She stood and straddled his legs.

"You. He lets his guard down around his boys, lets his emotions cloud his judgment. I happen to know he _i_sin town. And he'll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody—nice and slow and messy." She said turn to Adonia.

"Well, I've got news for ya. It's gonna take a lot more than some…._shadow _to kill him." Dean didn't show any fear, only smirks.

"Oh, the Daevas are in the room here—they're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see."

"Why you doin' this, Meg? What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?" Sam asked from the next post, tied next to Genna.

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do—loyalty. Love. Like the love you had for Mommy—and Jess."

"Go to hell." Sam snapped back at her.

"Baby, I'm already there." She smiled and slid over to Sam.

"Come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty." She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I think we both know how you really feel about me. You know, I saw you watching me—changing in my apartment. Turned you on, didn't it?" Adonia gave a look of disgust. Sam was embarrassed.

"Get a room, you two." Dean scoffed in disgust.

"I didn't mind. I liked that you were watching me. Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun." She then started kissing her next. Adonia turned away.

"You wanna have fun? Go ahead then. I'm a little tied up right now." She smiled and continued to kiss him. A noise on Dean's side of the room made her stop. She got up and walked behind Dean's post. She saw he had a knife in his hand and took it away, then tossed it into a corner. She swung around to the other side of the post, and smiles at Dean, who chuckles guiltily. She slid back over to Sam.

"Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?" She said as she whispered against his face again.

"No. No. That's because I have a knife of my own. Meg was confused. Sam broke free from his ropes and grabbed Meg's shoulders, then knocked his head against hers. She fell to the floor while he groaned in pain.

"Sam! Get the altar!" Dean yelled to him. Sam walked over to the altar and overturned it. Suddenly, the shadow demon appeared and grabbed Meg. She is dragged across the floor and crashed through the window, falling down to the street below. Sam grabbed his knife and cut Dean and the girls free from their ropes. They walk over to the window and see Meg sprawled on the sidewalk, dead.

"So, I guess the Daevas didn't like being bossed around." Sam said as they looked at the scene.

"Yeah, I guess not. Hey, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?"

"Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that isn't buckets-o'-crazy, huh?" Dean laughed and walked away. Adonia and Genna ignored them and helped each other out.

Everyone walked into the hotel room and saw a man standing by the window.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, getting ready to grab his weapon. Sam turns on the light. The man turned around, it was John.

"Hey, boys...and girls." Adonia had mixed emotions about seeing him. Dean and John shared a long, emotional hug.

"Hi, Sam." Sam drops the bag of weapons. John looks over at the girls.

"Adonia, Genavieve. It's good to see you." Genna smiled, but Adonia stayed the same. John looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He said to Adonia.

"I know." She said sadly. She didn't have much to say to him. She didn't know if she was angry with him or happy to see him. He was like family to her, after all.

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Dean said speaking up.

"It's alright. I thought it might've been."

"Were you there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She _was _the bad guy, right?" The brothers spoke at the same time.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before." They looked surprised.

"The demon has?" Sam asked before anyone else could.

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it."

"How?" Genna asked, John smiled.

"I'm workin' on that."

"Let us come with you. We can help." Dean shot Sam a look.

"No, Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in a crossfire. I don't want you hurt." He knew the girls were capable, but he didn't want to risk their life either.

"John, you don't have to worry about us." Adonia said across from him.

"Of course I do. I'm your family." He paused.

"Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight." Sam agreed respectively.

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time."

"Too long." Sam and John embraced each other, crying. A minute later, they pulled apart. The three of them, the Winchester's look around tearfully. Suddenly, the shadow demon attacks John. He was thrown into a set of cabinets and fell to the ground, Sam as well.

"No!" Dean yelled. He was then thrown to the floor as well. Outside, Meg was watching the apartment. She looked at the building while holding a pendant around her neck, which features the Zoroastrian symbol.

Everyone was still being attacked by the shadow demon. They groaned and screamed in pain as they were flung around the room. Fresh scratches appeared on their faces. Sam made his way to the bag of weapons on the floor. He removed a flare from the bag.

"Shut your eyes! These things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!" He lit the flare, and the room was instantly filled with smoke and a brilliant white light. The shadow demon vanished. All of them try to feel their way around the room, coughing and sputtering. They help each other up and follow out of the room with the bag of weapons.

They exit the building and walk down an alley to the car. Sam put the bag in the backseat of the car.

"All right, come on. We don't have much time. As soon as the flare's out, they'll be back." Sam said trying to hurry.

"Wait, wait. Sam, wait. Dad, you can't come with us." Dean said.

"What? What are you talkin' about?" Sam asked surprised.

"All of you- you're beat to hell." John pointed out as he noticed everyone was bloodied up and in pain.

"We'll be alright." Dean reassured him.

"Dean, we'll stick together. We'll go after those demons-" Sam began to say.

"Sam! Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop, they're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He's—he's stronger without us around."

"Dad, no." Sam put his hand on his father's shoulder. Everyone watched sadly.

"After everything, after all the time we spent lookin' for you—please. I gotta be a part of this fight."

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son. Okay, you've gotta let me go." Everyone was silent for a moment, close to tears. Finally, Sam patted his father's shoulder once, then lets go. John and Adonia share a look, then John walked to his truck. Once there, he looked back at them one more time.

"Be careful." He got in his truck and drove away.

"Come on. Everyone got into the car and watched as John's truck turned the corner. Dean and Sam looked at each other knowingly. Without a word, Dean started the car. He backed into the street, then sped down the road and around a corner. Meg came onto the street from a flight of stairs. She turned and watched the hunters leave.


	10. Dead Man's Blood

**Dead Man's Blood**

Adonia barely touched her cell phone since Virginia. Her mind started to wonder again. Not as bad as before, but often. They were on the road to Colorado. Danny Elkins was murdered and there's evidence of a robbery. Turns out, D. Elkins is in John's handy dandy notebook. She didn't know what to think of it. Maybe it was a coincidence, maybe it wasn't. She didn't think it was anything related to Meg or the Daevas, but she was strangely drawn to the situation.

"So, can you read minds?" Sam asked as he turned around in his seat.

_I can communicate through the mind as well._ She said into his thoughts. He looked wide eyed and turned back around.

"Whoa." The girls laughed in the backseat. Genna knew what Adonia did.

"I can block out thoughts though. I have to when it gets out of control. I don't use it for my own personal gain. It's not fair, nor do I want to hear anyone's thoughts unless necessary." Dean laughed.

"You could find out anything you want to know. I'd use it. That way I know if-" He looked in the rear view mirror and stopped himself. He wasn't used to saying less rude, disrespectful things about women in front of Genna. Mainly out of respect, but for another reason that he wasn't ready to admit to just yet.

Colorado was beautiful, but the cabin at night was eery. With an easy pick at the lock, the door opened. Everyone walked in with flashlights. Sam and Dean went first. Adonia knelt down by the door. Her breath could be easily seen in the moonlight.

"Hey. There's salt over here." Salt was used countless times to retract demons and other evil creatures.

"You mean like protection-against-demon salt, or, uh, 'oops, I spilled the popcorn' salt?" Dean said from the other room as he went through Danny's desk.

"It's clearly a ring. You think this guy Elkins was a hunter?" She asked as she joined everyone else in the other room.

"Definitely." Dean mumbled back.

They looked around further in the house and it seemed like it only got messier. Genna came across some blood with an etching in the floor next to it. She used a piece of paper and pencil to scratch over it and see what it said.

"Look familiar?" She asked Dean, who was standing over her shoulder.

"Three letters, six digits – the location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop. Just the way Dad does it."

After going to the post office, they sat in the Impala. Inside the mail box was a letter with the initials "J.W." on it.

"You think? John Winchester?" Sam asked as he examined the box.

"I don't know. Should we open it?" Dean asked. Suddenly, there was a knock on Dean's window, making everyone jump.

"Dad?" Dean asked surprised as he saw his grinning father outside his window. John opens the back door. Genna slid over closer to Adonia for room, but there was still plenty of room.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" Sam asked concerned. Both Sam and Dean had turned around to face their father.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Look, I read the news about Daniel. I got here as fast as I could. I saw you four up at his place."

"Why didn't you come in?" Adonia asked from the side.

"You know why. I had to make sure you weren't being followed...by anyone... or anything. Nice job of covering your tracks, by the way." His voice was stern, but sincere.

"Yeah, well, we learned from the best." Genna chimed in with a smirk. Adonia wasn't the only one that saw John as family.

"Wait, so you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam asked. He always questioned John.

"Yeah. He was... he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting." His voice was soft. Adonia could feel John's internal pain, another one of her abilities.

"You never mentioned him to us." Sam said carrying the conversation.

"We had a – we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years. I should look at that." Without hesitation, Dean handed him the letter. He was always obedient to his father. John began reading the letter. Genna tried her best not to read over his shoulder but it was too dark anyways.

"If you're reading this, I'm already dead." That son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Genna asked.

"He had it the whole time." John said ignoring her question. Everyone kept asking what was wrong.

"When you searched the place did you – did you see a gun, an antique, a Colt revolver? Sort of like yours, Addie, but not exactly. Better. Did you see it?"

"Uh, there was an old case but it was empty. I thought it looked familiar, but I didn't think anything of it. Why?" Adonia said as she thought back.

"They have it."

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?" Dean asked, but his father was in a rush.

"We got to pick up their trail." Without another word, John got out of the car and leans on the Dean's window.

"Wait, you want us to come with you?" Sam was concerned, as always.

"If Elkins was telling the truth we got to find this gun."

"The gun? Why?" The girls remained silent. They knew that when John was onto something, asking many questions wasn't a good idea. Sam never seemed to care, he only wanted answers from his father for everything.

"Because it's important, that's why." _Exactly._ Adonia thought.

"Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet." Adonia tried her best just to ignore Sam until John left.

"They were what Danny Elkins killed best – vampires." They were what Adonia knew best. Her ears turned up.

"Vampires? I thought there was no such thing?" Dean asked, Adonia grinned.

" I thought they were extinct. I had thought Elkins and others had wiped them out. I was wrong."

"Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust – that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late." Adonia said without skipping a beat. Her voice was smooth, but only Genna and John knew of her fascination of Vampires, so it didn't seem as appealing to them.

They had a feeling they would be able to stay long, so they only got one motel room for the night. It was very large. There were two king sized beds. Sam had already fallen asleep. Genna tried to stay up, but she fell asleep on Dean's bed. Her head rested on his shoulder, he didn't mind. Adonia stayed up with John as he listened very attentively to the police scanner.

"Still the nocturnal one, I see." John said from across the table. She looked up from her book.

"Far from a vampire though. I just don't sleep at all." She joked as quietly as possible.

"I could never understand it. Your parents read you stories about vampires so you could hunt them, not become completely mesmerized by them." The mention of her parents didn't phase her anymore like it used to.

"They all fascinated me. Some scared the hell out of me more than others, but vampires, I don't know. I never want to be one, but I just love hearing about them. It's only the things they do that drives me to kill them. For Danny, I'll kill every last one of them. For his sake and yours. I promise." John sat back and smiled.

"That's one thing above all things that I'm glad you got in you."

"And what's that?" Her book remained in her hands, but she kept eye contact.

"Their determination. I'm driven, but I have my reasons. Personal reasons. They never needed a reason to hunt. Just to make things safe, for everyone. They stayed away from revenge. You can't teach that to someone. It's in their blood. You have good blood in you." Adonia smiled.

"Thanks."

"_Unit 22, let me confirm. Mile marker 41, an abandoned car, you need a workup?_"

"_Copy that. Possible 207. Better get forensics out here._" John and Adonia looked at each other and quickly got up.

"Sam, Dean, Genavieve. Let's go." Everyone moaned and groaned. Genna looked up and saw Dean, who returned a smile.

"Now. Picked up a police call." Genna got up to grab her black leather jacket.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he tiredly got up.

"A couple called 911. Found a body in the street. Cops got there, everyone was missing. It's the vampires." John explained quickly.

"How do you know?" Sam was questioning his father, again.

"Just follow him, okay?" Adonia asked kindly.

By the time they reached the crime scene, it was daytime; a very white, cloudy day. The four hunters waited by the car while John spoke to a policeman. Sam and Dean started talking about Sam's behavior. Dean thought Sam was "starting it again". The usual bickering and arguing that happened every time Sam and John got around each other. The biggest argument lead to Sam moving to California for college. John walked back over to the car.

"It was them alright. It looks like they're heading west. We're gonna have to double back to get around that detour."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked in a condescending tone.

"Sam..." Adonia called in a knowing tone.

"I just wanna know we're going in the right direction."

"We are." John said reassuringly.

"How do you know?" John's patience was wearing thin.

"I found this." He replied as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"It's a...vampire fang." Dean noted as he looked at it disgustingly.

"Not fangs – teeth. A second set descends when they attack." John turned to Sam.

"Any more questions?" John said in a smart tone. Sam doesn't answer.

"Alright, let's get out of here. We're losing daylight." He starts to walk back to his truck. "Hey, and Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it." Sam smirks at his brother.

"Vampire nest in groups of 8 to 10. Smaller packs are sent out to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest, where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks." Adonia explained from the backseat. Sam was driving the Impala, following John's black truck.

"I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple." Dean asked.

"That's probably what Dad's thinking. Of course, it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks." Sam said, clearly upset.

"So it is starting." The girls could sense an argument starting. Adonia blocked all thoughts and emotions from them so she wouldn't get overwhelmed.

"What?"

"Sam, we've been looking for Dad all year, now we're not with him for more than a couple hours and there's static already?"

"No. Look, I'm happy he's okay, alright? And I'm happy that we're all working together again."

"Good." Dean thought that was the end of the conversation,

"It's just the way he treats us like we're children."

"Oh God." Adonia mumbled under her breath.

"He, he barks orders at us, Dean. He expects us to follow him without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal." Sam ranted on.

"He does what he does for a reason." Dean respected his father's orders.

"What reason?"

"Our job! There's no time to argue. There's no margin for error, alright? It's just the way the old man runs things." Dean's voice seemed to get deeper as he argued.

"Yeah, well maybe that worked when we were kids, but not anymore, alright? Not after everything you and I have been through, Dean. I mean, are you telling me you're cool with just falling into line and letting him run the whole show?" Dean hesitated.

"If that's what it takes."

After a night of following John's truck, Sam throwing another fit towards his father, and some silence, they finally reached the vampire lair. The sun was particularly bright that day. Everyone hid behind nearby trees and watched the old barn the vampires claimed as their own. A man pulled up in an old car and was greeted by another, vampires for sure.

"Son of a bitch. So they're really not afraid of the sun." Dean noted.

"Direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill them is by beheading. And, yeah, they sleep during the day. It doesn't mean they won't wake up." Adonia said from behind him. The three men stayed in the front as always. An automatic protective, dominant thing supposedly.

"So, I guess walking right in is not our best option." Dean said as if he was defeated. The easy way was always a better option.

"Actually, that's the plan." John said confidently.

They walked back to their vehicles and prepared themselves for a fight. Adonia took out her revolver longingly. She loved her gun. She swore she felt tingles throughout her hands when she touched it. As if she was meant to have it. John motioned her over as she began wiping it with a cloth. He looked over it.

"Good," was all he said. He simply handed it back to her, but she knew what he meant. He was proud.

"So...You really want to know about this Colt?" John said to the hunters as he rested his arms on his weapon case on the back of his truck.

"Yes, sir." Sam replied in an obedient matter, surprisingly.

"It's just a story...a legend, really. Well, I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter. Back in 1835, when Halley's comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun...a special gun. He made it for a hunter – a man like us, only on horseback. The story goes, he made 13 bullets. This hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Somehow, Daniel got his hands on it. They say...they say this gun can kill anything."

"Kill anything, like supernatural anything?" Dean asked curiously.

"Like the demon." Sam stated. _The_ demon. The yellow-eyed demon that killed Mary and Jessica.

"Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail, I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun... we may have it."

With enough stealth, they sneaked into the barn through a window. John went another way so he could get to Luther, the leader of the vampire cult. John knew he would have the gun. Unlike the movies, the vampires were sleeping in hammock, not like bats. The four hunters split up to look around. Sam found a young woman tied up to a wooden pole. It seemed as if she was asleep. Dean found a caged chamber of tied up victims. Genna and Adonia made sure the vampires didn't wake up. Everyone seemed to make a sudden noise, but the vampires remained asleep. The young woman woke up and Sam tried to keep her quiet so he could help her.

"No!" The woman yelled harshly. It was much like a banshee cry. She must have been recently turned. The others vampires awoke, as well as Luther and his girlfriend. John was so close to grabbing the colt, but he was thrown against the wall.

"Run!" John yelled from the nearby room and they did so. The vampires ran quickly, but not incredibly fast. The hunters ran as fast as they could until they reached far enough into the woods. They turned around to see if they were being followed.

"Dad?" Dean yelled back.

"Addie?" Genna yelled as she noticed her friend wasn't by her side. They waited a few more seconds and John ran towards them.

"They won't follow. They'll wait till tonight. Once a vampire gets your scent, it's for life." John said out of breath.

"Where's Adonia? Is she coming?" Genna asked beyond concerned.

"She fell on her way out and they grabbed her. We can't go back for her now. They won't hurt her. They know we'll be back." Genna was unsure, but she trusted John.

"What the hell do we do now?" Dean asked.

"You've gotta find the nearest funeral home, that's what."

Genna and Dean went to the funeral home while Sam and John stayed back at the motel room. John sat at the table once again, but this time it was completely covered in a mountain of papers. Sam paced back and forth.

"It shouldn't be taking this long. I should go help." He was anxious for multiple reasons.

"Dean's got it." John reassured him. He was clearly stressed, but he kept calm.

"So, what's going on with those two?" John asked trying to keep Sam distracted.

"I don't know. They used to hate each other. But when we went back to Charlottesville, they changed. We haven't talked about it." Sam was still pacing the floor.

"I don't know if I like it. He needs to stay focused. Besides, she's like family to me too." John sighed and smiled.

"Sammy. I don't think I ever told you this, but, the day you were born you know what I did?"

"No." He finally stopped pacing.

"I put a hundred bucks into a savings account for you. I did the same thing for your brother. It was a college fund. And every month I'd put in another hundred dollars until... anyway, my point is, Sam, that... this is never the life that I wanted for you."

"Then why'd you get so mad when I left?"

"You gotta understand something. After your Mother passed all I saw was evil, everywhere. And all I cared about was, was keeping you boys alive. I wanted you prepared...ready. So somewhere along the line I, uh... I stopped being your father. And I – I became your, your drill sergeant." Sam sat down with his father.

"So when you said that you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about, my only thought was that you were going to be alone...vulnerable. Sammy, it just – it never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn't accept the fact that you and me – we're just different." Sam laughed ironically at the thought.

"What?"

"We're not different. Not anymore. With what happened to Mom and Jess...we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone." They both laughed.

"I guess you're right, son."

"Hey, dad? Whatever happened to that college fund?" John smiled.

"Spent it on ammo." As they laughed, Dean and Genna walked into the room.

"Wooo! Man, there's some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys." Dean said as he walked over to the table.

"Did you get it?" John asked.

"Yeah. If I wasn't there to watch his back, he wouldn't have." Dean glared at her, but she smirked back. He took out a brown bag and took out of the blood. John smiled proudly at the bottle as he looked at it.

"You know what to do."

When night approached, the pulled off to the side of the road. Dean looked under the Impala's hood as a delusion.

"Car trouble? Let me give you a lift... take you back to my place." A female's voice said from behind him.

"I'll pass. I usually draw the line at necrophilia." It was Kate, Luther's girlfriend.

"Oh..." Without hesitation, she backhanded Dean causing him to fall to the ground. She leans down to the ground and picks him up by the face, her hand pushing his lips together from the side. A black vampire shows up behind her with a grin on his face.

"I don't normally get this friendly till the second date, but..." Dean started to say. He always took a sarcastic flirtatious route when in a bad situation.

"You know, we could have some fun. I always like to make new friends." She said teasingly, then kissed him.

"Oh, sorry. I don't really stay with a chick that long. Definitely not eternity." Dean muffled through his smashed lips. An arrow pierces both vampires in the chest. Genna, John, and Sam come out of the woods onto the road.

"Damn it. Barely even stings."

"Give it time, bitch. That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you, isn't it?" Genna said as she walked towards her. She stood in front of Kate as her facial expression turned to concern. Kate passes out, but Dean catches her.

"Load her up. I'll take care of this one." John demanded.

"Impressive. Who knew you had so much anger in you." Dean said to Genna as she helped him with the body.

"You're lucky that wasn't you." She said jokingly. Genna wasn't normally the jealous type. But Dean was notorious for flirting and having girls hit on him all the time, she learned to be that way.

Sam stood over the other vampire with a machete.

"Did you hurt her?" Sam asked sternly. The vampire laughed knowing who he meant.

"She liked every minute of it." Sam took in a deep breath angrily and sliced the vampire's head off as if it were butter.

They built a bonfire and John went to the truck to grab some things to burn. Kate was tied to a tree on the downwind side of the fire.

"Toss this on the fire. Saffron, skunk cabbage and trillium – it'll block our scent, and hers, until we're ready." John said handing the items to Dean.

"Stuff stinks."

"Well, that's the idea. Dust your clothes with the ashes and you'll stand a chance of not being detected."

"You sure they'll come after her and bring Adonia back?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so you don't have a lot of time. As for Adonia, I promise, she'll be fine. She'd let us know if she wasn't." They knew John was referring to her empathy. She could communicate with them, but they couldn't communicate with her.

"Half hour ought to do it." Sam finally put away the machete after holding onto it tightly since the decapitation.

"Then I want you out of the area as fast as you can." John demanded.

"But-" Sam's disobedience was interrupted.

"Whoa, Dad, you can't take care of them all yourself." Dean, for once, questioned his father.

"I'll have her, and the Colt."

"But after. We're gonna meet up, right? Use the gun together. Right?" Sam said in a slight demanding tone. John didn't even look at them.

"You're leaving again, aren't you? You still want to go after the demon alone? You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this."

"Like what?"

"Like children."

"Sam, don't." Genna said kindly trying to calm him. She stood next to Dean.

"You are my children. I'm trying to keep you safe." John continued the conversation.

"Dad, all due respect, but, uh, that's a bunch of crap." Everyone looked at Dean in surprise.

"Excuse me?" John asked with authority.

"You know what Sammy and I've been hunting, Genna and Adonia. Hell, you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe."

"It's not the same, Dean."

"Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?"

"This demon... it's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive."

"You mean you can't be as reckless." Genna began to understand why the brothers were upset, but she didn't want to chime in.

"Look, I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your Mother's death... it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die, too. I won't."

"What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die, we could've done something about it. You know, I've been thinking, I – I think maybe that Sammy's right about this one. I think we should do this together. We're stronger as a family, Dad, we just are, you know it." For a short moment, the family seemed sad and longing to be together.

"We're running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order." Without another word, John walked away. The brothers were disappointed and it showed. Genna wanted to comfort them, but she didn't know what to say.

Sam, Dean, and Genna went back to the vampire lair to set free the assumed prisoners, but were apparently vampires, and find Adonia. John had taken Kate in his truck as he was being followed by the vampires. Adonia was nowhere to be found. They searched the whole place, but never found her. John was stopped by the vampires. Luther stood in front, beaming with confidence.

"Get out." Luther demanded. He looked like a typical vampire. Long, dark hair, leather jacket, ripped jeans. He stood there with four others behind him. John got out of his truck, but didn't come around the door.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Winchester.

"Where are your friends?" Luther asked with a smirk. His eyes glowed in the headlights.

"Cleaning out your nest." John's remark didn't phase him. He was more concerned about other things.

"Where's Kate?" John twisted a rope around his hand as he pulled on it.

"Come here, sweetheart." John said as she stumbled out of the truck. He pulled her close and held a knife to her throat.

"Kate. You alright?" Luther asked without moving.

"Dead man's blood." She told him. Enough said.

"You son of a bitch."

"I want the Colt – Elkins' gun. Trade."

"Is that what this is all about? I mean, you can't shoot us all, right? We'll kill you." Luther was right, but he made inaccurate assumptions.

"Oh, I don't need it for you. I'm saving it for something else. Put the Colt down, or she goes first." Luther walked towards John and reached for the Colt.

"Alright. Just don't hurt her." Without any tricks, he places the gun on the ground.

"Back up." John demanded. Luther raised his arms in the air in defeat and began to back up.

"Further." As he backed up more, John went to pick up the gun with Kate still in a chokehold.

"That's a nice move. You almost made it." Luther said with a smirk. Within seconds, Kate whipped around and hit John. She had been working on the ropes around her hands as John was talking before. Luther hit John and he flew back to his truck door, causing the window shatter. Pieces of glass fell on John as he laid on the ground. Luther began to walk towards John again until another vampire was hit with a crossbow bolt. Sam, Dean, and Genna ran out of the woods with their weapons. Genna takes aim again and hits another vampire. Sam was violently hit by Luther and fell to the ground with his machete next to him. Luther grabbed Sam and held him in a chokehold as Dean held the machete.

"Don't! I'll break his neck." Luther warned Dean. Genna stood to the side with the crossbow to make sure the other vampires didn't move.

"Put the blade down." When Dean didn't immediately comply, Luther tightened his grip on Sam's throat. Dean gave in and dropped the knife.

"You people. Why can't you just leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do."

"I don't think so." John said from behind him. As Luther turned around, one of the Colt's bullets already kissed his head. He let Sam go and it took seconds for him to drop to the ground.

"Luther!" Kate hissed from the side. As Luther died, Kate tried to run to him, but another vampire pulled her back. They all retreated to the cars and drove off.

"What about Addie?" Genna yelled to them.

"We thought they had her with them. She wasn't at the barn." Dean said.

"They don't have her. They would have brought her." John reassured them. Sam looked enraged, but not in a frightening way.

"We're not leaving without her. I owe her that."


	11. Salvation

**Salvation**

Manning, Colorado. Day three. 12 hours since Adonia's disappearance. Still no sign of her. Back at the motel room, the hunters, including John, waited. John had set up everything he knows about the strange occurrences involving Mary and Jessica's death, along with similar ones. Sulfur traces, horrendous weather conditions, electrical problems, 6 month old babies being attacked across the states. So to speak, the room was a mess. No one had slept; they couldn't.

"This doesn't make any sense. How could she just disappear like that? There's nothing more the vampires want from us, not even revenge." Genna said sitting on the bed in an antsy fashion.

"She'll give us a sign." John reassured her. He was confident, but he was worried as well.

"Maybe I can try to communicate with her. You know, how she does it. It's worth a shot, right?" Sam said anxiously. He was desperate. John smiled and nodded his head.

"You don't have that ability. Her powers are way beyond yours. It took her 24 years to get to where she is now." Sam sighed, defeated. They were out of ideas. All they could do was wait. John stood from the mess at the table, trying to keep them distracted.

"Look, our whole lives we've been searching for this demon, right? Not a trace, just nothing until about a year ago. For the first time, I picked up a trail." Dean was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets and looked up.

"And that's when you took off."

"Yeah. That's right. The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation." Dean walked towards his father.

"Alright, so what's this trail you found?"

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses burn down to the ground. It's going after families, just like it went after us."

"Families with infants?" Sam noted thinking back.

"Yeah. The night of the kid's six month birthday." John didn't think anything of it.

"I was six months old that night?" Dean looked at Sam with pity.

"Exactly six months."

"So, basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason, same way it came for me? So, Mom's death, Jessica – it's all cause of me?" John didn't answer.

"We don't know that, Sam." Dean said raising his voice. He was sick of Sam blaming himself for everything.

"Oh really, cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure, Dean!" Sam yelled at him with anger.

"For the last time, what happened to them is not your fault." Genna rubbed her forehead in frustration. She was exhausted from all the bickering.

"Yeah, you're right, it's not my fault, but it's my problem!" Sam's voice only got louder.

"No, it's not your problem. It's our problem!" John stood again from his desk.

"Alright. That's enough." His voice was deep and stern. Powerful enough to tame a pack of wolves.

"So, why is it doing it? What does it want?" Sam asked, more calm.

"Look, I wish I had more answers. I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save..." John couldn't say her name.

"Alright, so how do we find it before it hits again?"

"There are signs. Look, it took me a while to see the pattern, but in the days before these fires, signs crop up in an area – cattle deaths, uh, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked, and..." John paused for a moment. As everyone looked at him quizzically, John looked up at them.

"Salvation, Iowa." The young hunters looked at each other, frightened deep down inside. Within 12 hours of Adonia's disappearance, she ended up in Iowa, 12 hours away.

John pulled off to the side of the road into a slightly opened area. It was raining a drizzle. Everyone got out of their vehicles to see what was wrong. John slammed his hand on his truck.

"Dammit!"

"What is it?" Dean asked concerned.

"Son of a bitch!" John cursed ignoring the question. Genna thought the worse.

"What is it?" She asked getting impatient.

"I just got a call from Caleb." Caleb was a good friend of John's.

"Is he okay?" She asked, a bit relieved.

"He's fine. Jim Murphy's dead."

"Pastor Jim? How?" Sam asked. He was clearly upset. Jim was another friend of John's. He helped John in a few circumstances when dealing with the hunted. Jim also helped take care of the brothers when they were younger and John was out all night hunting demons.

"Throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place."

"A demon. _The _demon?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Could be he just got – he got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close."

"What do you want to do?" Genna asked. There was so much going on that needed to be resolved and very little time to do so.

"Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health center in this county. We split up, we cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's going to be six months old in the next week." John was fed up and it showed.

"Dad, that could be dozens of kids. How the hell are we gonna know which one's the right one? What about Adonia?"

"We'll check them all, that's how." Sam gave John a dubious look.

"You got any better ideas?" John asked in a smart tone.

"No sir." Sam replied backing down. His father was upset. Now wasn't the time to question him. John turned back to his truck and the rest returned to the Impala. John stopped with his back to Dean and just looked down at the ground, obviously very upset by the news of Pastor Jim. Dean noticed.

"Dad?"

"Yeah," he turned back to Dean, "It's Jim. You know, I can't... This ends now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes." His friends were dying around him and he grew concerned that Adonia was in great danger.

They hunters went to Salvation Hospital and took different departments, claiming to be someone else. Of course, for Genna, that wasn't a problem since her P.I. badge was real. When Sam gathered his information of all the 6 month old infants he could find, he walked outside to head back to the Impala. He stopped and rubbed his forehead in pain. Blurred visions were peaking through, along with a voice.

**"Sam!" **It was a woman's voice. She was in pain.

**"Sam! Help them!"** It was Adonia's voice. He was sure of it.

**A woman is putting her baby down in the crib. A train whistle blows nearby.** T**he woman opening the nursery door, the train whistle sounding and the woman looking out the window, the mobile hanging from the ceiling, the clock on the nursery wall. **He put his notebook into his backpack and took out a map.

"A train." He looked at the map and found where the train tracks go through a residential area. Sam jogged down a street, looking at his map.

**The woman is standing beside the crib and hears the train whistle blow. She goes over to the window and looks out. She opened the nursery door and somebody is standing beside the crib. **Sam looked around and saw a house with the same window from his vision. A woman came down the street pushing a stroller. Sam ran over to her.

"Hi. Here, let me hold that for you." He held onto the stroller while she closed her umbrella.

"You don't need that anymore." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, thanks." The woman was kind. Sam looked in the stroller curiously.

"She's gorgeous. Is she yours?" The woman said she was.

"Oh, wow. Hi. I'm sorry, I'm rude. I'm Sam. I just moved in up the block." Lies came quickly to him now-a-days. He extended his hand to her.

"Oh, hey. I'm Monica." She was a young mother, but old enough. She introduced her baby as Rosie in a quirky way. Sam played along and said hi to the baby.

"Yeah, so welcome to the neighborhood." Monica said kindly.

"Thank you. She's such a good baby."

"I know, I mean, she never cries. She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you and I swear it's – it's like she's reading your mind." _What a coincidence. _Sam thought.

"What about you, Monica? Have you lived here long?"

"Uh, my husband and I, we bought our place just before Rosie was born."

"How old is Rosie?"

"She's six months today. It's big, right? Growing like a weed." Sam looked upset. They had to act soon.

"Monica..."

"Yeah?" He wanted to warn her, but he didn't want to scare her.

"Just, uh, just take care of yourself, okay?" Sort of a warning, right?

"Yeah, you too, Sam. We'll see you around." Monica walked away and headed towards her husband's van. Sam watched as he greeted his family with a kiss. Sam winced in pain and grabbed his forehead again.

**A flash of fire. He sees the mobile and a music box is playing. Suddenly the music box and the clock stop moving. Everything starts to move like a wind is blowing through the nursery. He sees Rosie in her crib and a man walking up to her. Monica comes to the nursery door and opens it to see the demon standing over the crib.**

** "What are you..." She is suddenly up against the wall and moving up it to the ceiling. **

** "Rosie!" Monica is gasping in pain as she is on the ceiling. Blood starts to drip through her nightgown from her stomach. She bursts into flame, screaming.**

Dean and John sat on the beds while Sam sits in a chair, clutching his head in pain. Genna looked out the window and Dean held a coffee cup.

"A vision?" John asked dubiously.

"Yes. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling."

"Alright, and you think it's going to happen to this woman you met because...?" John sounded angry more than anything.

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them. And Adonia...I think she had the vision too. I could hear her voice. She told me to help them." Dean walked behind Sam to grab some more coffee.

"It started out as nightmares, and then he started having them while he was awake. When Adonia and Genna popped up, Adonia and Sam started sharing visions." Dean explained.

"Yeah. It's like - I don't know, it's like the closer I get to anything involving the demon the stronger the visions get. Sharing these visions with Addie make them more intense, painful for the both of us." Sam was still in pain. It took headache to an entirely different level.

"Alright, when were you gonna tell me about this?" John asked directed at Dean.

"We didn't know what it meant." Dean said somewhat innocently.

"Alright, something like this start happening to your brother you pick up the phone and you call me." Genna scoffed and turned around.

"Call you? Are you kidding me? John, we called you from Lawrence, alright? Sam called you when Dean was dying. I mean, getting you on the phone – we got a better chance of winning the lottery." A few weeks ago, when chasing a Rawhead (a water demon that traps children into its lair), Dean accidentally electrocuted himself trying to kill it. It caused him to have a heart attack, but after some trials and tribulations, Dean was healed.

"You're right. Although I'm not real crazy about this new tone of yours, but you're right. I'm sorry." Dean smiled weakly. Genna had never stood up for him before, especially not to his father.

"Look, guys, visions or no visions the fact is that we know the demon is coming tonight. This family is going to go through the same hell that we went through."

"No, they're not. No one is... ever again." John reassured his youngest son. After a moment of silence, Sam's cell phone rang. It was an unknown caller. He cleared his throat and answered.

"Sam?" She sounded pleasantly surprised.

"Who is this?"

"Think real hard. It'll come to you." Sam looked up in alarm.

"Meg." Everyone looked at Sam, trying to eaves drop.

"The last time I saw you, you fell out of a window."

"Oh, yeah, thanks to you." Her voice was too cutesy.

"That really hurt my feelings, by the way." She added.

"Just your feelings? That was a seven story drop."

"Let me speak to your dad." Sam looked at his father wondering how she knew he was there. John walked over to him.

"My dad? I don't know where my dad is." Sam said trying to play it off.

"It's time for the grown-ups to talk, Sam. Let me speak to him now." Her voice was more stern. John held out his hand for the phone and Sam reluctantly handed it over. John walked to the other side of the room.

"This is John."

"Howdy, John. I'm Meg. I'm a friend of your boys. I'm also the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood." John stopped and didn't answer. She was a cold hearted bitch.

"Still there, John boy?"

"I'm here."

"Well, that was yesterday. Today I'm in Lincoln...Visiting another old friend of yours. He wants to say hi." John could hear muffles on the other end of the phone.

"John, whatever they do, don't give..." Caleb tried to speak as quickly as possible, but Meg took away the phone.

"Caleb? You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go."

"We know you have the Colt, John."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, okay. So, listen to this." She slit Caleb's throat and held the phone out so John can hear Caleb choking on his own blood.

"Caleb...Caleb!" Everyone looked around in disgust.

"Can you hear that? That's the sound of your friend dying. Now let's try this again. We know you have the gun, John. Word travels fast. So, as far as we're concerned, you just declared war. And this is what war looks like. It has casualties."

"I'm gonna kill you, you know that?" Meg laughed in spite.

"Oh, John, please. Mind your blood pressure. So, this is the thing – we're going to keep doing what we're doing..." Meg ripped tape off of the mouth of another victim.

"John!" The voice yelled.

"Adonia? I swear to God. Don't you hurt her." Meg slapped her to keep her quiet and reapplied the tape aggressively. Everyone perked up when they heard her name.

"Anyone who's ever helped you, gave you shelter, anyone you ever loved, they'll all die, unless you give us that gun and she's next." John looked defeated and sighed.

"I'm waiting, Johnny. Better answer before the buzzer."

"Okay." John replied quietly.

"Sorry? I didn't get that." She was being sarcastic.

"I said okay. I'll bring you the Colt." Sam, Dean, and Genna looked stunned.

"There's a warehouse in Lincoln on the corner of Wabash and Lake. You're gonna meet me there."

"It's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there."

"Meet me there at midnight tonight." The blonde wasn't up for negotiation.

"That's impossible. I can't get there in time, and I can't just carry a gun on a plane."

"Oh, then I guess your friend dies, won't she?" John closed his eyes in frustration and anger.

"If you do decide to make it, come alone." She hung up the phone, as did John.

"She has Adonia, doesn't she?" John nodded sadly at Sam.

"So, you think Meg is a demon?" Sam asked trying to figure things out.

"Either that or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter."

"What do we do?" Dean asked, ready for a fight.

"I'm going to Lincoln." They all looked surprised.

"What?" Genna snapped back.

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die. Adonia dies." John pleaded. He's lost so many people already.

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight, for Monica and her family. That gun is all we got. You can't just hand it over." Sam didn't want anyone to get hurt, but he didn't think his father should give in so easily.

"Who said anything about handing it over? Look, besides us and a couple of vampires, no one's really seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like." John had a point.

"So, what, you're just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean didn't think his plan was valid either.

"Antique store."

"You're gonna hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?" Genna asked as she walked in front of John, between Dean and Sam.

"Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Yeah, but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?" Genna, too, was growing impatient with John.

"I just – I just need to buy a few hours, that's all."

"You mean for Dean, Genna, and me." Sam paused when John looked at him.

"You want us to stay here, and kill this demon by ourselves?" Sam was surprised.

"No, Sam. I want to stop losing people we love." He started to get upset.

"I want you to go to school. I want, I want Dean to have a home. I want Adonia to be happy again and Genna to live a normal life." He turned away, in tears.

"I want Mary alive," he turned back to them, "I just... I just want this to be over."

Outside by train tracks, John and Sam were at the back of the truck, putting things back in John's weapon chest. Dean drove up in the Impala with Genna as John closed the chest and lifted the tail gate of the truck. John ignored their inseparation. Truth of the matter was, with Adonia's disappearance and odd behavior, Dean was willing to listen to her. She was reaching a breaking point of not knowing how to help her friend. All bitterness aside, Dean wanted that to change. He wanted to see both of them happy again.

"Did you get it?" John asked as the two got out of the car. Dean took a brown paper bag out of his jacket as he came over to them and handed it to John. John took the fake Colt out of the bag.

"You know this is a trap, don't you? That's why Meg wants you to come alone." Sam assured him.

"I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded – holy water, Mandaic amulets..."

"Dad?" Dean interrupted.

"What?"

"Promise me something?"

"This thing goes south, just get the hell out. Along with Adonia. Don't get yourself killed, alright? You're no good to us dead."

"Same goes for you. Alright, listen to me." John takes the real Colt out of his jacket pocket.

"They made the bullets special for this Colt. There's only four of them left. Without them, this gun is useless. You make every shot count."

"Yes, sir." Sam replied obediently.

"I've been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here, and I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you boys and Genna now. It's your fight, you finish this. You finish what I started. You understand?" Dean just looked at him, knowing what John was implying and not liking it. Sam nodded as well as Genna. John handed the Colt to Dean, who put it in his jacket pocket.

"We'll see you soon, dad." John smiled and nodded, looked at Dean. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I'll see you later." John got into the truck and they watched him drive away.

"Later." Dean said as his father may have driven off for the last time.

John made it to Lincoln on time and the rest waited outside of Monica's house.

"Dean, uh...I want to thank you." Sam said after a few conversations here and there.

"For what?" Dean's voice was soft.

"For everything. You've always had my back, you know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone, I could always count on you."

"He's good for that." Genna said with a smile. Dean looked back flattered, but confused as to where it was coming from.

"And now... I don't know. I just wanted to let you know. Just in case." Dean interrupted Sam.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you kidding me?" Dean seemed upset.

"What?" Sam asked innocently.

"Don't say just in case something happens to you. I don't want to hear that freakin' speech, man. Nobody's dying tonight. Not us, not that family, not Addie, nobody... Except that demon. That evil son of a bitch isn't getting any older than tonight, you understand me?" He was assertive, but caring.

Meg was standing in the warehouse, waiting for John. He walked in behind her.

"John, you made it. Too bad, really. I was hoping to kill more of your friends. Especially this one, we had a little spat a while back and I didn't appreciate that very much."

"Sorry to disappoint." John replied sarcastically.

"I can see where your boys get their good looks. Now, I must admit, considering what they say about you I thought you'd to be...taller." John looked at her without saying a word.

"Well, aren't you the chatty one? You want to get to business," she walked over to him, "Fine. Why don't you hand over the gun?"

"If I give you the gun, how do I get out of here with Adonia?"

"If you're as good as they say you are, I'm sure you'll figure something out." She said with a smirk. Always that smug smirk.

"Maybe I'll just shoot you."

"You want to shoot me, baby? Go ahead. It won't end anything. There's more where I came from." A man walked in behind Meg. John noticed him and Meg turned to watch as he walked up.

"Who the hell's that?" John asked surprised.

"He's not nearly as much fun as I am, I can tell you that. So I suggest you give us the gun." The man walked up to them and John just watched him. Meg held out her hand.

"Now!" She exclaimed, not as cute as usual. John took the fake gun out of his pocket and handed it to her. She held it up and looked at it.

"This is the cult?" What kind of question is that? Like he'll tell her. John nodded and Meg handed the gun to the man. He wasn't young, but he wasn't old; mildly attractive.

"What do you think?" Meg asked to be sure. The man looked at it and then held it up, and cocked it. He suddenly turned and shot Meg in the chest with it, making John jump in surprise.

"You shot me! I can't believe you just shot me!" Meg yelled holding her wound with her hand. The man looked at John, who was breathing heavily.

"It's a fake!" The man yelled, then threw the gun to the side. Meg looked at John pissed.

"You're dead, John. Your boys and those bitches are dead."

"I never used the gun. How could I know it wouldn't work?" John said as he started to back away.

"I'm so not in the mood for this. I've just been shot!"

"Well, then, I guess you're lucky the gun wasn't real." John said sarcastically.

"That's funny, John. We're gonna strip the skin from your bones, but that was funny." A hiss of steam momentarily distracted Meg and John ran for it. He dashed through a door and locked it behind him, then opened a hatch and went down into the basement where he was before. Meg kicked in the door and they followed him. John stopped at the release valve he had found earlier and opened it. Water came gushing out and flew back down the corridor at Meg and her partner. They stopped over a grate at the sight of him just standing there and looked at each other. The man took a step towards John and his boots started to smoke. He jumped back onto the grate in pain.

"Holy water, John. Real cute." John just grinned at her and ran off down the corridor.

The young hunters were still in the Impala and Dean tried to call John on his cell. He hung up.

"Dad's not answering." Dean told them.

"Maybe Meg was late. Maybe cell reception's bad." Genna said trying to be more optimistic.

"Yeah, well..." Dean started to speak, but the car stereo suddenly turned on and started making weird noises.

"Dean, wait..." Genna said putting her hand on his shoulder. She reached up to the radio and turned the dial.

"Listen."

_This is your host Jack Killian on KJCM 98.3 FM, and good night, America, wherever you are. _The wind picked up and the lights in the house started to flicker. Dean looked at Sam and Genna.

"It's coming." Sam said looking at the house. They all jump out of the car. Dean picked the lock on the front door of the house. They go in and Dean quietly closed the door behind them. Sam moves further into the house. Suddenly a baseball bat came swinging at Dean's head.

"Get out of my house!" Monica's husband yelled. Dean dodged the bat and grabbed it, then pinned him up against the wall with the bat.

"Mr. Holt, please!" Sam exclaimed.

"Be quiet and listen to me. Be quiet and listen to me. We're trying to help you, okay?" Dean said trying to calm the husband down. Monica went for the stairs concerned.

"Charlie, is everything okay down there?"

"Monica, get the baby!"

"Don't go in the nursery!" Sam yelled. Monica went in the upstairs hallway dressed like she was in Sam's vision. She looked alarmed and ran for the nursery. Sam dashed for the stairs with Genna behind him.

"You stay away from her!" Charlie wasn't buying it. He was right about one thing, his family was in danger. He managed to push Dean away, but Dean backhanded him, knocking him out. He lifted Charlie on his shoulders and took him out of the house. Monica went into the nursery and saw a man standing by the crib. She was suddenly pinned against the wall. Sam and Genna ran down the hallway as quickly as they could. Monica was lifted up the wall to the ceiling. They ran in and saw the demon standing there. They hesitated for a split second and saw the demon's eyes. Sam fires the Colt, but the demon disappeared. Monica was dropped from the ceiling.

"Where the hell did it go?" Genna asked from behind him.

"My baby! Rosie!" Monica exclaimed as a mother should in that situation. Sam helped Monica off the floor and she tried to get at Rosie.

"Hey, no! Get out of here! I got it!" Dean yelled pushing past them. Sam pulled Monica out of the room with Genna's help while Dean gently grabbed Rosie out of her crib. Monica was still screaming for her baby.

"Dean's got her." Sam reassured her. As Dean pulled Rosie out of her crib, the crib burst into flames. The nursery window exploded in flames. Sam, Genna, and Monica came out the front door with Dean right behind them, holding Rosie. Charlie was on the front lawn.

"You get away from my family!" Charlie yelled coming for them.

"No, Charlie, don't! They saved us! They saved us." She turned to Dean and took Rosie from him. She then went into her husbands arms.

"Thank you." She said back to them. Dean turned to Genna, who was still coughing from the fumes.

"Are you okay?" He asked kindly. She nodded yes and she tried to catch her breath.

"A little smoke and hellish demon can't bring me down." She said with a laugh between coughs. Dean laughed. Sam looked disappointed and turned to look at the house. He was shocked to see the demon through the upstairs nursery window, looking down at them through the flames.

"It's still in there." He made a lunge at the house, but Dean grabbed him, and draggeds him away.

"Sam, no!"

"Dean, let me go! It's still in there!"

"It's burning to the ground! It's suicide!"

"I don't care!" Sam was serious.

"I do!" Dean dominated Sam's voice. They looked up and the demon vanished.

With nothing more to do at the Holt's house, they all returned to the motel room. Dean paced back and forth, trying to call John on his cell. Sam was just sitting on one of the beds, staring at the floor, Genna on the other side of him.

"Come on, Dad. Answer your phone, damn it, " he stopped pacing and hung up, " Something's wrong." Neither of them answered.

"You hear me? Something's happened."

"If you had just let me go in there, I could have ended all this." Sam only had one thing on his mind.

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life." Sam looked at him.

"You don't know that."

"So, what? You're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?" Dean was upset for many reasons.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're damn right I am." Sam said standing up.

"Yeah, well, that's not going to happen – not as long as I'm around."

"What the hell are you talking about, Dean? We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about."

"Sam, I want to waste it. I do, okay? But it's not worth dying over."

"What?" Sam was in disbelief. Genna didn't understand why. Dean was right in her eyes.

"I mean it. If hunting this demon means you getting yourself killed - then I hope we never find the damn thing."

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom." Revenge was Sam's adrenaline shot for ending the demon.

"You said it yourself once – that no matter what we do, they're gone. And they're never coming back." Sam grabbed Dean and slammed him up against the wall, pinning him there.

" Don't you say that! Don't you... not after all this, don't you say that." Sam said angrily.

"Sam, stop!" Genna said standing up to go over to them.

"It's okay, Genna." Dean said stopping her.

"Sam, look... The three of us, that's all we have. And that's all I have, " they were both close to tears, "Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together, man." Sam let him go, and patted the front of Dean's shirt.

"Without you and Dad..." Dean continued. Sam let him go and walked away. Genna was speechless. She held tears in her eyes, but tried her best to hide them.

"Dad. He should have called by now. Try him again." Sam said in a calmer tone.

John's phone rang and Meg answered. Dean looked over at Sam and Genna.

"You boys really screwed up this time." She said in her usual tone.

"Where are they?" Dean asked sternly.

"You're never gonna see them again."


	12. Devil's Trap

**Devil's Trap**

For the first time, Genna saw Dean shaking.

"They've got them." He hung up the phone and walked across the room. Sam's voice trembled.

"Meg? What did she say?" Sam asked in fear. Genna felt that she could feel everyone's heartbeat in the room. She had no idea what was going to happen. Hunting came so easily to Adonia and herself, but this was different. Something inside of her blamed the Winchester's, Sam and Dean specifically. The girls are powerful and wanted by many demons, but why has that stopped all of a sudden, she wondered. A new demon would pop up more than once a week. Now, it's an everyday occurrence and her best friend is in great danger. Genna loves making things safer, fighting off demons, killing demons, but not if that means losing those she loves and dying; not like this.

"I just told you, Sammy." Dean was scared and scrambled his brain. After looking around, he turned to the Colt and put it in the back of his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Genna asked with one arm folded and the other to her mouth.

"We have to go." He responded simply and grabbed his duffle bag.

"Why?" Sam asked as if it was an unreasonable motive. Dean put on his jacket to get ready to leave.

"Because the demon knows we're in Salvation. Alright? It knows we got the Colt. It's got Dad and Adonia– it's probably coming for us next."

"Good. We've still got three bullets left. Let it come." Genna was about to open her mouth to disagree with Sam, but Dean spoke up quickly.

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready, okay? We don't know how many of them are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving...now!" Genna looked at Sam knowingly, but grabbed her things anyways.

Dean sped through the roads as fast as he could during the vacant, nocturnal roads. He took turns vigorously. Sam sat in the front seat with a displeased look on his face. Genna sat in the back, in the middle, distracted. She held onto the seat to prevent herself from being thrown into a window from all of the turns.

"I'm telling you, Dean, we could have taken him." Sam said in a deep tone.

"What we need is a plan. Now, they're probably keeping Dad alive, Adonia as well, but she didn't sound so good, we just gotta figure out where they are. They're gonna wanna trade them for the gun." Sam just shook his head and Dean glanced over at him.

"What?" Dean asked knowing what Sam might say.

"Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade," the sadness in Sam's voice peaked through, "Dad, he might be..."

"Don't!" Dean said trying to keep Sam from even saying the words.

"Look, I don't want to believe it any more than you. But if he is, if they are, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job."

"Screw the job, Sam!" Dean took the words right out of Genna's mouth.

"Dean, I'm just trying to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going." Dean reached his breaking point.

"Quit talking about him like he's dead already. Listen to me, everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? Everything." Genna knew they wanted to get Adonia back almost as much as she did, but this was really about their father. He was all they had close to them. Two female hunters that pop into their lives and befriend them wasn't enough. It couldn't be

"So how do we find them?" Genna asked trying to break the tension.

"Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken."

"Come on, Dean, you really think these demons are going to leave a trail?" Sam chimed in. Dean thought for a moment.

"You're right. We need help." Dean sped up once again.

Daybreak hit and the Impala pulled up to an old house. There were junk cars around and hubcaps nailed to the side of the house. A large dog was chained to a post and laid on the hood of an old tow truck. Worried about the scenery, Genna walked closer to Dean without realizing it. In the state of mind he was in, neither did he. Inside, there were books strewn and stacked everywhere. It was cluttered with papers on every wall. Bobby, John's old friend, picked up two round silver flasks with crosses on them and handed one to Dean. Sam was sitting at a cluttered desk reading a very large book with Genna looking over his shoulder.

"Here you go." The somewhat redneck looking, older man said.

"What is this, holy water?" Dean said as he opened the flask and smelled it.

"That one is. This is whiskey." Bobby took a sip and handed it to Dean. Of course, he took one as well.

"Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure we should come." Genna looked up with a slight grin on her face. Seeing an old friend of his father, still alive, seemed to put Dean in a lighter mood.

"Nonsense. Your daddy needs help."

"Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything." Dean said in a joking way. It was true though.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people."

"Yeah. I guess he does." A small smile appeared on Dean's face.

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back." Sam called Bobby over to talk about the book he was looking through, Key of Solomon. In it, was a design for a protective circle to capture any demon inside of it, practically paralyze them physically and supernaturally. Things have been weighing on Genna's mind for the past 24 hours and she wanted to talk to someone about it. Dean was her only option. Maybe he would understand, maybe not. Sam's been too hysterical about the current situation to even consider speaking rationally to him. As Genna began walking over to speak to Dean, Bobby's dog started barking.

"Rumsfeld." He called and ran to the window. The chain had been broken loose and his dog was gone.

"Something's wrong." Bobby said as he turned to them. At that moment, Meg kicked in the door and sauntered in. Dean slipped the holy water flask out of his pocket.

"No more crap, okay?" She said as she entered the room. Dean walked towards her, unscrewing the flask, but Meg hit him with her powers and sent him flying into a stack of books. He appeared to be knocked out. Out of anger, Genna walked towards Meg and telekinetically threw her against a bookshelf. Meg got up, angrier than before, and pushed Genna across the room with her powers. She hit her head on the corner of the fireplace and became unconscious, laying next to Dean. Defenseless, Sam stepped in front of Bobby to protect him.

"I want the Colt, Sam – the real Colt – right now." Sam and Bobby started moving slowly across the room, but Meg followed.

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." Sam said to her.

"Didn't I say 'no more crap'? I swear – after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First, Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then, he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?" Dean slowly appeared from around the corner with a dark smirk on his face.

"Actually, we were counting on it." Dean looked up to the ceiling above her. She followed his eyes and found the protective circle engraved on the ceiling.

"Gotcha."

Once Meg was tied to the chair, Dean ran back over to Genna to see if she was okay. He shook her gently and called her name. She stirred and grabbed the back of her head as she tried to get up. Dean helped her up.

"You okay?" Genna winced when she found her wound, but there was no blood.

"I may have brain damage, but at least I'm not bleeding." She said and laughed, as did he.

"Look, Dean, before it's too late, I just want you to know, we're going to get your father back. I'll make sure of it. With John and Adonia together, they'll be okay. They're both strong...and so are you. I have a feeling things are going to get really ugly, really soon. I know...whatever this is," she motioned to Dean and herself, "isn't anything special, but-" Before she could finish her sentence, Dean cupped her face and kissed her. He pushed her hair out of her face and looked at her sincerely.

"Nothing's going to happen to any of us. We're going to make it out of this," he paused and sighed, "I'm no good at this...kind of thing. I need to change some things, break old habits. But I'm trying to give this a shot, if you want." Genna wasn't expecting anything she just heard. She thought she felt something back from Dean, but she thought it was just her imagination. Before she could speak, Bobby walked into the room with a canister of salt.

"I salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there – they ain't getting in." Bobby entered the other room, Dean and Genna followed.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." Meg said slyly as the brother's stood near her. Dean got up and walked in front of her.

"Where's our father and Adonia, Meg?"

"You didn't ask very nice." She said in her "cutesy" tone.

"Where are they, bitch?" Meg opened her mouth in faux shock.

"Geez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't." Dean grew angry and grabbed her chair, staring her in the face.

"You think this is a frigging game? Where are they? What did you do to them?" His voice was harsh and frightening.

"They died screaming. I killed them myself." She didn't smile, but it was obvious that she was lying. He looked at her with great hate and hit her across the face.

"That's kind of a turn on – you hitting a girl." Dean stood.

"You're no girl." Bobby stood up and moved to the next room and called Dean in, Sam and Genna followed.

"You okay?" Sam asked as Dean entered the room.

"She's lying. They're not dead."

"Dean, you got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her." Bobby warned him.

"Why?"

"Because she really is a girl, that's why." Dean and Sam were confused.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon. Can't you tell?" Genna said chiming in. She knew from past experiences.

"Are you trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Genna nodded. Dean looked back at Meg, who was staring at him.

"That's actually good news." Sam goes over to grab John's journal and confirms it with Dean. They bring the book over to Meg and stand over her.

"Are you gonna read me a story?" She said cunningly.

"Something like that. Hit it, Sam." Sliding smoothly on his tongue, Sam began to speak in Latin.

" Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino..." Meg looked at Dean.

"An exorcism? Are you serious?"

"Oh we're going for it, baby – head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards."

"...tribuite virtutem deo." Meg winced and looked over her shoulder at Sam.

"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to rip the bones from your body."

"No, you're gonna burn in hell. Unless you tell us where our Dad is." Waiting for a response, Meg smiled instead of answering.

"Well, at least you'll get a nice tan." Dean glanced at Sam to signal him to continue.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica..." Meg started shaking and obviously in pain as Sam read the exorcism ritual. She finally gasped in pain and Sam stopped.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat after I slit hers." Sam started reading again and Dean leaned down to her.

"For your sake, I hope you're lyin'. Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God!"

"Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae," a wind started to blow through the room, "Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt..." Meg started to show signs of being in pain again.

"Where are they?" Dean asked again.

"You just won't take "dead" for an answer, will you?" She said as she shook. Sweat was prominent.

"Where are they!" He yelled in her face.

"Dead!"

"No, they're not. They're not dead! They can't be!" Sam stopped and looked at his brother in concern. Genna stood back in the other room with Bobby to keep watch.

"What are you looking at? Keep reading." Dean's voice was harsh.

"Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos," the chair started to slide around the circle, "Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi..."

"They will be!" She exclaimed in pain.

"Wait! What?" Sam stopped reading after Dean's command.

"They're not dead. But they will be after what we do to them."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Dean was the only one conversing with her.

"You don't."

"Sam!" Dean yelled back at him.

"A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City." She yelled desperately.

"Missouri? Where, where? An address!"

"I don't know!"

"And the demon – the one we're looking for - where is it?" Sam asked anxiously.

"I don't know! I swear! That's everything. That's all I know." Dean wasn't buying it.

"Finish it." He demanded Sam

"What? I told you the truth!" She pleaded.

"I don't care." His voice was cold.

"You son of a bitch, you promised."

"I lied! Sam?" Sam didn't say anything; tears formed in his eyes. Dean looked at him.

"Sam. Read." Dean walked by him quietly.

"Maybe we can still use her. Find out where the demon is." Sam said as he grabbed Dean's arm to stop him.

"She doesn't know."

"She lied."

"Sam, there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've go to help her."

"You're going to kill her." Genna said to them.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"She fell from that building. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it – that girl is going to die." Genna wanted Meg gone as much as they did, but this would practically be murdering an innocent.

"Listen to me, both of you, we are not gonna leave her like that." Dean said taking authority. Like father, like son.

"She's a human being." Genna said trying to reason with him nicely.

"And we're gonna put her out of her misery. Sam, finish it." Sam looked at everyone, not sure what to do.

"Finish it." Sam took a deep breath and kept going.

"Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri..." Meg threw her head back and screamed. The demon left through her mouth in a black cloud and spread out in the protective circle in the ceiling before disappearing. Meg leaned forward and blood started to drip from her mouth. Everyone stood there looking at her, not really sure if it it was over. Meg slowly lifted her head. She gasped quietly, trying to catch her breath. She was very weak.

"She's still alive. Get some water and blankets." Dean said to Bobby.

Bobby rushed off and Genna untied Meg.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Shh. Just take it easy, alright?" Genna told her kindly.

"Come on, let's get her down," Dean said. Sam and Dean grabbed Meg from under the legs as gently as possible and laid her down on the ground. She groaned in pain. Her body was broken and it hit her like a ton of bricks…or like falling from a seven story building.

"A year," she strained from her mouth.

"What?" Dean asked trying to understand her.

"It's been a year." Sam silenced her again and told her to take it easy.

"I've been awake for some of it. I couldn't move my own body. The things I did – it's a nightmare."

"Was it telling us the truth about our Dad?" Sam looked at his brother.

"Dean," Genna didn't think it was a good idea.

"We need to know," He said over his shoulder as she stood behind him.

"Yes. But it wants... you to know... that... they want you to come for him," she said weakly. She could barely speak.

"If Dad's still alive, none of that matters," as long as John was alive, Dean was content.

"That girl is a different story," she said. Sam, whom was still watching over Meg, became intrigued.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"They're trying to…use her to…kill your family. They said…she holds a great power. She won't…help them. So they're hurting…her." Bobby came in with a blanket and a glass of water. He handed the glass to Dean while he and Sam cover her. Dean held her head up so she could drink. Sam stood by the thought that the yellow-eyed demon was the source of their problems. He thought destroying him would stop everything.

"Where is the demon we're looking for?"

"Not there. Other ones. Awful ones," Meg's voice was short and soft.

"Where are they keeping them?" Dean asked calmly.

"By the river. Sunset."

"'Sunrise'. What does that mean? What does that mean?" Dean asked desperately, but it was too late. Meg was dead.

"You better hurry up and beat it. Before the paramedics get here," Bobby warned them.

"What are you going to tell them?" Dean asked with concern.

"You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I'll figure something out," he handed the Key of Solomon book to Sam, "Here take this. You might need it." Sam thanked him.

"Thanks... for everything. Be careful, alright?"

"You just go find your Dad. And when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won't even try to shoot him this time," Bobby said with a smile. Genna wanted to mention Adonia, but that would be irrelevant. It was a one-man-show for Genna. She could tell Sam cared for Adonia and Dean was worried as well, but when their father was in danger, he was their main concern. They drove off in the Impala and headed for Jefferson City, Missouri.

The Impala was parked by some train tracks. Sam was looking through the Key of Solomon book on the roof of the car, spinning a marker in his hand. Dean was at the back of the car, loading up guns and putting them into his duffle bag. Dean is very solemn and Genna looked over at him, concerned.

"You've been quiet," she said walking over to him; the sun bright in her eyes.

"Just getting ready," Dean responded bluntly.

"He's going to be fine, Dean," she said sweetly to him as she rubbed his back. Sam got off the car and started to draw on the trunk.

"Dude, what are you drawing on my car!" Dean exclaimed as he looked over Genna's shoulder.

"It's called a Devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it," Sam explained. Dean still didn't look pleased.

"So?" He asked with an attitude. Sam moved around to the other side of the trunk.

"It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox."

"So?"

"So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad."

"What are you talking about? We're bringing the Colt with us."

"We can't, Dean. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon; we've got to use them on _the_ demon."

"No, we have to save Dad, Sam, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get," Dean moved closer to Sam.

"Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun," Sam tried reasoning with Dean, but he's been beyond stubborn lately. Perhaps it was taking his father's orders for so long getting to him finally.

"I don't care, Sam. I don't care what Dad wants, okay? And since when do you care what Dad wants?" Dean had raised his voice.

"We want to kill this demon. You used to want that, too. Hell, I mean, you're the one who came and got me at school!" Dean scoffed, "You're the one who dragged me back into this, Dean. I'm just trying to finish it!" Dean shook his head and laughed slightly at his brother's anger.

"Well, you and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? I'm gonna be the one to bury you. You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge."

"That's not true, Dean," Dean scoffed, "I want Dad back, and Adonia. But they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We cannot bring that gun. We can't."

"Fine," Dean wasn't very sincere.

"I'm serious, Dean!"

"I said 'fine', Sam!" Dean took the Colt out of his jacket pocket and held it up to show Sam before putting it in the trunk. Dean and Sam walked along the river, Genna followed. They stepped up beside some trees, where they could see a nearby street, and Dean stopped.

"Hey, hey. Think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise." Everyone stopped. There was a tall white and yellow apartment building with a sign out front that said, "Sunrise Apartments".

"Son of a bitch. That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside." Dean said facing his two companions.

"Yeah, and make anybody attack us," Sam stated.

"And so we can't kill them – a building full of human shields," Dean said as he watched kids play outside of the building.

"They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they could look like anybody," Genna said looking at the children. The demons may stoop low enough to use a child, without a care.

"Yeah, this sucks out loud," Dean commented quickly.

"Tell me about it. Alright, so, how the hell are we going to get in?" Dean thought for a moment and looked at the building to figure out Sam's question.

"Pull the fire alarm, get out all the civilians."

"Okay, but then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?" Sam asked.

"Seven minutes exactly," Dean replied confidently.

Sam walked in the front door and went to a fire alarm on the wall. Just as he was about to pull it, a man came down the hallway. Sam moved to the stairs as if he was going up them, but when the man left through the front door he quickly turned away and pulled the alarm. Outside of the building, Dean tried to distract one of the fireman by asking a lot of questions about the "fire". Meanwhile, Genna kept a look out for Sam while he broke into one of the compartments on the firetruck that held extra uniforms.

They made it upstairs and Dean used his EMF throughout the halls, stopping door to door.

"I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up," Genna looked at Dean skeptically.

"You should stick to hunting," Genna joked. The EMF's reading was ringing high as he stopped in front of a door. They looked at each other in caution. Dean knocked on the door.

"This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate," Dean demanded. As soon as the door opened, Dean kicked it in, throwing a woman onto the kitchen table. Dean automatically began spraying her with their blessed water, Sam did the same to the man behind the door. They screamed as it burned their skin. The demons' tried fighting back. Sam had managed to stuff the man into the closet. Dean tried to hold the woman back. Genna ran to the table to help drag her into the closet. The demons tried to break through the door, so Genna grabbed a canister of salt from their bag and set up a ring around the door; the demons stopped.

The hunters took off their helmet and uniform since they weren't needed anymore. They grabbed their things and headed for a slightly ajar door. They opened it with caution. Found on stretched out on the bed, unconscious, was John. Dean ran over to him.

"Dad?" Dean leaned down and listened. Genna didn't think Sam was breathing.

"He's still breathing," Sam became relieved. Dean shook his father.

"Dad, wake up! Dad!" Dean took out a knife to cut off the restraints on John's wrists.

"Wait, wait," Sam halted him.

"What?" Dean snapped back.

"He could be possessed for all we know."

"What are you, nuts?" Genna asked as she walked over to John. She just knew there was no way.

"We have to be sure," Sam pleaded. Genna looked at Dean for confirmation. Dean gave a quick nod. Sam proceeded to reach into the bag for a thin flask.. He opened the flask gently and sprinkled the water on his father. They waited for anything to happen. To their surprise, John stirred.

"Sam? Why are you splashing water on me?" Genna laughed in relief.

"Dad, are you okay?" Dean asked from above him.

"They've been drugging me. Where's the Colt?" John asked weakly.

"Don't worry, Dad. It's safe," Sam told him kindly. Dean then cut off the restraints, Genna did the same on the other wrist.

"Adonia," John mumbled. Genna's eyes grew large.

"Where is she?" She asked with fear in her voice. With all strength possible, John pointed over to the nearby closet. Sam dropped his bag and walked over to the closet door with a gun; in case it was a trap. Genna opened the door quickly and gasped. Adonia was lying on the floor, unconscious. Genna had never seen anything like it. Adonia was barely breathing, covered in blood and marks all over. Genna knelt down to her and brushed her hair out of her weak face.

"Addie? Are you okay?" Genna asked softly. Adonia didn't stir.

"She's been unconscious for hours. She needs a doctor." Sam then moved next to Genna and gently pushed her aside. As gently as possible, Sam lifted Adonia and cradled her in his arms. Genna helped Dean get John on his feet. He was barely able to walk, but he could with help. They went out of the bedroom and into the living room. The front door was busted open and a fireman and civilian came through; they were possessed.

"Back! Back!" Dean yelled. They ran back into the bedroom. As soon as Sam closed the door, an axe cut through. Genna ran a line of salt in front of the door while everyone else made it onto the fire escape.

"Gen, let's go!" Dean demanded. Genna tossed Dean the duffle bag and went through the window out onto the fire escape. She ran salt along the window sill. Dean helped John down onto the street and Sam had Adonia lifted over his shoulder. Genna ran ahead, but was suddenly attacked by the man who was with Meg in Lincoln. He pinned Genna down on the street and started beating her to death.

"Genna!" Dean put John down and went to Genna's aid. Sam stayed behind to watch after the injured. Dean ran over and kicked the man in the face, but it had no effect. Dean was suddenly thrown onto a parked car and shattered the windshield, and the man went back to beating Genna. Suddenly, there was a gunshot and a bullet went through the man's head. He fell off of Genna, dead. Dean was standing with the Colt. He put it away and came over to her.

"Genna! Genna, come on. Come on," she was somewhat conscious, so he helped her up. Dean got Genna onto her feet and they looked at the dead man. The demon was dead and so was the man it was possessing.

"Come on. We got to get out of here." Adonia was lifted once more by Sam and Genna helped Dean with John. She had a few cuts on her face from the blows, but she was okay.

They rented a cabin to stay for the night. Genna sealed up the windows and doors with salt while Sam and Dean took care of the wounded. Dean came into the living room, wiping off his hands from the blood.

"How are they?" She asked.

"Dad? He just needs some rest. But he was right, Adonia needs a doctor. She's lost a lot of blood. How are you?" She sighed as she finished the last window.

"I'll survive," she turned to him with a worried look, "Hey. You don't think we were followed here, do you?" Dean looked up at her. He was sitting on the edge of a table.

"I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, we couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hold up." Genna laughed slightly with a scoff.

"Hey, uh... Dean, you, um... you saved my life back there," She noted sincerely.

"So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?" Dean replied with a smirk.

"Dean, I'm trying to thank you here," Dean smiled and walked over to her.

"You're welcome," He said kindly looking down at her. He gave her a hug and she returned it. She walked away to go check on Adonia.

"Hey, Genna?" She stopped.

"Yeah?"

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there," she turned back to him.

"You didn't have a choice, Dean."

"Yeah, I know, that's not what bothers me," She walked over to him.

"Then what does?"

"Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For you or Dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it's just, uh ... it scares me sometimes." Dean and Genna heard a noise and looked up. It was John.

"You shouldn't. You did good," Genna smiled at his words of encouragement.

"You're not mad?"

"For what?" His father asked kindly.

"Using a bullet."

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you – you watch out for this family. You always have," Genna smiled and grabbed Dean's hand, and rubbed it.

"Thanks," Dean said with a slight smile.

"As for you two," John said looking at Genna and Dean, "I'm not exactly sure what's going on..." He paused and sighed.

"It's okay," John said with a smile.

Adonia's limp body rested on the bed. Sam sat on the edge of the bed next to her and rang out the washcloth, that was now red from all the blood. He had wiped away all the blood from her face and arms. The cuts were visible, and there were many. He checked constantly to make sure she was still breathing. He set the washcloth down in the bloody water and sighed.

"I'm so sorry they did this to you," Sam said softly. Even though he wasn't entirely sure what the demons wanted from her, he couldn't help but to blame himself.

"It's not your fault," Adonia whispered very weakly. Sam turned to her with caution.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a panic. He didn't know how long she would stay conscious. She laughed as best as she could. Her eyes opened slowly.

"I can promise you that I feel worse than I look," Sam smiled at her.

"That's not a good thing," The wind suddenly picked up and the lights started to flicker. Sam ran out to the living room to find everyone by the window.

"It found us. It's here," John said.

"The demon?" Sam asked from behind him.

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door," His father demanded.

"I already did," Genna said next to him.

"Well, check it, okay?" She agreed and left the room. Sam helped her.

"Dean, you got the gun?"

"Yeah."

"Give it to me," John demanded. Dean took the Colt from the back of his jeans.

"Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It disappeared," Dean tried to warn his father.

"This is me. I won't miss. Now, the gun, hurry," Dean looked at the gun and hesitated.

"Son, please," Dean started to back up.

"Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?" Dean looked at him skeptically.

"He'd be furious."

"What?"

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me, he'd tear me a new one." Dean cocked the gun and pointed it at John.

"You're not my dad."

"Dean, it's me."

"I know my Dad better than anyone. And you ain't him."

"What the hell's gotten into you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Stay back." Sam and Genna walked into the room, shocked to see John at gunpoint.

"Dean? What the hell's going on?" Sam asked.

"Your brother's lost his mind."

"He's not dad," Dean warned them.

"What?" Sam didn't believe it. He checked earlier.

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him," Dean started to get upset.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy."

"Dean, how do you know?" Genna asked trying to make sure.

"He's...he's different," Dean was fighting back tears.

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you've gotta trust me," John said to him to try to convince him otherwise. Sam looked back and forth between his father and brother.

"Sam?" John called. Sam shook his head and stood by his brother.

"No...no," Sam said in disbelief.

"Fine. You're both so sure, go ahead. Kill me." John looked down and waited. Dean held the gun on him, but couldn't pull the trigger.

"I thought so," John looked back up and his eyes were yellow. Sam and Dean were then lunged into the wall and were pinned there. Genna was lunged into the table. John picked up the Colt.

"What a pain in the ass this thing's been," John said looking down at the Colt.

"It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time," Sam said forcefully.

"Well, you found me," John said with a smile.

"But the holy water?" Genna said as she sat against the wall with pieces of the table around her.

"You think something like that works on something like me?" Sam tried to fight the force, but he failed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact," John put the gun down on a table, "here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy," Sam looked at the fun, but nothing happened.

"Well, this is fun," he walked over to the window beside Dean, "I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this...this is worth the wait," Dean struggled to move, but he failed. John looked at him.

"Your Dad – he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go, or I swear to God –" Dean threatened him.

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice," he came over to Dean, "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Who, Meg?" Genna asked.

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand."

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean said in disgust.

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family," he smiled at Dean, "Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch," Dean said trying to force himself up.

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam asked.

"You mean why did I kill Mommy and pretty, little Jess?"

"Yeah," Sam said trying to ignore his rude manner. John turned to Dean.

" You know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him," he backed up toward Sam, "Been shopping for rings and everything," he turned to Sam, "You want to know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?" Sam asked in curiosity, although completely disgusted.

"My plans for you, Sammy. You... and all the children like you."

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologuing," Genna said snidely. John walked over to her and used his powers to make her stand against the wall.

"Funny, but that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth."

"Get away from her," Dean snapped from the side. John stepped in front of him.

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam – he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em," Dean smiled at him and John looked at Dean. He stepped back and put his head down. When he looked back up Dean suddenly yelled in pain.

"Dean! No!" Genna yelled from the side. She tried to use her powers against the demon, but it didn't work. Dean started to bleed heavily from his chest. Sam started to struggle against the force pinning him.

"Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" Dean yelled, hoping his father could hear. John looked at him again and smiled as Dean's pain started again.

"Dean! No!" Sam shouted. The blood was flowing out of Dean. Sam struggled as hard as he could to break free. Blood was running out of Dean's mouth.

"Dad, please," Dean said weakly. He passed out.

"Dean!" Genna and Sam exclaimed at the same time.

"Stop," John whispered. His eyes were his own, "Stop it." Sam and Genna were realized from the force. Sam dove and grabbed the gun off the table. John turned to him, eyes yellow once again, and Sam aimed the gun at him.

"You kill me, you kill daddy."

"We know," Adonia said weakly from the bedroom. She leaned against the arch of the door.

_**Shoot him in the leg.**_ Adonia told Sam. The gun fired and John's leg was shot. John and Dean fell down and Genna ran to Dean. Adonia slid down to the floor. Sam ran to her to pick her up and set her in a chair.

"Dean? Dean, hey? Oh God, you've lost a lot of blood."

"Where's dad?"

"He's right here. He's right here, Dean," She said as she looked at his crippled body.

"Go check on him," Dean told her.

"Dean..."

"Go check on him."

"I got it," Sam said to her.

"Dad? Dad?" John looked up at him.

"Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!" Sam aimed the gun at John, "Do it now!"

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it," Dean warned him.

"You've gotta hurry! I can't hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!"

"Sam, no," Genna said to him.

"You do this! Sammy! Sam..." The demon suddenly left John in a black cloud from his mouth. It disappeared through the floor. John looked at Sam accusingly.

Sam was driving with John by his side. Genna was in the back seat with Dean and Adonia on both her sides. John gasped in pain, Dean was slumped in the back seat and Adonia was resting her head on the window, trying to breathe.

"Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital's only ten minutes away," Sam reassured everyone.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first – before me, before everything," John said weakly from beside him. Sam looked in the rear view mirror at everyone.

"No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we've still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon..." An eighteen wheeler suddenly slammed into the passenger side of the Impala at full speed, driving it sideways in front of it. The driver of the semi was sitting behind the wheel. His eyes were black. Dean, Sam, John, Genna, and Adonia are all unconscious in the car – blood all over them.


End file.
